A l'aube de ma damnation
by Elyanne
Summary: Il était de retour. Et c'était comme si tout avait changé. Plus rien ne nous liait. Mise à part la souffrance, la peur. Celle de nous perdre. Comment étions-nous censés nous considérer à présent?" Une histoire juste après Tentation.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Ses longs cils se soulevèrent, me laissant haletante face à ses deux magnifiques topazes. Si flamboyantes. Si fascinantes. Je dus contrôler mes sens. Ordonner à mon cœur de cesser de battre aussi fortement de peur qu'il ne l'entendre, d'ordonner à mon souffle de se stabiliser de peur qu'il comprenne combien son emprise me tenaillait. M'achever. Mais plus que tout, je dus empêcher le trou béant de ma poitrine de se refermer, de peur qu'il ne rouvre de la plus perverse des manières. Douloureuse et permanente. J'ignorai dans ce cas-là, si je survivrais.

_Bella ?

Non pas son ténor. Pas ses si charmants décibels. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre tant de douceur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre tant de faiblesse. Il me rendait ainsi encore plus faible. Forçant mon cadavre à se décomposer plus promptement. Je fermai les yeux. Peut-être que cette illusion se retirerait-elle si j'y mettais assez de volonté ?

_Regarde moi.

Je ne voulais plus voir de fantôme. J'en avais assez vu. Assez côtoyé. A présent, je ne voulus croire en ses sornettes. Il était temps que je grandisse. Que je mûrisse. Les vampires n'existaient pas. Les loups-garous non plus. Edward non plus.

_Si tu savais comme je me sens misérable. Je suis partit dans l'espoir de te rendre à l'humanité, je n'avais pas compris…peut-être n'avais-je pas voulu comprendre, combien nous nous aimions.

_Non…s'il te plaît.

J'avais déjà assez mal. Qu'il cesse d'en rajouter. Qu'il cesse de me torturer. Qu'il cesse tout simplement de me vouloir me faire espérer.

_Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

_Il est temps que je grandisse.

Des sanglots me prirent la gorge, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je serrai ma poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer le feu brûlant qui s'y propageait. De calmer la nausée qui me tenaillait.

_Edward ? Que lui as-tu fait ? S'exclama une voix.

Rosalie.

***

Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources.


	2. Retour aux sources

Ils hurlaient à l'agonie, effrayés du piège dans lequel ils étaient tous tombés, aveuglément, naïvement comme tout autre humain l'aurait fait. Ils hurlaient, intimant à quelconque de les sauver. Et c'était comme s'ils s'adressaient à moi. Qu'ils me demandaient de les sauver. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Après tout n'avais-je pas également besoin d'être sauver ?

Ma vue se faisait légèrement floue alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. La lumière du hall d'accueil m'éblouit légèrement. Et la douce musique qui s'y propageait me parut presque ironique. Comme durant le temps des tortures. Les donjons fourmillaient de cadavres alors qu'un bal se donnait à cœur joie. L'humanité avait-elle été si différente des vampires ? Après tout les vampires ne sont-ils pas que des humains sous une forme plus admirable, aux armes plus puissantes et à la culture bien différente ?

Il me déposa sur le divan. Ce n'est qu'alors que je vis à quel point je tremblais. Le contrecoup. Après avoir échappé à la mort, rien d'étonnant. Il s'accroupit face à moi, discernable à travers l'eau de mes yeux. Ses traits si parfaits, son nez droit. Mon esprit n'avait pas su lui rendre hommage. Son teint si pâle mais surtout ses yeux. Sombre à l'instant mais m'aspirant tel un vortex. Je sentis l'abyme béant de ma poitrine se rouvrir délicatement. Sa beauté m'était insupportable. Surtout à cet instant. Je l'avais sauvé. Plus rien ne le retiendrait à présent. Plus rien ne le forcerait à demeurer à mes côtés. Ses doigts replacèrent agilement une mèche derrière mon oreille, et je sentis leur fraîcheur avant qu'il ne les retire promptement. Ses doigts que j'avais pu sentir quelques instants auparavant sur mes lèvres, mon front, mes joues. Ma déchéance me paraissait bien proche. Dans peu de temps, j'allais devoir apprécier sa vue tout en me souvenant qu'il n'était plus à moi. Qu'il n'était plus mien comme je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Je n'avais été qu'une distraction. Et étrangement, au lieu de lui en vouloir, je le comprenais. Son amour envers ma banale personne n'avait jamais eu de sens. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Cette douleur me scarifiant entièrement, celle de sa perte, retentit en moi. Mes bras enserrèrent ma poitrine. Un réflexe. Un geste presque anodin à présent. Etais-ce moi ou la douleur était plus forte ? Plus dévastatrice. Telle une flamme glacée m'incendiant totalement.

_C'est fini Bella. Nous sommes en vie.

Il pensait que ce n'était que le contrecoup. Ignorant que par rapport à sa perte, les Volturi n'étaient qu'une simple promenade de printemps. Ignorant que sa perte était et demeurera la source intarissable de ma douleur, ma souffrance, ma déchéance. Comme pour rajouter à ma douleur, comme pour me forcer à demeurer victime de son emprise, je sentis ses mains frictionner mes bras. Sa culpabilité lui faisait faire des choses qui le répugnaient, j'en avais conscience.

_A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ? S'enquit Gianna.

Non. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin était la personne qui me faisait face mais cela m'était interdit. Et bien que sa vue ne m'arrache des salves de torture, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Ilétait toujours aussi…parfait. Ses yeux noirs me contemplaient toujours avec frustration. Il n'attendait que l'instant où il ne m'aurait plus sur les bras. Comment étais-je censée survivre à lui maintenant ? Allait-il revenir à Forks ? Si oui, comment trouver la force de le côtoyer sans jamais l'importuner, ni avec ma personne, ni avec mes sentiments ?

_Non merci répliqua sèchement Alice.

J'en avais oublié sa présence. Mon exubérante amie. Elle s'assit à mes côtés, me prenant dans ses bras. Ses bras si froids, si durs. Une étreinte non sans me rappeler son frère. Une étreinte qu'il aurait dû me donner en me voyant ainsi. Une étreinte qu'il m'aurait donnée auparavant. Un coup d'œil en sa direction m'informa qu'il était toujours dans la même position, me contemplant avec une impassibilité que je ne lui avais plus connue. A cet instant, il faisait plus vampire que jamais. Et moi pauvre humaine, je l'aimais toujours aussi follement, aussi absurdement. Alice me berça un instant et j'eus l'illusion que c'était ses bras, que c'était son étreinte, ses gestes. Que c'était sa personne. Une mirifique illusion. Une splendide rêverie.

_Edward, préviens Jasper de notre survie.

_Il préférerait sûrement que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

Les pensées de mon amie durent être fusionnelles car il se releva d'un mouvement, le manteau emprunté soulignant suavement sa taille, la finesse de sa silhouette. Le trou béant de mon âme se dilata légèrement. Un peu plus chaque seconde durant laquelle, je le côtoyais. J'avais survécu sept mois et son retour ne faisait que causer ma perte. Il me tuerait là où tout autre danger avait su m'épargner. Il s'éloigna après m'avoir lancé un long regard. Pourquoi devait-il si être changeant ? Doux, distant, prudent, présent.

_Les douleurs légères s'expriment ; les grandes douleurs sont muettes murmura Alice.

Je ne cillai point. J'allais devoir me ressaisir. J'allais devoir apprendre à enfouir cette douleur. A l'oublier. Elle allait devoir demeurer muette.

_Le contrecoup est passé n'est-ce pas ? C'est un autre contrecoup que tu subis à l'instant.

_Je…ce…Après avoir survécu, rien de plus normal.

Ma voix était rauque comme après un long sommeil, et éraillé, faiblarde. J'allais devoir être bien plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte. Je détachais mes bras de ma poitrine et essuyai mes larmes. Etre forte pour lui. Il ne devait plus se sentir coupable. Il devait pouvoir se distraire sans avoir à subir mes émois. Il était libre après tout. Je devais juste le décharger de la culpabilité qu'il pensait avoir envers moi. Je me blottis contre ma meilleure amie. Les derniers évènements me rendaient bien plus sujette à la fatigue. Tout ce que je souhaitais à l'instant était de me retrouver sous ma couette. De pouvoir permettre à mon esprit de se reposer. Cependant que mon cœur hurlerait. Et continuerait à hurler. Lorsqu'Edward revint, ce même air frustré n'avait point disparu de ses traits. Il n'aurait à me subir qu'un court instant. Il eut une conversation à voix basse avec sa jeune sœur. Leur débit étant bien trop rapide, je ne saisis que quelques bribes et ainsi je compris qu'un nouveau vol de voiture était prévu mais également que les Cullen nous attendraient à l'aéroport de Seattle. Tous les Cullen. Rosalie y compris. Je retins une déglutition. Déjà qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son corps, que j'avais été la cause du départ de leur famille, de la dislocation de cette dernière, et de la fuite d'Edward. Je pouvais imaginer le pire. Tout en craignant Rosalie, je fus ravie de pouvoir revoir Esmé, cette jeune mère aussi adorable que prévenante. Cette femme m'avait toujours considéré comme sa propre fille. Elle était ma Renée de Forks en quelque sorte. Emmett serait-il de la partie ? Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon grand frère. Farceur…puéril. Mais toujours aussi attentif, attentionné et amusant. Il pouvait être d'une stupidité effarante tout comme être d'une écoute impressionnante. Et Carlisle…le Pilier de cette famille à laquelle j'avais un jour cru pouvoir appartenir. Mes yeux papillonnaient pour demeurer ouvert, alerte. Je refusais de dormir en ces lieux. Lorsque le silence s'installa entre les deux Cullen, je me tournais vers eux. Alice aurait pu l'air endormi, ainsi les yeux fermés, le corps presque raide. Mais je me doutais qu'elle devait visiter notre avenir. Je la laissais donc à ses prévisions. Sentant son regard sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rencontrer ses prunelles. La frustration avait laissé la place à une terrible tristesse. Une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vue sur ses traits. Une tristesse qui me blessa d'autant plus.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

Son ténor, si seulement j'étais encore capable de l'entendre. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce ténor pour l'avoir entendu même durant son absence. Est-ce que son retour sous-entendrait la fin de mes hallucinations auditives ?

_Oui. Ce n'était que le contrecoup murmurai-je.

C'était douloureux. Horrible de lui parler aussi normalement que si nous avions toujours eu ce genre de relations. Ensemble tout en étant séparé.

_Il aura fallu que je m'éloigne de toi pour que tu aies une réaction normale déclara-t-il, le même sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire. Il m'avait toujours destiné. Et le revoir agissait comme un baume. Un baume empoisonné mais un baume quand même. Je tentais de lui rendre le même. Il ne récolta qu'un rictus.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire reprit-il.

Je le contemplai. Allait-il de me remercier de m'être déplacé mais que maintenant il saurait se débrouiller ? Mes élucubrations se virent interrompu par l'éveil brusque d'Alice. Ils se levèrent, m'entraînant à leur suite tandis qu'Edward se plaçait légèrement devant moi, son odeur m'emplissant totalement. Mes entrailles se tordirent. Que se passait-il ? Je vis Alec, les prunelles d'un rubis éclatant, franchir la double porte. Il semblait…repu. De nouveau, la femme au rosaire me vint à l'esprit. La pauvre !

_Vous êtes libres de partir, à présent, nous annonça-t-il avec chaleur. Nous vous prions cependant de ne pas vous attarder en ville.

_Cela ne figurait pas dans nos projets lâcha Edward avec une certaine froideur.

Alec ne s'en formalisa pas puis disparut.

_Suivez le couloir de droite jusqu'au bout, vous trouverez des ascenseurs, nous informa Gianna. La sortie est deux étages plus bas. Au revoir.

Savait-elle qu'il lui restait peu de chances survit ? Mais pouvais-je la blâmer alors que quelques mois plutôt c'est ce que j'avais désirais ? L'immortalité.

Nous quittâmes ce château de l'horreur derechef. Je désirais juste ne jamais avoir à y retourner. Ne jamais à avoir à affronter de nouveau ces monstres. Dehors, des festivités étaient menées, omettant les âmes qui venaient d'être ravis. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en Italie, sous ce magnifique ciel mi-gris. L'Italie de Juliette et de son Roméo. Je vis alors une foule de « vampires ». Les larges capes de satins, les dents en plastiques, le maquillage d'un blanc un peu trop prononcé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela me paraissait si…ridicule. Si seulement ils se rendaient compte que les soi-disant monstres qu'ils représentaient les côtoyaient tous les jours. Voulant partager cette pensée avec Alice, je vis qu'elle s'était éclipsée.

_Elle est allée chercher une voiture et vos affaires devina Edward.

J'opinai, doucement, tentant de suivre sa cadence.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? S'enquit-il.

_Regarde les. Ils ignorent tant de choses. J'étais comme cela. Et c'est presque…inouïe que je sois passée de l'autre côté. J'ai l'impression de comprendre totalement le monde alors que les autres n'en voient qu'une…Parcelle.

Son regard se fit plus inquisiteur puis un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Plus authentique cette fois. Un sourire plus honnête. J'en ressentis une légère chaleur, là, dans mon cœur, dans ce trou béant. Une chaleur dans un océan de glace.

_Les humains pourraient en voir beaucoup plus, en savoir beaucoup plus s'ils ne tenaient pas tant à la réalité. S'ils n'avaient peur de l'inconnu. S'ils tentaient d'ouvrir leurs esprits.

Il était vrai que les humains pourraient en savoir beaucoup plus s'ils oubliaient leurs préjugés. Mais cela serait beaucoup trop leur demander. Si entre humains, ils s'insupportaient comment entre espèces différentes. Edward poursuivit :

_Certains cependant ont su outrepasser les règles.

Me tournant vers lui, je sus qu'il me visait, avec regret. Et c'était justement là le problème, son problème, si je n'avais pas cherché à pénétrer son monde, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eu à craindre les Volturi ? Nous ne dîmes plus rien, jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte. La fatigue se ressentait dans chacun de mes muscles. Mais je feintais pour éviter de l'alarmer, pour éviter qu'il se sente obliger de me toucher.

Une fois dehors, je vis la cité d'un nouvel œil. Une sorte de château médiéval avec la cour, les intriguant, les méchants, les souverains. Et les fugitifs, nous. Une auto noire nous attendait. Edward m'y conduit et s'installa à mes côtés à l'arrière, à ma grande surprise, alors que sa sœur demeurait au volant. La chaleur de l'habitacle me fit l'effet d'un cocon douillet. Mes paupières souhaitaient se refermer. Ne plus être sollicitées.

_Edward, pour Noël, je veux une 911 Turbo jaune.

_Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de te l'offrir ? Sourit son frère.

_Parce que je te sauvais quelle question !

Cette réponse amena Edward à me contempler, j'avais appuyé ma joue sur la vitre mais son reflet m'était parfaitement visible.

_Celle qui m'a réellement sauvé, c'est Bella.

_Ingrat ronchonna Alice.

Je secouai doucement la tête. Il ne devait pas se sentir redevable. C'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû prendre en considération les conséquences de mes actes.

_Merci Bella murmura-t-il.

_C'est Alice qui a tout fait répondis-je, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

_Bella a toujours raison. Je veux donc ma Porshe s'exclama mon amie.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je souhaitais contempler ces paysages. Peut-être étais-ce la dernière fois que je venais en ces lieux ? L'Italie était vraiment magnifique. Je me sentais bercée par tout ce qui m'entourait. L'odeur des deux vampires à mes côtés, les lumières des réverbères, ma respiration. C'était étrange. Alors que j'allais m'assoupir nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport illuminé de Florence. J'en profitai pour faire un brin de toilette et enfilai de nouveaux vêtements. Alice se chargea d'en dégoter pour Edward, se débarrassant ainsi du dernier souvenir matériel de cette escapade. Son manteau. Je ne pus m'endormir durant le vol jusqu'à Rome. Dans celui nous emmenant à Atlanta et bien qu'Edward soit assis près de moi, je ne pus empêcher mes paupières de s'apaiser. De prendre du repos. Dans mon rêve, tout était si vrai que j'en fus effrayée. Nous étions dans cette forêt où mon bien aimé avait cru bon de me quitter. Sauf que nous n'étions pas seuls. Les Cullen affrontaient du regard les Quilleutes et moi je demeurai impuissante entre les deux. Et tous me hurlaient de ne pas rejoindre l'autre camp. Et alors que je me mettais à pleurer, je me vis me déchirer en deux. Une part se rendant avec les Quilleutes, une autre avec les Cullen. Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. C'était si écœurant et pourtant je pressentais cela si vrai. Le retour des Cullen raviverait de vieilles blessures. Jacob ne supporterait pas que je demeure avec les Cullen tout comme ces derniers s'inquiéteraient de me voir parmi les loups. Reposant ma tête sur mon dossier, je vis que mon voisin avait disparut. Se pouvait-il qu'il m'ait abandonné de nouveau ? Le trou déjà bien ouvert de ma poitrine se manifesta de nouveau. Le cherchant de tout côté, je le vis discuter à l'arrière avec sa sœur. J'aurais bien apprécié savoir de quoi ils conversaient mais à cette distance, rien ne me parvenait. Je me contentais donc de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'hublot. L'aube n'était plus loin. Où étions-nous ? C'est alors que la voix du pilote annonça notre descente. Seattle, bourreau de mon cœur. J'étais de retour. Nous étions au-dessus des nuages gris. Et dire qu'à cette hauteur le soleil n'était plus loin. Les habitants de Forks ne le verraient sûrement pas en ce jour. Un rayon de soleil caressa ma peau. C'était si chaud. Une main d'albâtre referma doucement le hublot.

_Excuse moi murmura-t-il.

_Ce n'est rien répondis-je alors qu'il s'installait près de moi.

Mon rêve me revint mémoire. Cette forêt…je la haïssais presque.

_Ai-je parlé durant mon sommeil ? Repris-je, hésitante.

_Oui…à vrai dire, tu semblais être déchirée entre deux camps. Car tu disais ne pas pouvoir choisir. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de te demander cela…

Il se tut me jaugeant un instant. J'affrontai ses prunelles toujours aussi sombres, me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Sa main se leva, presque tremblante et caressa ma joue, j'eus un léger sursaut qu'il dût parfaitement saisir. Si c'était le cas, il sembla l'omettre.

_T'es-tu vu entre nous et…tes nouveaux amis ?

Sa voix tendue m'informa sa non satisfaction quant à mes nouvelles fréquentations. Des fréquentations tout à fait honorables. Sans Jake, je ne serais plus rien à l'heure qu'il est.

_Oui répondis-je incapable de lui mentir.

_Nous te demanderons jamais cela Bella. Tu es…libre de tes choix. Nous n'avons aucun droit sur toi.

Evidemment vu que nous n'étions plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Vu que nous n'étions que deux étrangers ayant un passé commun. Sa main retomba près de lui alors que je détournais les yeux. Ma joue était en feu tout comme mon cœur grâce à ce contact.

Une fois à l'aéroport, je vis Jasper s'avancer d'un pas rapide vers sa femme et lui prendre la main tout en scrutant ses prunelles. Tant d'émotions s'échappèrent de leur contact que je m'en détournais, un pincement au cœur. Du moins à ce qu'il en restait. Edward m'indiqua d'un geste de la main, où ses parents se trouvaient. Esmé me souriait à l'ombre d'un grand pilier loin des portiques de détections de métaux. Lorsque je fus à ses côtés, elle me serra très fort contre elle. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mes joues, ramenant de douloureux souvenirs en moi.

_Merci Bella. Merci énormément.

Me relâchant, elle se jeta au cou de son fils. Si elle aurait pu, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.

_Ne refais plus jamais cela Edward, tu m'entends, plus jamais ! Lui lançant-elle la voix tremblante.

_Excuse moi Maman.

Il lui caressa le dos tendrement, l'adoucissant au passage. Carlisle me tendit sa main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Merci Bella, nous te sommes redevables.

_Non pas du tout répliquai-je.

Esmé ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de son fils. Elle était si attendrissante. Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice et Jasper revenir main dans la main. Heureuse Alice. Heureuse et amoureuse. Je l'enviais à vrai dire. Je tins discrètement mon cœur, ne voulant pas affronter cette vague d'amour. J'y avais échappé tant de fois que ce fut presque aisé. Presque.

_Bella ?

Je me tournai vers Jasper, étonnée qu'il s'adresse à moi. Après tout un incident entre nous avait tout provoqué. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas. C'était ma faute, j'avais été bien trop maladroite. Sa famille se tenait sur le qui-vive. J'aperçus même Edward se rapprochait de moi.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé…

_Non Jasper l'interrompis-je. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ma maladresse. C'était un accident qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Tu as juste été là au mauvais moment et moi, je me suis blessée au mauvais endroit. Alors n'en parlons plus.

Je refusais de l'entendre se blâmer. Cela remuait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Trop de choses que j'avais pris sept mois à tenter d'oublier. Il dû comprise mon malaise ou sentir mes émotions car il se borna à acquiescer.

_Il serait temps de rentrer nous informa Carlisle, coupant court à cette tension.

Nous le suivîmes alors qu'Alice comptait nos exploits. N'omettant aucun détail. Glorifiant mes banales actions et sous-estimant les siennes. Je dus reprendre ses explications plusieurs fois. Jasper parut s'en amuser. Sous la faible lumière du parking, je vis Emmett et sa sculpturale femme Rosalie, appuyés contre la voiture noire. Si la vue d'Emmett me ravissait, celle de Rosalie m'inquiétait. Je vis même Edward se raidir.

_Aucune scène ne sera tolérait Edward. Elle est déjà assez mal le prévint Esmé.

_Elle a de quoi être mal cracha-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas sa faute murmurai-je. Laisse-lui chance de s'expliquer. S'il te plaît.

Il me jaugea un moment avant de contempler sa sœur, puis acquiesça. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait écouté. Je m'installai à l'arrière avec lui, opérant toujours une certaine distance entre nous alors que son frère et sa sœur prenaient place à l'avant.

_Heureux de te revoir Bella.

_Bonjour Emmett.

_Rien de cassé aujourd'hui ?

Je souris en entendant cette phrase. Sa façon de me demander comment j'allais. Puéril mais présent.

_Non malheureusement.

_Zut !

Il partit d'un de ses grands rires qui s'éteignit rapidement lorsque la voix de sa femme s'éleva.

_Edward commença-t-elle

_Je sais coupa-t-il avec une certaine raideur.

_Bella reprit cette dernière.

Lorsque j'entendis son nom, mon cœur battit frénétiquement. Que me voulait-elle ? Elle ne s'adressait jamais à moi.

_Oui ? Dis-je hésitante.

_Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. J'ignorai que… je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Alors je me suis dit que si Edward savait que tu étais…que tu n'étais plus, il t'oublierait et ainsi notre famille redeviendrait ce qu'elle était. J'ignorai que cela prendrait cette proportion. Je t'en prie, excuse moi.

Je fus si surprise mais plus que tout si heureuse de saisir la perche qu'elle me tendait que je me hâtais d'y répondre.

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'ai sauté, c'est ma faute.

_Cela veut dire qu'elle ne te pardonne pas sourit Emmett.

Je ne répondis même pas, me contentant de lever les yeux au ciel alors que les Cullen riaient à mon désarroi. Emmett, stupide et présent.

Après cela, le silence s'installa. J'étais de retour aux sources. A Forks, avec ceux que j'avais toujours considérés comme ma famille. Même si rien ne nous liait à présent. Et plus nous nous approchions de ma maison, plus une panique s'éprenait de moi. Nous étions sains et saufs certes mais…Charlie dans tout cela ? Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Trois jours d'absence avec aucune justification plausible. Lorsqu'Emmett s'arrêta devant mon domicile, je vis le rideau s'abaisser. J'étais vouée à de sacrés ennuis. Un soupir résigné m'échappa lorsque je vis mon père m'attendre sur le porche. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Edward pour comprendre que j'étais dans de sales draps.

_Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? Murmura ce dernier.

_Non.

Il en avait assez fait. Il avait assez joué son rôle. Je lui rendais sa liberté et je signais mon arrêt de mort.

_Bonne chance s'exclama Emmett.

_Merci lançai-je avant de m'extirper de l'habitacle.

Je m'avançai silencieusement jusqu'à mon père. De près, je pus voir à quel point ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il était presque violet. J'eus légèrement peur pour sa santé. Après tout, il n'était plus si jeune.

_Bonsoir Papa tentai-je.

_Rentre à la maison Bella. Immédiatement.

_Ecoute, je suis épuisée, parlons-en demain, le veux-tu ?

Il me jaugea un instant, jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi avant d'opiner. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit quelque chose sur mes traits. J'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait, me contentant de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre. J'avais eu ma dose d'émotions fortes. Je ne souhaitais que retomber dans ma léthargie. J'avais assez souffert, je ne souhaitais que me coucher.

_Jacob t'a appelé.

_Je le rappellerais mais pas ce soir.

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Arrivée à l'étage, je ne tenais presque plus sur mes jambes. Je refermais la porte de ma chambre avant de m'écrouler sur le lit. Je me blottis contre mes draps en chien de fusil et attendis la salve de douleurs. Elle ne tarda pas à venir, à monter à m'étouffer. Tout recommençait, tout se mettait de nouveau en place. La douleur également. J'étais de retour aux sources et j'allais de nouveau le perdre. Je n'y survivrais pas cette fois cependant. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Nulle ne pourra me sauver cette fois. Ni Jake, ni Alice. Le trou de mon cœur s'exprima cette fois-ci si fortement qu'il m'assomma. J'étais si faible. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, attendant que cela passe. Cela n'en fit rien. Cela dura…dura…dura. J'étais parfaitement conscience de ma douleur et je n'arrivais pas à m'évanouir. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de mes lèvres alors que je réprimais de puissants sanglots. L'obscurité de mon intérieur se répercutait à l'extérieur.

Je ne sus combien de temps je demeurais ainsi ni combien de temps cela m'avait prit pour m'endormir. Mais je finis par sombrer, par oublier. Je finis par m'évanouir comme pour unique allié Morphée.


	3. Au nom de l'amitié

Point de vue d'Edward. 

J'étais de retour. Et c'était comme si tout avait changé.

La voir si distante, si indifférente. Qu'elle soit si proche et ne pouvoir l'enlacer…Ne pouvoir l'aborder. C'était une noble torture. Comme un aveugle ayant droit à une aurore boréale sans pouvoir l'apprécier. Elle était mon aurore boréale, ma sublime nuit étoilée. Elle était mon tout et ce n'était qu'en ce sens que je l'avais…quitté, me quittant de ce fait. Ces sept derniers mois avaient été les plus horribles. A chaque seconde de chaque minute qui s'écoulait, je me sentais un peu plus…Mort. Un cadavre dont l'unique source de vie lui avait été arraché amèrement. Et j'étais le seul coupable de mon mal. J'avais juste souhaité la protéger. Lorsque j'avais su qu'elle avait sauté, lorsque j'avais cru qu'elle était partie, rejoindre l'autre rive, j'avais su que ma vie s'arrêtait en cet instant. Que je n'aurais aucune raison de poursuivre. Que mon heure était arrivée.

Mais à présent, la retrouver…m'emplissait d'une joie indescriptible. Cependant incomplète. Elle ne m'aimait plus. J'en avais eu la preuve. A quoi m'étais-je attendu ? A ce qu'elle demeure ici, constante. Elle était parfaite, elle était humaine. Son amour pour moi n'avait jamais eu aucun sens.

Néanmoins, elle m'avait paru heureuse, et pour moi c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle me semblait différente. Plus forte. Elle n'avait sûrement plus besoin de moi. Sa vie allait se poursuivre. Mais quelle place aurais-je dans cette dernière ? Je refusais de croire n'être plus rien. J'accepterais même le rôle d'ami si elle me le demandait. Tant qu'elle pouvait me permettre de la contempler, de la côtoyer.

Mes doigts caressèrent les touches du clavier de mon meilleur ami. Mon piano. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer de frivoles mélodies. Les seuls sons qui osaient s'exprimer n'étaient que les douloureux accents témoins de mon agonie. De ma souffrance inapaisable. De mon éternelle douleur.

_Cesse d'être aussi mélodramatique Edward*Emmett*_

_Elle est en vie, tu l'es aussi. N'est-ce pas le plus important ? Poursuivit-il.

J'ignorai ses remarques débiles. Emmett ne comprendrait jamais rien. Il était bien trop heureux, léger. Insouciant. Il omettait le gravissime. Comment pourrait-il saisir l'étendu du débat qui se démenait en moi ? Continuer à être l'ami ou tenter d'être l'amant ?

_Tu souffres. Nous aimerions comprendre pourquoi ? Déclara Jasper.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils osaient me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi je souffrais comme je n'avais cessé de le faire depuis sept mois ? Etaient-ils si aveugles ? Si septiques quant à l'amour que je lui portais.

_Vous êtes réunis à présent Edward reprit Esmé.

_Non claquai-je.

Ma voix si assurée stria l'air silencieux, claquant tel un fouet sur les paroles amicales mais réfutées.

_Ne recommence pas avec tes insanités sur sa sécurité. Elle a prouvé que sans toi, sa vie se voyait écourtée. *Alice*_

Certes, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne pouvais partir. Elle se tuerait à la première occasion. Repenser aux motos, aux loups, à Victoria, à cette falaise. Mes doigts se crispèrent tandis qu'un léger feulement franchissait mes lèvres.

_Il est indéniable que je ne peux partir. Elle a besoin d'être protégée.

_Où est le problème dans ce cas ? Questionna Jasper, de plus en plus perdu. Pourquoi sembles-tu si désespéré ?

Me retournant brusquement vers eux, incapable d'en entendre davantage, bouillonnant intérieurement, scrutant leurs mines à la fois inquisitrice, inquiète, furieuse, je m'exclamai.

_Je suis parti dans l'espoir qu'elle soit…humaine…et je découvre que c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

_Que veux-tu dire ? *Alice*_

Je pinçai l'arête de mon nez, geste habituel dans le but de me calmer. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. J'étais le seul à blâmer. Le seul méritant les reproches. J'émis un soupir. Signe de mon agacement. Il n'avait pas à savoir. Pas à comprendre.

_Rien…Je dois m'assurer qu'elle est en sécurité.

_Tu devras lui parler*Alice*_

_Pour lui dire quoi ?

Il serait absurde que je lui parle. Je n'avais plus rien à lui dire hormis des banalités, des échanges insipides. Je pouvais certes m'excuser d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête, la forçant à me sauver, à me revoir. Ce qu'elle cherchait peut-être à éviter. Que pouvait-elle penser de moi ? Un être égoïste, stupide, puéril. Un être arrogant, du moins, assez pour penser pouvoir monopoliser l'attention.

_Elle a le droit de savoir l'état de sentiment. Tu es parti en lui faisant croire qu'elle n'était rien à tes yeux, que votre histoire n'avait été que mensonges s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire tendue. Elle m'en voulait. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation quelques mois plutôt. Lorsqu'elle avait compris ce que j'avais infligé à sa meilleure amie. Dans ce bois, j'avais été si près de réfuter mes propos, de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire oublier les mensonges éhontées que j'avais osé proférer. N'empêche elle m'avait cru si vite. Une rupture brutale. Bien qu'elle fût plus brutale pour moi que pour elle.

_Elle est heureuse maintenant. Elle ne doit pas…Elle croira me devoir quelque chose, je refuse de lui infliger une telle culpabilité.

Alice secoua la tête, affligée. Ses pensées recelant d'injures de tout genre. Je vis Jasper se placer derrière, lui caresser les bras. Ce geste agit comme un poignard dans ma poitrine, là où gisait un abyme béant. Un abyme faisant presque parti de ma routine. J'avais toujours cru les vampires invincibles. Ces derniers temps, j'avais dû reconsidérer cette affirmation. Un amour perdu pouvait détruire un vampire.

_Tu es si aveugle… Si stupide parfois… Penses-tu qu'elle ne t'aime plus ? Est-ce ce que tu tentes de nous sous-entendre ? N'as-tu pas vu dans quel état elle est ? N'as-tu pas entendu les propos de Charlie ? Bella a beau tenté de faire bonne figure, elle nous trompe personne…

Les propos de Charlie m'avaient profondément bouleversés, mais ayant vu Bella, je me rendais compte qu'il avait peut-être mal analysé l'état de sa fille, ou du moins, qu'elle s'était ressaisie. Elle me semblait en bonne état. Comprenant mes cogitations, elle gronda.

_Si tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour tenter de la reconquérir, je t'empêcherai de l'approcher tu m'entends, Edward ?

Ce fut à mon tour de gronder, si puissamment qu'elle tressaillit.

_Je t'interdis de douter de l'amour que je lui porte.

_Dans ce cas, Prouve le*Alice*_

Refusant d'en entendre davantage, je me glissai hors de notre demeure, rapide, vif. Je devais la retrouver, omettre les propos d'Alice. Ce soir, je serais l'ami, le protecteur. L'ange gardien peut-être. Quant à la suite, elle décidera. Je laissai mon libre arbitre entre ses doigts. Je parcourus notre forêt, l'herbe et les feuillages disparaissant sur mon chemin. Les bruits de centaines d'animaux retentirent autour de moi, et pourtant un puma aurait pu passer, que je n'aurais même pas bronché. Elle était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être devrais-je chasser ? Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais plus restauré. Non…Je devais d'abord m'assurer qu'elle était en vie. Je longeai la route, le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, je fus devant sa demeure. J'humais son odeur, sa présence. Cela me rappelait mes premières escapades nocturnes en ces lieux. Cela me semblait si lointain. Grimpant sur l'arbre, je me remémorai Roméo. Pourquoi l'avais-je tant dénigré ? J'avais également détruit mon propre bonheur. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde sur certains points. Nous aimions tout deux une personne, un ange jusqu'à mourir pour elle. Je m'engouffrai par sa fenêtre entrouverte. Et dans l'obscurité, j'eus le soulagement de voir sa silhouette. J'avais presque eu peur qu'elle entreprenne de nouvelles aventures. D'où lui venait ce soudain goût pour le danger ? Sa poisse avait toujours été présente. Mais à présent, elle paraissait la chercher. A pas feutrés, je me dirigeai vers elle. Son odeur m'embaumait totalement et pourtant je ne sentais plus ce feu ardent embraser ma gorge. C'était comme si ce sentiment de perte avait obstrué mes sens. Je ne désirais plus son sang. Je la désirais elle. Elle, uniquement. Elle était prostrée en chien de fusil. Semblant se protéger ? Je m'installai délicatement près d'elle, sentant son corps contre le mien. D'une main malhabile, je caressai sa joue, elle remua. Je devais être si froid.

Je remontai la couverture, nous séparant entièrement et me mit à la contempler. Elle était si belle. Un ami avait-il le droit d'enfreindre l'intimité de son amie ? Avait-il le droit de caresser cette dernière ? De souhaiter sa présence constamment à ses côtés ? Tiendrais-je longtemps dans ce rôle de l'ex-petit ami follement amoureux ? Je refusais même d'y penser. Je posai avec précaution, mon front sur son épaule. L'amour était une torture, Bella en était le geôlier et moi la victime condamnée. Pour une fois que j'étais la victime de Bella, sa proie. Je souris à cette pensée.

Elle remua de nouveau, se libérant de sa position, me forçant à me redresser. Son visage se blottit si près de mon torse, j'en eus des frissons. Sa chaleur…Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour connaître l'été, et cela avait été le cas, sous ses caresses. Elle me semblait si fragile, cassable. Un mouvement brusque de ma personne et elle disparaîtrait. Ce que je me refusais…Je me saisis de sa paume et y déposai un baiser. Humant son bouquet. Le meilleur vin que j'eusse sentit. Me sentait-elle ? Saurait-elle combien je l'aimais ? Accepterait-elle ma dévotion ? Non. Je devais demeurer l'ami.

_Edward…

Je tressaillis, mon nom sur ses lèvres. Sa voix endormie. Cela m'avait tant manqué. Je levai un tendre regard vers elle et vis son visage torturé. Qu'avait-elle ? Quel songe la tourmentait ?

_Va-t-en…Edward…Va-t-en…

Me figeant, je sentis mes membres devenir gourds. Mon cœur cessa sa course, ma respiration se coupa. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, l'importuner. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas laissé périr ? Pourquoi me forçait-elle à la contempler sans pouvoir l'aimer ?

_Danger…

J'étais un danger. Elle en avait enfin pris conscience. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher cela. J'étais bien trop dangereux pour elle. M'écartant de mon ange, je me glissai hors de ma source intarissable de bonheur. Jetant un dernier regard à sa silhouette endormie, appréciant encore une fois ses traits, je me retirai dans l'obscurité intérieure.

Nous nous reverrions dans quelques heures. Alors qu'elle suivra sa vie heureuse, je demeurerai à ses côtés sans l'importuner. Au nom de l'amour que je lui portais, je refusais de lui voler son humanité. Elle refusait mon amour, je lui offrirai mon amitié. Elle provoquait ma douleur, je la lui dissimulerai. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, un lourd sanglot franchit mes lèvres. Je m'assis sur la branche d'un arbre des plus proches et de mes bras, serrai ma poitrine. L'abyme béant de mon cœur ne m'avait jamais paru aussi grand. Aussi puissant.


	4. Unis Désunis

« _Va-t-en Edward, Va-t-en…Ne tente pas de me sauver de ce danger, pas cette fois.

Je vis alors sa silhouette s'écrouler sur le sol et s'enflammer »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, mes joues humectées. Scrutant le décor de ma chambre, je compris que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et étouffai un sanglot. Cela faisait si mal ! J'avais faillit le perdre réellement. Durant ces mois, la seule pensée qu'il soit en vie me permettait de demeurer vivante, s'il n'était plus, rien ne me retiendrait. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je vis qu'il était sept heures. J'allais devoir me rendre en cours, reprendre cette banale existence. Etait-il toujours à Forks ? Avais-je rêvé cela également ? Et si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Si Volterra n'avait été qu'une sublimation de mon esprit ? Quel jour serait-il ? Comment allait Jake ? Charlie ? Angela ? Je me redressai, plus alerte. Je n'avais aucune preuve de leur retour. Il n'était pas à mes côtés lors de mon émergence du monde des songes, comme il le faisait auparavant. Et si j'avais forcé mes hallucinations à de tels extrêmes. Mon cœur se délita de nouveau. J'étais persuadée que si j'effectuais une radio de mon cœur, on y verrait qu'un organe défraîchi en lambeaux. Il n'existait quasiment plus. A chaque souvenir d'Edward, il perdait une cellule.

Me secouant mentalement la tête, je me levai, chancelante. Et si au contraire, tout était réel ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils seront au lycée, comme avant ? Comment étais-je censée réagir face à Edward ? Je pouvais déjà exclure, l'amour. Maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais en vie, je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable de quoique ce soit. J'eus le souffle coupé. Etais-je obligée de le considérer comme…un ami ? J'en étais incapable, j'étais bien trop faible pour cela. Je ne saurais pas…Je ne pourrais pas.

Prenant ma trousse de toilette et quelques vêtements, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir, m'intrigua. Etais-ce moi ? Etais-je devenue aussi fade ? Presque aussi pâle que lui. Mes yeux cernés de noires comme les siens une fois assoiffés. Aucune rougeur n'égayait mes traits. Mes cheveux tombaient raides, sans aucune vivacité. Son amour pour moi n'avait jamais eu aucun sens. La preuve en était dans ce reflet Rien chez moi ne devait l'attirer, l'envouter. J'étais une banale humaine amoureuse d'un splendide vampire. Il m'avait permis de goûter aux délices de l'éternel un bref instant. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en demander plus. M'engouffrant sous la douche, j'appréciais le contact chaud de l'eau sur ma peau. Mon épiderme me paraissait si froid. Ainsi, dans cet état, je pouvais presque me croire vampire. Mon cœur ragea, je n'avais pas le droit de penser à cela. Pas le droit de repenser à cet avenir que j'avais cru possible, il y a fort longtemps. Cet avenir à présent caduque. Aucune larme ne se déversa comme si consciemment, je savais qu'elles ne serviraient à rien. Cela ne le ferait pas m'aimer plus. Une fois prête et légèrement normale, je descendis dans la cuisine. Charlie était-il réveillé ? Allais-je devoir expliquer mon absence ? Dans ce cas, que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je n'avais aucune excuse à portée de main ?

Il était installé à table, une tasse de café à la main, le journal plié devant soi. Il ne lisait pas les nouvelles, fait rare. Il semblait juste perdu dans les remous de sa tasse. Il m'attendait j'en avais conscience. J'allais devoir le rassurer. Le convaincre que j'allais bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Edward. Qu'aucune relation ne serait envisagée. Je me servis un bol de mes céréales, bien que je n'eusse jamais eu aussi peu faim de ma vie, et pris place face à lui. Il leva un regard déterminé, prudent, consciencieux, scrutateur vers moi.

_Bonjour Papa murmurai-je.

_Bien dormi Bells ?

J'avais parfaitement conscience du sous-entendu. Il escortait de me faire comprendre quelque chose du genre « Maintenant que tu es éveillée, j'attends les raisons de ton absence ». Je pris une large inspiration et jouai durant un moment avec les pétales de céréales de mon bol. Si seulement, je pouvais avoir le don d'Edward, juste en cet instant.

_Oui et toi ?

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et à ton absence.

Son approche fut directe cette fois. Relevant les yeux, je vis cependant qu'il n'était pas furieux, inquiet c'est tout. Comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. C'était la deuxième que je m'enfuyais sans raison. Il allait penser que j'avais de sérieux problèmes psychiques. Ce qui pouvait être le cas dans la mesure où je côtoyais des vampires, des lycanthropes. Et qu'en me rendant compte que les évènements d'hier étaient réels, je ressentais pour la deuxième fois la perte d'Edward. Il attendait des explications, j'allais lui en trouver. Pour le rassurer, le convaincre que rien n'avait changé. Que j'étais toujours morte et lui en vie.

_Tu dois te demander les raisons de mon départ. Disons qu'il y a eu un malentendu parmi les Cullen, malentendu dont j'étais responsable. Edward, par ce malentendu, a eu des ennuis, que j'étais la seule à pouvoir arranger. C'est pourquoi Alice…m'a permit d'aller à L.A et de l'aider.

Je me rendais compte de la mélasse de mes propos et scrutai les traits de Charlie dans l'espoir qu'il me crut. Il arqua un sourcil comme surpris, septique, attendant autre chose. Je n'avais jamais su mentir et espérais y arriver cette fois. Voyant que je ne bronchai toujours pas, il consentit à s'exprimer.

_Bien…Je suppose que c'est plus complexe que cela mais une question me taraude ? Pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? Tu ne lui dois rien que je sache, pas après qu'il t'ait abandonné en Septembre dernier.

Ma poitrine frémit. Ce souvenir me hantait encore, inutile d'y remuer la cuillère. La plaie était assez béante, le couteau ne saurait faire plus de dégâts. Je me tins discrètement la poitrine dans l'espoir de faire taire ses hurlements silencieux. Sans succès. Charlie venait d'éveiller l'abyme de mon cœur. Je devais cependant lui répondre.

_Certes. Il est partit mais…Cela ne veut pas dire que nous nous ne demeurons pas…amis.

Ce mot m'écorcha la lèvre, la gorge, les trippes. Il m'arracha les cordes vocales et je crus entendre un bourdonnement. Amis ? Que j'étais sotte, comment pourrais-je être son amie, après avoir goûté à ses étreintes, à ses baisers ? C'était tout bonnement stupide et mon cœur en avait conscience. D'où ses protestations.

_Amis ? S'enquit Charlie, effaré. Ils comptent restés ici n'est-il ?

_Je pense murmurai-je.

_Amis ? Avec Edward ?

J'opinai faiblement. Bien sûr, je n'en savais encore trop rien. Nous ne nous étions vu qu'une fois et nous n'avions pas parlé de cela. Mais s'il ne souhaitait pas cela, et bien, je m'éloignerai de lui. Si cela pouvait le rendre plus heureux, je ne lui adresserai même plus la parole. Ce serait comme si je n'avais jamais exister. Ces mots me rappelèrent ses mots. Mon cœur s'en rappela parfaitement. Je perdis une dizaine de cellules d'un coup. Aurais-je au moins le droit de côtoyer sa famille ? Esmé ? Alice ? Carlisle ? Emmett ? Jasper ? Pourquoi pas Rosalie ?

Voyant qu'il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux, je fis mine d'être en retard et rinçai mon bol que j'avais à peine touché. Je pris mon sac à dos, mon coupe vent, mes clefs et sortis promptement alors que mon cœur explosait. Amis.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de darder les alentours dans l'espoir de voir sa Volvo. Ce serait trop demander. Il ne viendrait pas. Rien ne nous liait à présent. Peut-être l'amitié ?

Je grimpai dans ma Chevrolet et démarrai. Elle crachota légèrement. J'eus soudainement une pensée pour Jacob. Je devais l'avertir de mon retour, je devais m'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire de la moto ? Ainsi j'entendrais de nouveau son ténor qui s'inquiéterait. Me revint en mémoire son ténor agacé de mes sottises. Son ténor me morigénant. Mon cœur se tut un instant. Je bifurquai dans l'allée, puis m'engagea dans la route, déserte à cette heure. Il était un peu trop tôt pour me rendre en cours, mais j'espérai échapper à Charlie. Je refusais qu'il comprenne que j'étais retombée dans ma léthargie. Que je demeurai morte. Que devais-je lui dire ? « Salut Edward » Banal… « Bonjour Edward »…Plus formelle. Après tout, j'allais devoir m'y habituer. Le formel serait mon quotidien. Alice serait-elle là ? Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Arrivée sur le parking, je vis qu'il était désert hormis une voiture. La Volvo. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, mon souffle se couper. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit ici ? Là ? Dans cette voiture ? Comme avant ? Amis Bella. Amis rien de plus, tout de moins. Je les vis descendre. Deux êtres parfaits dans un lycée aussi banal. Alice sautillant gaiement, me faisant de grands signes de la main et Edward, impassible, adossé à sa voiture. Je me garai, tentant de contenir mes tremblements et priant ce maudit trou de cesser de s'agrandir. Il désobéit. Je descendis doucement de mon antique Chevrolet, prudemment, refusant de tomber et de le voir obliger de me sauver. Il fallait que je sois forte. Il ne serait plus là pour me rattraper. Je les rejoignis tentant un sourire. Alice sauta dans mes bras, me serrant fortement contre elle. Je souris, humant son odeur. Délicate, fruitée, comme son propriétaire.

_Je suis ravie d'être de retour. C'est formidable de te revoir.

_C'est réciproque murmurai-je.

Elle s'écarta et un malaise s'éprit de moi lorsque je vis Edward s'approcher. Une poignée de main, juste un signe, une étreinte ? Mauvaise idée. Aucune étreinte. Je détournai les yeux un instant, avant d'entendre son douloureux ténor, si vrai que je maudissais mes hallucinations de l'avoir injurié. Chaque décibel vibra en moi comme si j'avais moi-même émis ces notes.

_Bonjour Bella.

Ses intonations, originaires d'un siècle bien différent, siècle où la courtoisie était de mise. L'élégance de ses propos digne des romans que je savourais avec tant d'assiduité, me berça un court instant avant que je ne ressaisisse. Amis Bella. Amis. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, étouffant un gémissement. Ses magnifiques yeux ocre me scrutaient, j'aurais presque cru reconnaître la lueur qui s'y balançait autrefois.

_Bonjour Edward.

Un simple bonjour ? Après tout ce que nous avions partagé, se réduire à un simple bonjour, un simple hochement de tête. Me rendant compte que je n'avais cessé de le contempler, je détournai le menton. Quelques élèves venaient d'arriver durant cette brève conversation. Ils avaient quasiment tous la même réaction à l'égard des nouveaux arrivants. Surprise. A n'en point douter, ce retour provoquerait les commentaires de la journée.

_Bella, as-tu choisit une université à ce propos ?

La voix d'Alice me ramena près d'elle. Près d'eux. C'était si étrange de réentendre sa voix cristalline. Sa voix chantante. Université ? Pas du tout. Disons que je n'y avais jamais pensé. J'avais toujours cru pouvoir convaincre Edward de me transformer en ce qu'il était. A présent, c'était différent. Certes les Volturis avaient arraché cette promesse à Alice, mais à quoi cela servirait de devenir comme eux, si mon unique raison d'être vampire n'était pas à mon côté. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre une éternité en étant l'amie d'Edward. Uniquement son amie. J'en souffrirais même étant vampire. Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse, je décidai de lui répondre brièvement. Inutile de lui dévoiler mes états d'âme.

_Non, je n'y ai pas pensé à dire vrai.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme aberrée de mon manque d'organisation, de sens des priorités. Je retins un sourire. L'agacer m'avait tant manqué.

_Nous allons y remédier. Tu passeras ce soir à la maison, on remplira quelques formulaires.

Chez eux ? Ce lieu que j'avais cru mien également. Je glissai un regard vers Edward, il demeurait impassible. Cela le dérangerait-il de devoir me supporter quelques heures supplémentaires ? Maudissait-il Alice ? Sûrement. Pour ne pas contrarier cette dernière, j'opinai. Qui plus est, j'adorerai revoir sa famille.

_Une dernière chose Bella, ton avenir a disparut ce matin.

Oh ! Elle avait compris mes projets en cette après-midi. Ses traits tirés, tendus. Je ne risquai rien avec Jake, mais je savais que l'incapacité de me voir, l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

_J'escortai voire Jacob.

_Bella…Des loups-garous murmura-t-elle.

Je frémis. Il ne s'agissait pas de monstres répugnants. Il s'agissait de mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, celui sans lequel je n'aurais jamais survécu. Et leur retour n'y changerait rien.

_Alice, Jake ne me ferait jamais de mal.

_Cela ne te semble-t-il pas légèrement suicidaire ? Répliqua Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui. N'étais-ce pas lui qui m'avait juré ne jamais avoir à choisir ? Avait-il encore une fois manqué à sa parole ?

_Non, comme cela ne me semble pas suicidaire de fréquenter des vampires.

Il tressaillit. Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait à l'instant, il ne me ferait pas changer d'avis, j'étais en danger dans les deux cas, et par amour, pour les deux camps, je ne me retirerai pas. Je vis Angela, venant vers nous. Elle tentait de masquer son étonnement à les trouver ici et son malaise à devoir se rapprocher d'eux. L'instinct de préservation humain forçait les lycéens à ne pas côtoyer les Cullen. Il se trouvait que chez moi, cet instinct était défaillant. Une fois à notre hauteur, elle me lança un sourire. Pensait-elle que tout s'était arrangé ? Que rien n'avait changé ? Elle perçut mon état et comprit. Depuis quand me comprenait-elle ainsi ? Avais-je aussi piète allure ?

_Bonjour reprit-elle à l'intention des Cullen.

Alice lui offrit un large sourire et je vis Angela cligner plusieurs fois des paupières. Incorrigible Alice. Edward se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Le début des cours fut annoncé, nous forçant à rejoindre la réalité. Nous ne partagions pas les mêmes cours et je pus voir du soulagement sur les traits d'Edward. Si euphorique à l'idée de me quitter ?

Je calmai discrètement mon cœur, suivant Angela. Elle ne dit rien mais je savais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pouvais-je même me désigner comme amie ? Pouvais-je même l'espérer ?


	5. Un autre que moi

Point de vue d'Edward:

Elle avait hissé le danger que je représentais au rang de celui des clébards. De ceux qui d'un mouvement pouvait la détruire. Il me semblait le mériter, il me semblait même y percevoir un semblant de raison. Mais venant d'elle…Jamais je ne m'y serais attendu. Elle avait toujours tant dénigré ce que j'étais, qu'elle m'avait rendu humain. Qu'elle m'avait presque convaincu de mon humanité. Côtoyer des clébards ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Souhaitait-elle mourir ou cherchait-elle juste à me torturer ? A me blesser comme je l'avais blessé sans savoir que j'avais souffert sinon plus que sa personne ?

_Edward Cullen, de retour. S'est-il remis avec Bella ? *Tyler*_

C'était la principale question à laquelle me confrontaient leurs insipides pensées depuis mon retour. Non, nous n'étions plus ensemble...Je n'étais plus rien.

_Je ne la vois toujours pas Edward. Elle paraît vraiment décidée à s'y rendre. Que vas-tu faire ? Comment penses-tu l'en empêcher ?*Alice*_

Je serrais les poings. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sans défense parmi cette instable bande de loups. Elle n'y survivra pas. Une image furtive me vint à l'esprit. Mon ange gisant dans un bain de sang. Non ! Elle n'irait pas. Je trouverais un moyen. Elle me haïra sûrement. Mais n'étais-ce pas déjà les sentiments qu'elle portait à mon égard ? Peu importait ce qu'elle penserait de moi, tant qu'elle demeurait en vie. Loin de ses clébards.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge je soupirai, le temps s'enlisait, me refusant sa présence. Elle devait être avec Angela, la seule amie ayant demeuré à mon absence. J'avais dû prendre mon mal en patience lorsque les pensées de Jessica m'étaient parvenues. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, jalouse de mon ange. Mon Ange ? Avais-je encore le droit de la nommer ainsi ? Non. J'en avais conscience. Je la retrouverai au déjeuner. Elle baisserait son splendide regard, se dérobant à ma vue. Elle niera ma présence comme ce matin. La voir, détourner les yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite en ma présence, élever la voix, elle avait tant changé. Le pire c'était que cette nouvelle Bella me rendait encore plus fou d'elle. Nous désirons toujours ce que nous avons. Moi j'avais eu ce que j'avais le plus désiré avant de le délaisser. A présent, ce désir de l'avoir à mes côtés, surpassait tout le reste. Et je savais ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir. Nous avions un cours de biologie en commun. Un cours où je sentirais sa chaleur, si proche de moi. Un cours où j'humerai discrètement son odeur. Un cours où je m'enivrerai de sa splendeur.

oOo

Lorsque je pénétrai dans le réfectoire à la suite de ma sœur, je ressentais une boule dans le ventre. Rare les fois où un vampire pouvait être…stressé. Mais je l'étais parce qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de moi, et j'ignorai toujours comment agir. A sa vue, je déglutis. Elle était si belle. Angela semblait lui raconter le dernier film qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visionner. Mais ma Bella était ailleurs, dans son monde où je n'avais nul accès. Rêvant de choses dont j'étais privé. Désirant certaines choses que je ne pouvais déceler. Comme ayant sentit mon regard, elle releva les yeux dans notre direction. Et un fugitif instant, ses prunelles, perles d'Orient, rencontrèrent les miennes, banales topazes. Comme je l'avais prévu, elle baissa les yeux, omettant ma présence. Ma douleur. Alice m'entraîna, insouciante de ce malaise qui m'étreignait, m'installant à leur table face à elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns formèrent un rideau sur ses traits. Elle se dérobait à ma vue. De nouveau, l'abyme de mon cœur se manifesta, je le caressai discrètement.

_Il a l'air si mal *Angela*_

Je tentais de recouvrer cette impassibilité qui m'était propre. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Je refusais qu'elle me revienne par culpabilité. Je souhaitais qu'elle soit heureuse même si je n'étais sien, paradoxalement, je souhaitais qu'être sien la rende heureuse. Si je ne m'en étais jamais allé, m'aimerait-elle encore ?

_As-tu faim Edward ? S'enquit ma sœur.

Non. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je souhaitais juste qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me contemple avec adoration comme avant. Je souhaitais qu'elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle m'avait attendu. Je souhaitais juste la prendre dans mes bras, étais-ce trop demander ?

_Non. Merci Alice.

Ma sœur disparut. Sûrement en train de jouer son rôle de la parfaite petite humaine qui se nourrissait trois fois par jour. Un rôle que j'étais las de jouer. Surtout lorsque je me sentais de moins en moins humain plus cadavre, depuis qu'elle m'avait rayé de sa vie. Cette heure de déjeuner fut l'une des plus horribles de ma vie. Alice et Angela discutaient gaiement, tentant de nous intégrer à la conversation. Mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa silhouette alors qu'elle mâchonnait sans entrain la même part de pizza. Cela n'était pas sans me rappeler un fameux souvenir. Elle et moi, dans ce même réfectoire, mangeant la même pizza. J'avais eu si peur à l'époque que mon venin ne la contamine. Rien ne s'était fait.

Elle ne recroisa plus mon regard, souriant à quelques répliques de ma sœur, sans plus.

Plus les secondes filaient, plus j'étais désemparée à l'idée de l'heure qui allait suivre. Angela et Alice ne seraient pas présentes. Nous serions que tous les deux. Comment se dérobera-t-elle cette fois ? Et si elle me demandait à changer de partenaire ? Ce serait légitime après tout. J'aurais tant voulu nous éviter tout cela.

La sonnerie retentit et je la vis parfaitement tressaillir. Si elle ne souhaitait pas ma présence, qu'elle le dise et je disparaîtrai. La voyant agir ainsi, j'avais l'horrible impression de l'encombrer comme un futile objet. Comme Newton le faisait à une époque. Je refusais d'être relégué au rang de Newton. Nos amies s'éclipsèrent, espérant nous donner une chance.

_Saisie ta chance *Alice*_

_Bonne Chance Bella*Angela*_

Lui souhaitait-elle bonne chance en vue de me supporter ? Elle se leva, dans l'intention de se débarrasser de son plateau mais je fus plus prompt. Connaissant sa maladresse, je m'en saisis et le portai à l'espace prévu à cet effet. Nous franchîmes le seuil du réfectoire au même instant.

_Merci murmura-t-elle.

Je ne cillai point, ne voulant pas la forcer à engager une conversation. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre cours commun, des milliers de questions me taraudèrent. Pouvais-je lui attraper la main ? A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? La dérangeai-je ? Espérait-elle me voir disparaître ? De quoi allions-nous parler ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si gênée ?

Et pourtant, je n'osais m'exprimer. Elle paraissait si mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait été ainsi face à moi. Autant distante. Cela me lacérait furieusement.

Le cours du jour portait sur les pigments photosynthétiques. Un sujet des plus lassants. J'aurais presque préféré un film, pour avoir l'occasion de la contempler. Elle prenait le cours, imperturbable. Sérieuse. Jamais l'école n'avait eu tant d'importance à ses yeux. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ses notes s'étaient grandement améliorées. Il aura fallu que je m'en aille…Il n'aura fallu que cela…Aucun regard ne m'était destiné. Aucun geste ne la trahissait. Elle était plus statufiée que moi.

La dernière demi-heure, Mr Banner nous donna à analyse des chlorelles à l'aide du microscope. Elle et comme moi émîmes un soupir. Trop de répétitions. Trop de douleur. Je plaçai la lame sur le plateau et le lui désignai. Elle s'exécuta avant de prendre quelques notes. Je l'imitai. Lorsque la rumeur des conversations s'amplifia autour de moi, je décidai de me tourner vers elle. Tentant une approche, quelque chose. Elle semblait ailleurs de nouveau. Depuis quand était-elle dans une bulle si opaque ?

_A quoi penses-tu ?

Cette réplique que je lui avais tant lancée me parut presque indiscrète. Elle tourna son menton vers moi, m'accordant un minimum d'attention, je sentis une chamade de mon myocarde jusque là inconnu. Ses yeux étaient étonnés. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce genre de question, je me serais cogné la tête conte la paillasse si je n'avais eu peur de la détruire.

_Je…Je devais appeler Jacob et…J'ai oublié. Il doit être en train de se ronger les sangs.

Elle eut un sourire. Je bouillonnai. Il avait droit à ses sourires. A ses attentions. Il avait droit à une considération. Et moi ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de la mettre en danger, de… Me remplacer dans son cœur. L'aimait-elle ? Elle ne devait pas. Il était trop dangereux. J'étais si hypocrite. Qu'étais-je moi alors ? A trouver des excuses dans l'espoir qu'elle ne fréquente aucun autre homme. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux. Elle ne m'appartenait plus. Elle se devait d'être heureuse. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec ce clébard.

_Bella, c'est dangereux.

_Pour la dernière fois, Jacob ne me fera aucun mal murmura-t-elle.

Je serrai les poings. Ne pas s'énerver ! Ne pas perdre le contrôle ! Pas ici ! Pas devant tant d'innocents. Pas devant elle ! Je fermai les yeux, pinçant l'arête de mon nez.

_Il est instable Bella.

_Il va bien.

Elle me défia du regard. Durant un instant, j'oubliais l'objet de notre désaccord. Elle me regardait avec ses splendides yeux bruns. Elle me contemplait si exquise. Ce n'était plus son sang que je voulais. C'était elle uniquement. J'aurais pu donner tout ce que je possédais pour elle. Uniquement Elle.

_Edward…Tu m'avais promis que je n'aurais pas à choisir.

Elle n'aurait jamais à choisir entre eux et nous. Mais il était dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Sans surveillance. Aussi loin de moi qui plus est. Sa mine suppliante me brisa le cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps.

_Le problème n'est pas là Bella. Tu ignores de quoi ils sont capables.

_Tu oublies une chose fondamentale. Jake est mon ami. Il était durant ces sept derniers mois, la personne qui m'a permit de me retrouver. Tu ne comprendras sûrement pas mais crois moi, Jake a toujours su me relever lorsque je trébuchais, et ce ne fut jamais lui qui me faisait trébucher.

Devais-je comprendre un reproche sous-jacent ? Il était là, je le concevais lorsque je l'avais abandonné. Croyait-elle sincèrement que j'avais eu du plaisir à me retirer de sa vie ? N'avait-elle rien compris ? Il était trop tard, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je le voyais quand elle mentionnait ce jeune Indien. J'ignorai si elle aimait mais il importait dans sa vie, contrairement à moi. S'il était ce qu'elle voulait, je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer. De faire obstacle à…à…Ses sentiments. Je déglutis alors que tout mon être hurlait. Comment vivrais-je sans elle ? J'opinai alors, conscient que je n'étais plus l'élu de son cœur. Elle me sourit. Et à cet instant, je souffris encore plus. Parce que ce sourire était comme un soulagement. Le soulagement de ne pas avoir à choisir entre son amitié et son cœur. Son cœur appartenant à un autre, son amitié m'étant destiné.

_Merci Edward…Ne culpabilise pas. Je serais le tenir.

Culpabiliser ? Pensait-elle uniquement que je culpabilisais alors que le Vésuve n'avait jamais eu autant d'explosions en son sein. J'étais réellement mort à dater de ce jour. Ce jour où j'avais su que mon unique raison de survivre devenait celle d'un autre. Un autre qui n'était plus moi.


	6. L'espoir fait vivre

Point de vue de Bella : 

J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir de mon arrivée. Après tout, nous nous étions quittés brusquement. Et j'ignorai encore sa pensée quant au retour des Cullen. M'en voudrait-il d'être partie ainsi, allant chercher la mort pour le sauver ? Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place ? Il savait combien je l'avais aimé. Combien je ne cessais de l'aimer malgré tout. J'aperçus la maison de mon meilleur ami. Cette maison où j'avais passé tant d'heures en sa compagnie. Un rideau s'était abaissé. Etais-ce mon ami ? Je descendis de ma Chevrolet et me dirigeai vers la maison en rondins. Je me figeai lorsque je vis mon meilleur ami en sortir les traits serrés. Son regard ne m'avait jamais paru aussi dur. Aussi froid hormis la fois où il avait eu peur que je ne le délaisse en découvrant ce qu'il était. Il s'arrêta face à moi, me scrutant avec intérêt.

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé en revenant hier soir mais j'étais épuisée.

_C'est ce que Charlie m'a dit.

J'opinai alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse. Il inspectait chaque centimètre de ma peau découverte, cherchant sûrement une quelconque trace de morsure, de blessure. Je fus touchée de son attention. Au moins, il ne me haïssait pas.

_Je vais bien Jake.

_Pourquoi es-tu allé le sauver ? Tu ne lui devais rien. Qu'il périsse !

Je frémis. Edward, périr ? Si Edward n'existait plus, je n'avais aucune raison d'être. J'étais prête à souffrir s'il était en vie et heureux. Jacob perçut ma réaction et se détendit. Pouvait-il tenter de me comprendre ? Pouvait-il essayer de saisir les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais agis ainsi ?

_Jake, imagine toi aimer une personne démesurément, imagine toi devoir supporter son décès…

_Il devrait être mort pour toi après tout ce temps…

_Il ne l'est pas tranchai-je, ma voix claquant tel un fouet.

Mon ami sut qu'il s'était aventuré dans un terrain houleux et émit un soupir avant de me prendre dans ses bras, m'étreignant violemment. Je l'aurais repoussé si je n'avais eu tant besoin de sa chaleur à cet instant. L'abyme béant de mon cœur avait besoin de cesser d'hurler et seul Jake pouvait l'en empêcher.

_J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Si peur en te voyant partir seule avec cette buveuse de sang…

_Jake m'insurgeai-je.

Il rit à croire que ma colère ne l'inquiétait nulle autre mesure. Il savait que je détestais lorsqu'il les nommait ainsi. D'un autre côté, sa nature le forçait à agir ainsi. Son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'il défit notre étreinte, me contemplant de nouveau.

_Comment vas-tu ?

Je savais parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il ne faisait ni référence à mon enveloppe charnelle, ni à une quelconque allusion physique. Il faisait référence à cette chose qui faisait battre démesurément mon cœur, et détruisait ma poitrine. Il faisait référence à cette douleur que j'avais prise involontairement pour ami. Je n'eus pas à répondre à cela. Jacob me connaissait assez pour y répondre à ma place. Il posa son bras chaud sur mon épaule me guidant jusqu'à son garage.

_Je sais ce qui te ferait le plus grand bien, une virée rien que toi et moi.

Je souris avant d'opiner fermement. Entendre sa voix s'inquiéter pour moi, me paraissait la meilleure option pour le moment. J'étais persona no grata dans sa vie alors qu'il serait ad vitam æternam dans la mienne. Je retrouvai ma moto. Aussi flamboyante qu'auparavant. J'avais hâte de réessayer. De retenter cette expérience. De ressentir l'adrénaline, le vent fouettant mes cheveux, sa voix me morigénant. Je voulais retrouver ce bonheur éphémère. Nulle n'avait le droit de me le retirer. C'était mon unique appel à sa mémoire. Si Edward me refusait l'accès à sa vie, qu'il me laisse l'accès à sa voix. A cette impression que je comptais pour lui, même si au fond de moi, je savais que cela n'était que balivernes. Jacob les sortit toutes deux et les installa sur le plateau de ma Chevrolet.

_Nous allons nous rendre au même coin que la dernière fois. Cependant, je te demanderai une chose, ne saute pas des falaises.

Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il s'égosillait. L'humour de Jake avait l'immense particularité de n'être drôle que pour lui. Il prit les clés de ma poche, me forçant à m'installer côté passager. Foutue gènes lupins ! Nous sortîmes du village par le sud. Retrouver le chemin de terre sinuant à travers la forêt mélangea quelque chose en moi. C'était comme si j'attendais mon tour à un jeu à la fête foraine. L'impression d'être impatiente et effrayée. J'adorais cette sensation aussi paradoxale soit-elle. Après tout la vie était faite de paradoxes. A travers le rideau des arbres, j'apercevais l'Océan Pacifique, gris foncé sous la couverture nuageuse. Nous étions sur les falaises, au dessus du rivage. Jacob conduisait bien trop rapidement pour ma pauvre Chevrolet, tout en se lamentant de sa faible capacité.

_Il faudrait que je bidule…commença-t-il.

_Fous la paix à ma voiture.

Il retint un rire mais se tut cependant. Lorsque la saillie rocheuse fut visible, je frissonnais. Elle paraissait terrifiante d'ici. Comment avais-je eu le courage de sauter ? L'amour pouvait nous faire faire des folies. Et étrangement, je le referais s'il m'était possible d'entendre sa voix.

_Je t'en empêcherai répliqua Jacob.

Avait-il deviné mes pensées ? Sûrement pas, il pensait peut-être que je voulais réitérer l'expérience en quête d'adrénaline. Haussant les épaules, je continuais à admirer le paysage. Il prit la bifurcation et se rangea sur le bas-côté. Nous allâmes chercher les motos que nous plaçâmes sur le chemin.

_Ne ferait-il pas une crise s'il te voyait faire cela ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre de qui il parlait et je savais également ce qu'il souhaitait sous-entendre. Il se demandait depuis mon arrivée, comment Edward avait-il pu m'autoriser à venir. Il souhaitait surtout savoir si j'étais toujours sa petite amie.

_Sûrement.

J'ignorai pourquoi je ne lui disais pas la vérité. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami. En fait, j'avais l'impression que si je proférais mes pensées à voix haute, cela leur donneraient une dimension plus véridique. Ce qui me…torturait. Il ne dit plus rien, fait rare. Nous enfourchâmes nos engins et les enclenchâmes d'un même mouvement. Je guettais sa voix avant de me le lancer. J'attendais qu'il s'exprime avant de poursuivre ce délire.

« Tu es absurde Bella. Vraiment Absurde ! Que cherches-tu ? »

Je souris, satisfaite avant de suivre mon meilleur ami, sentant le vent dans mes cheveux, l'embrayage sous mes doigts et la voix d'Edward dans ma tête.

oOo

Nous déposâmes les engins dans son garage. J'étais euphorique. Cela avait été si génial. L'entendre durant des heures, me hurler d'arrêter, de cesser mes enfantillages. Et lorsque je relâchais un peu trop l'embrayage, l'entendre m'intimer de revenir dans la villa. Cela avait eu le mérite de me rappeler que je devais rejoindre Alice, pour les formulaires d'inscription. Jacob aussi jubilait. C'était nos moments. Une activité nous étant exclusivement destinés. J'aimais la moto, sa compagnie. Jacob était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Mon meilleur ami. Et j'avais besoin de lui. Surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Maintenant que je devais souffrir tous les jours. Il me raccompagna à ma voiture, cogitant. Je savais qu'il souhaitait me dire quelque chose, le trajet du retour avait été par bien des égards trop silencieux. Alors que je refermais ma portière, il se pencha à ma fenêtre.

_Bella

Ses yeux noirs ancrés dans leurs orbites me toisèrent un instant avant de poursuivre. Je ne cillai pas et attendis. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut bien long, il poursuivit.

_Es-tu de nouveau avec lui ?

Tôt ou tard il m'aurait posé cette question. Il était bien trop curieux et attaché à ma personne. Je ne lui mentirai pas. J'avais besoin de confier et il était là.

_Non. Je…Il ne m'aime plus.

C'était assez stupidement dit mais c'était en résumé ce qu'il fallait dire. J'aurais cru que Jacob se serait réjouit de me savoir loin des « buveurs de sang » mais au contraire, il parut presque navré. Je reconnus cependant une lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux. Je devins méfiante.

_A quoi penses-tu Jake ?

_Bella, je tiens énormément à toi. Et si l'autre abruti ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il perd, moi je saurais te valoriser.

J'étais touchée mais comme je l'avais dit plus tôt. Jake n'était qu'un ami, un frère. Mon âme sœur mais fraternelle. Je ne souhaitais cependant pas le perdre. Durant un instant, je mûris mes paroles puis décidai d'y répondre.

_Je tiens beaucoup à toi Jake mais je l'aime encore.

_Je saurais t'attendre.

_Je ne te vois pas en ce sens.

Il secoua la tête, voulant dire qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, je n'insistai pas et quittai la réserve en direction de ma maison. J'allais devoir me changer ou risquai les commentaires désagréables d'Emmett sur mon odeur.

Charlie n'était pas rentré à mon grand bonheur. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, déposant mon sac sur mon lit avant de prendre ma trousse de toilettes et quelques vêtements de rechanges. N'étais-ce pas du suicide que de me rendre chez lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il y serait ? Je ne pouvais cependant pas omettre Alice, Esmé et sa famille, que je tenais en grande estime. Après m'être apprêtée, je décidai de faire mes devoirs, me débarrassant ainsi de cette corvée et permettant à mon esprit de s'échapper de la lourde torture que lui infligeait Edward.

Charlie entra une demi-heure après que j'eusse terminé le repas. Il me lança un regard scrutateur en s'attablant. Espérait-il voir des larmes ? M'entendre geindre ? Je pensais que nous en avions finit avec toute cette histoire. Je piquai quelques pâtes de mon assiette. L'appétit me manquait face à la perspective de la soirée qui m'attendait.

_Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Je n'étais pas dupe. Mon père craignait le jour où je rentrerais à la maison tout sourire en lui clamant que j'étais de nouveau avec Edward. Il ignorait juste que cela était impossible. Je caressai discrètement mon cœur à cette pensée avant de répondre.

_Bien. Je suis allée à La Push.

_Comment va Jake ?

_Bien.

Il ne dit rien, savourant son plat. Je devais cependant le prévenir de mes projets pour cette soirée. S'il refusait, cela me permettrait de ne pas avoir à « mourir » cette nuit. M'armant de courage, je me lançais.

_Alice me demande de passer chez eux, ce soir. Elle compte remplir quelques formulaires d'inscriptions aux différentes universités. Et elle m'a proposé d'en faire de même. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ?

Il médita sa réponse, j'évitai son regard. Parfois je me disais qu'avoir le don d'Edward pouvait s'avérer être une aubaine. Je me mis alors à compter mentalement combien de temps il mettait à répondre. J'arrivai à deux minutes lorsqu'il s'exprima.

_D'accord, à condition que tu ne rentres pas trop tard.

J'opinai, le cœur en lambeaux. J'allais le revoir mais à quel prix ?

_Au fait, sans vouloir être indiscret. Où en est votre relation amicale entre Edward et toi ?

_Bien. Elle…se construit.

_Bien.

Je haussai les épaules. La notion du bien variait selon les hommes et leurs situations. Etre amie avec Edward ne revêtait rien de bien à mes yeux ?

oOo

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'engageai dans ce sentier sombre, quittant la route vers leur demeure. Cela me semblait pourtant une éternité. Revoir leur maison illuminé me ramenait e Septembre dernier. La dernière fois où j'avais vu cette demeure en vie. Mon cœur se scarifia de nouveau. Quelques cellules de plus ou de moins, cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Je me garai devant leur garage et y descendis. Pourquoi chaque pas vers ce perron semblait peser sur mon cœur ? Alors que j'allais annoncer ma présence, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Alice, toujours aussi extatique.

_Bella ! Enfin tu es là !

Je souris, pensait-elle que j'allais fuir ? C'est alors que je me souvins que ses visions ne fonctionnaient pas sur les loups. Elle avait dû se faire un sang d'encre. Elle m'étreignit doucement avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur. Aïe ! Je n'avais pas prévu cet accès de douleur. La maison était l'exacte réplique qu'avant leur départ. Même le piano…Nouvelle accès de douleur. Cette soirée allait me faire perdre beaucoup de cellules de mon myocarde. Esmé me sourit chaleureusement, déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

_Ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

_Moi de même Esmé.

Je sentis une tape magistrale sur l'épaule et grimaçai. Vraiment délicat Emmett !

_Alors Bella, combien de branches as-tu dégommé en arrivant ici ?

_Des centaines.

_Géant !

Sa puérilité me divertit. Emmett était ainsi, aussi insouciant et…débile que Jacob. Cette comparaison m'amusa. Si l'un ou l'autre avait eu vent de cette juxtaposition, je ne me doutais pas qu'il m'aurait « dégommé ».

_Bonsoir Bella déclara une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et souris à Jasper. Ravie qu'il soit moins distant de moi. Quoiqu'il aura fallu un incident horrible pour que cela se fasse. Derrière lui se trouvait…un ange. Un dieu païen. Cet Apollon que j'avais toujours vénéré. Il était adossé au mur, me contemplant de ses prunelles topaze aussi dures que la pierre, aussi froide que la glace. A l'image de sa nature.

Il me sourit d'un air presque forcé. Aïe ! Détournant les yeux, je vis Jasper grimaçait. Zut ! Il l'avait sentit. Alice, comprenant le soudain malaise qui s'était installé m'entraîna dans la salle à manger où Carlisle et une montagne de piles de feuilles m'attendaient. Le jeune patriarche me sourit, visiblement amusée de mon air décontenancé.

_Bonsoir Bella.

_Bonsoir Carlisle. Pourquoi tout cela ?

_On doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté s'exclama Alice, m'asseyant face à son père et se plaçant en tête de table. Avec un air de femme d'affaire qui me dérida, elle saisit un bloc de notes, un stylo et se tourna vers moi. J'eus l'impression d'une journaliste, interviewant quelqu'un d'apportant. Carlisle ne semblait pas prêt de se départir de ce sourire. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait là.

_ Je ne suis là que pour conseiller me rassura-t-il.

J'opinai, reconnaissante avant de tourner le menton vers ma meilleure amie qui s'impatientait.

_Bien Bella. As-tu une idée de ce que tu aimerais faire ?

Excellente question. Non ! J'avais toujours cru pouvoir être vampire. De ce fait, avoir un métier m'avait semblé inutile.

_Non

_Je l'avais deviné.

Alors pourquoi me demandait-elle ? Sachant que c'était Alice, je me contentais de secouer la tête. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Elle griffonna sur sa feuille.

_Quels sont tes centres d'intérêts ?

Je fus pensive un moment. Je n'avais pas vraiment de centres d'intérêts. J'avais plus tendance à être constante comme fille. Je n'aspirais pas à grand-chose.

_Je dirais lire avouais-je, amusée.

Elle fit la moue. Apparemment elle espérait une autre directive, elle ajouta quelques notes.

_Autre chose ?

_Je ne sais pas Alice. Je n'ai jamais eu de centres d'intérêts.

_Le sport ?

Je la toisai un moment, cherchant un rictus, une grimace, prouvant qu'elle plaisantait. Rien.

_Tu t'adresses vraiment à moi, Alice ? Moi Bella ?

J'entendis le rire tonitruant d'Emmett suivit de celui de Jasper. Voici des personnes saines d'esprits qui comprenaient que le sport et moi…Sans commentaire. Alice se renfrogna avant de poursuivre.

_Cuisine ?

_Me voies-tu gastronome ? Je détruirai la cuisine dès mon arrivée, et provoquerai sûrement deux ou trois incendies.

Le rire des membres de la fratrie redoubla, tandis que Carlisle toussotait cachant son hilarité. Alice frappa son bloc sur la table, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Je fus surprise que la table ne se soit pas brisée. Elle fulminait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper et Edward apparaître sur le seuil.

_Ne peux-tu pas être sérieuse ?

_Je le suis Alice. Je n'ai jamais été doué en quoique ce soit. Je me suis toujours contentée d'être constante. Et cela m'a toujours suffit.

_Je ne te demande pas d'être douée mais de trouver métier qui serait possible de te convenir.

C'était illogique, paradoxale. Comment faire un métier sans y être destinée ? Je veux dire je ne pouvais pas prétendre être golfeuse alors que je n'avais aucun don pour cela. Aucun intérêt.

_Que veux-tu dire Alice ?

_Non clama Edward.

Je le contemplai, ébahie. Il fixait sa sœur, furieux. Sa mâchoire tendue, son corps raide. Sa beauté intacte. Alice continuait cependant à me scruter.

_Bella, tu ne pourras pas faire des études complètes, dans la mesure où tu es destinée à être vampire, mais il faut que ton entourage te pense en voie d'étudier un métier que tu serais susceptible de pratiquer.

Vampire ? Je restai coite un instant, me demandant vraiment comment elle pouvait penser cela. Je n'avais plus de raison d'être vampire. Un nouvel accès de douleur m'envahit.

_Alice, je…je ne serais pas Vampire.

Elle tressaillit comme si je venais de lui révéler la sottise du siècle. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ses visions l'avaient trompés. Je vis alors que toute la famille se trouvait dans la salle à manger. J'étais centre de toutes les attentions et je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Cela n'aurait pas dû prendre cette directive. Cela n'aurait pas dû dériver ainsi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? Je te vois parfaitement vampire. Tu es décidée, Edward aussi…

_Arrête murmurai-je, ne pouvant retenir une grimace. La douleur avait été incontrôlable cette fois.

_Ce n'est pas utile d'en parler Alice reprit Carlisle.

Elle se leva, totalement surprise. Comme si elle ne comprenait plus ce qui leur arrivait.

_Les Volturi viendront vérifier si elle est l'une des nôtres. Nous avons donné notre parole.

Les Volturi ? Je les avais oubliés, plongée comme je l'étais dans ma douleur.

_Tu as donné ta parole s'exclama Edward.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité que je le rejoigne. Que je l'encombre. Ce fut le coup fatal. Je ne pouvais plus supporter une nouvelle douleur. Mon cœur était à sec ce soir. Je devais rentrer. Je devais quitter ses lieux.

_Je l'ai fait pour nous sauver s'écria Alice.

Je me relevai sous le regard attentif de cette famille que j'avais tant apprécié. Je devais y aller. Sinon j'allais m'effondrer. Ce que je souhaitais ardemment éviter.

_Où vas-tu Bella ? S'enquit Esmé.

_Je…Je dois rentrer. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour demain et…On fera cela une prochaine fois Alice.

Elle voulut répliquer mais Jasper l'en empêcha. Je lui en fus reconnaissante sur ce coup-là. Leur souriant, je quittai la pièce d'un pas mesuré, le cœur au bout des lèvres. Je traversai le salon sans l'apercevoir. Ce n'était qu'une fois dans l'habitacle que je me permis une faiblesse. Je serrais fermement ma poitrine dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

_Je t'en supplie...murmurai-je.

L'abyme semblait me refuser cet honneur. Il fallait que je rentre. Je ne devais pas m'effondrer ici. Garder une allure saine et irréprochable. Tremblante, j'enclenchai le moteur et m'engageai dans l'allée, tentant de tenir encore un instant. J'allais devoir être forte. Charlie m'attendait sûrement, suspicieux. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je pris une longue inspiration et sortis de l'habitacle. Je sentis mes jambes flancher mais elles tinrent bon. Mes tremblements se faisaient plus importants. Tiens bon Bella ! Encore un instant ! Je t'en prie mon Abyme, étouffe la douleur encore un moment !

_Bella ?

Il m'attendait comme je l'avais pressenti. Je passai devant lui, souriante. Rien ne devait transparaître. Il me jaugea, suspicieux.

_Pourquoi es-tu de retour si tôt ?

_J'étais fatiguée. Cette journée avec Jacob m'a épuisée. Je…montre me coucher. Bonne nuit murmurai-je.

Il opina alors que je gravissais les escaliers, chancelante. Sur mon lit, je mordis violemment mon oreiller, étouffant mes cris. Etouffant ma douleur. Mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine. Il n'y avait plus de cellules. Plus de myocarde. Que la douleur… Des larmes obscurcirent ma vue. « Tu as donné ta parole ».

Je retins un nouveau cri. Pourquoi cela me faisait-il autant de mal ? Je savais qu'il ne m'appartenait plus mais l'entendre me prouva que j'avais gardé un espoir. Et c'est cet espoir qui me faisait tant hurler. On disait que l'espoir faisait vivre. Dans mon cas, cet espoir fut la raison de ma déchéance. Alors si l'espoir faisait vivre, je n'aspirais plus qu'à mourir.


	7. L'appel des coeurs

Point de vue d'Edward :

C'est ainsi qu'elle fuit. Emportant avec elle, les derniers espoirs que j'aurais pu porter à notre histoire. Elle ne souhaitait plus être vampire, ni appartenir à ma famille. Elle souhaitait juste poursuivre sa vie d'humaine comme je l'avais toujours espéré. Doucement, je m'éloignai de la salle à manger, m'effondrant sur le divan. Elle était partie si vite, fuyant l'idée sordide de nous voir ensemble. A quoi m'attendais-je après tout ? Bella ne m'aimait plus. J'allais devoir cesser d'espérer. Elle avait un autre. Cela suffisait.

_Edward, comment as-tu pu ? Hurla Alice.

Comment avais-je pu ? Comment avais-je pu ? N'étais-ce pas elle qui venait de détruire tous mes espoirs en lançant ce sujet ? N'étais-ce pas elle qui souhaitait la forcer à rejoindre notre clan ? Je n'y étais pour rien. La seule erreur que j'eusse commise ce soir fut de ne pas avoir eu le cran de la retenir. Je levai un regard peu amène vers ma sœur et retins le flot de haine que j'aurais voulu déverser.

_Il aurait suffit que tu dises que tu souhaites qu'elle te rejoigne. Il aurait suffit que tu agisses comme un homme pour une fois.

_Cela ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit, qu'elle ne le souhaitait peut-être pas ? M'insurgeai-je.

Alice eut un rire désabusé. Un rire de dément. Comme si ce que je venais de dire était la pire idiotie qu'elle ait entendu. Je me relevai de ce divan, prêt à quitter les lieux. J'aimais trop Alice, et ne souhaitais pas la blesser.

_Tu es aveugle Edward. Si aveugle. Tu as beau être le vampire le plus expérimenté mais tu ne vaux rien en tant qu'humain.

_Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas répliquai-je, piqué au vif.

Elle gronda. Elle aurait espéré que je capitule. Que j'eusse moins de répartie. Que je lui jure de quitter à l'instant les lieux pour retrouver Bella. Que c'était moi le fautif. Elle ne pourrait me soutirer cela. J'acceptai tous les damnes si cela pouvait épargner Bella.

_Edward, j'ai ressentit sa douleur, elle a eu mal*Jasper*_

_Elle s'en voulait juste de devoir éconduire votre proposition. Après tout, à quoi lui servirait la damnation ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous la condamner à ma présence ?

_Je vais le dépecer de mes propres mains*Alice*_

J'ignorai cette remarque, me rendant dans ma chambre où j'écoutai en silence les hurlements de l'abyme de ma poitrine.

Point de vue de Bella : 

Cette journée s'annonçait pleine de soleil, si différente de mon humeur. L'astre si lumineux signifiait que les Cullen ne seraient pas en cours. J'avais déjà été témoin du phénomène époustouflant que provoquait la lumière solaire sur leur peau d'albâtre. Le miroitement de diamants. J'ignorai si son absence serait plus douloureuse que sa présence. Charlie était déjà partit lorsque je descendis. Un bout de papier m'attendait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, j'y reconnus la grossière écriture de mon père :

_Bonjour Bells, _

_Une urgence m'a forcé à partir plus tôt. Je rentrerais tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas. Au fait, Jacob t'a appelé. Drôlement matinal ce petit ! Il souhaitait juste savoir si tu étais réveillé. Vraiment Etrange. Bonne journée. _

_Charlie. _

Je souris. Jake était vraiment bizarre parfois. J'engloutis mon bol de céréales avant de me rendre cours. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je ne vis sa Volvo. J'avais la réponse. J'allais souffrir plus que de coutume. Je ne me comprenais plus. Lorsqu'il était là, je souhaitais le fuir et lorsqu'il s'absentait, je pensais dépérir. Comment étais-je censée survivre dans tout cela ? Je n'en voulais pas à Alice pour la soirée d'hier. Après tout, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Cependant, cela eut pour conséquence de me rappeler la nouvelle menace qui obscurcissait mon avenir. J'aurais pensé que Victoria m'aurait suffit. Apparemment non. De nouveau, j'eus la fugitive image de sa crinière flamboyante. Je retins un frisson. Où pouvait-elle être à cet instant ? Je descendis de ma Chevrolet. Je regrettais le temps où je le retrouvais ici même. Ses yeux me couvrant de douceur.

« Tu as donné ta parole ».

Ne m'avait-il pas donné la sienne ? Il y a de cela un an, me promenant de ne jamais me quitter. Les promesses n'étaient jamais tenues. Je n'en étais plus étonnée. Il était temps que je grandisse, le monde fantastique ne m'était plus accessible.

Cette journée sembla s'étirer, longue, ennuyeuse, infinie. Comme si chaque seconde martelait mon cœur au rythme de ses battements dans l'espoir de le faire taire un moment. Mon cœur ne se manifestait plus. Il avait perdu beaucoup de cellules. Il n'en avait plus assez pour s'exprimer, juste assez pour survivre. L'avantage était que je me sentais mieux. Cela était assez. En sortant du dernier cours, je me rendis au parking, me délectant du week-end qui m'attendait. J'allais pouvoir me faire oublier et oublier si Alice le consentait. Je fis un dernier signe de la main à Angela qui s'en allait près de Ben. Heureuse Angela, dont l'amour grandissant semblait lui sourire, j'en étais ravie pour elle bien que je sentais l'abyme de mon cœur frémir.

_Reste tranquille murmurai-je.

Je quittai les lieux, savourant les rayons du soleil filtrant du pare-brise qui caressaient ma peau pâle. Pâleur moindre face à celle de mes amis. Devais-je appeler Alice pour m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille ? Sûrement. Après tout, elle pensait bien faire. Je jetai des coups d'œil anxieux par le rétroviseur, effrayée à l'idée que Victoria m'attende sur le plateau arrière. Allais-je être traquée encore longtemps ? Elle était d'une ténacité immuable. Une fois à la maison, cette crainte ne s'évapora pas. Elle pourrait m'attendre. Elle pourrait me liquider. J'espérais dans ce cas que je serais sa seule victime. Je refusais que Jake ou Charlie ou même les Cullen aient à l'affronter. Je pénétrai dans la maison, ne remarquant rien d'inhabituel. J'étais saine et sauve, pour cette fois. Passant devant le salon, je me figeai sur place. A la périphérie de ma vision, une silhouette m'attendait. Me retournant vivement, je retins un cri en reconnaissant Alice.

_Bon sang ! Es-tu folle ? Souhaitais-tu me faire mourir de peur ?

Mes pulsations cardiaques avaient redoublé d'allure ce qui m'inquiéta un moment. Mon cœur saurait-il le supporter ? Tandis que je contrôlais mon souffle devenu erratique. Je la fusillai du regard, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle se contenta de sourire, fidèle à elle-même. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement ravissante au crépuscule montant. Sa peau miroitant tel un halo autour d'elle. J'étais toujours béat face à ce phénomène. Elle semblait soulagée de me revoir. Elle se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis pour moi.

_Salut Bella. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Elle me parut légèrement soucieuse. Comme si quelque chose s'était tramée. Que s'était-il passé ?

_Bien et la tienne ?

_Longue répondit-elle en prenant place sur le divan, je la rejoignis, prudente. Alice n'était pas dans son état normal. Cela était sûr. Avait-elle eu une vision de Victoria ? Ou n'était-ce que la soirée d'hier qui remuait sa conscience ?

_Qu'as-tu Alice ?

Elle contempla un moment les arabesques que dessinaient les rayons sur sa peau puis se tourna vers moi, ses yeux ocre me jaugeant un instant.

_Je suis désolée pour hier soir.

C'était donc cela. La voir si coupable me fendit le cœur. Mon petit lutin n'était que rarement aussi mal et je détestais la voir ainsi.

_Oublions cela tu veux. Alors que me prépares-tu pour demain ?

De suite, son visage s'illumina de milles feux, faisant apparaître un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Eblouissant. Je savais que la perspective de jouer mon bourreau enchantait Alice. Suffisait de voir le nombre de fois où elle m'avait forcé à faire des choses dont je me serais bien passée. Mais cette fois, j'étais prête à me faire torturer. Elle m'avait manqué. Je pouvais bien me permettre ce sacrifice. Et puis une journée, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me coûter ? Beaucoup Bella ! Beaucoup. Je fis taire ma conscience.

_Une sortie à Port Angeles, rien que toi et moi comme au bon vieux temps.

Shopping. Je n'en étais même pas surprise. Déglutissant, j'opinai faiblement. Un jour Bella. Une minuscule journée. Elle sauta dans mes bras et m'étreignit fermement.

_Je t'adore ma Bella.

Moi aussi Alice. Moi aussi. Je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller le ventre et retins un rire. Elle me repoussa, prenant son portable. Elle y répondit tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du salon. Celle-là même qui donnait sur l'allée.

_Nous arrivons murmura-t-elle à son mystérieux correspondant.

Nous ? Où étais-je censée me rendre ? Elle se tourna vers moi, s'amusant de mon désarroi.

_Où nous allons ? M'enquis-je appuyant sur le « nous ».

_Que dirais-tu d'assister à un match de baseball version vampire ?

La dernière fois que j'avais eu droit à ce privilège, cela avait tourné en un bain de sang. C'était le cas de le dire. James m'avait traqué, m'avait mordu. Victoria me traquait. Cette étrange parallèle me fit frémir. Je n'étais pas trop encline à me rendre à cet endroit au risque de les mettre de nouveau en danger.

_Tu ne risques rien murmura-t-elle.

_Il n'y a aucun nuage à l'horizon Alice.

De ce que j'en avais vu des maths vampiriques, le grondement du tonnerre était plus que nécessaire.

_Cela ne devrait pas tarder à changer.

Je soupirai. Après tout, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. La dernière fois, juste avant d'être interrompue, je m'étais assez bien amusée. Je griffonnai un mot à l'adresse de Charlie, le prévenant de mes projets avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne dehors, me laissant à peine le temps de refermer la porte. Me retournant vers ma meilleure amie, je me figeai en le voyant. C'était lui son mystérieux interlocuteur. Notre supposé chauffeur à en croire la Volvo garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Je pris une inspiration et me lançai.

_Bonsoir Edward.

_Bonsoir Bella répondit-il sur le même ton.

Formelle bien trop formelle. Mais, cela m'apparaissait comme le meilleur des choix. Amis mieux qu'ennemis. Alice s'installa à l'arrière, me forçant à prendre place aux côtés de mon Adonis. Elle avait sûrement prévu le coup, où n'étais-ce que pure coïncidence ? Peu importait. Je sentais son odeur m'embaumer totalement et dus résister à l'envie de me pencher pour l'inhaler complètement. Je contemplai le paysage qui défilait. Il s'était abstint de conduire plus vite, sachant que je ne le supporterais point, ce que j'appréciais. C'est alors que j'entendis une mélodie « Claire de lune ». Non…Pas de musique. Pas cela. Pas maintenant que j'avais su me contrôler en sa présence. Alors que j'allai éteindre le son, enclenchée par Alice, je vis qu'Edward anticipait le même geste. Cela lui rappelait-il de mauvais souvenirs ? Cela le forçait-il à revivre une époque qu'il ne supportait point ? Nos regards se croisèrent un court instant. Et je crus déceler, pour la première fois depuis notre retour, de la tristesse ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Etait-il triste de me voir en si piètre état ? S'en voulait-il de m'avoir abandonné me réduisant à l'amorphisme ? Il détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur la route, alors que je continuais à observer le paysage, surprise de ce bref échange. Il était de retour. Et c'était comme si tout avait changé. Alice ne fit plus aucun geste, n'émit plus aucun son, sûrement surprise de notre attitude. Je reconnus parfaitement le sentier à travers la forêt. Et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, j'eus un pincement au cœur en me souvenant du baiser que nous avions partagé là. Les souvenirs n'étaient toujours que tortures. C'était une chose que j'allais devoir apprendre à mieux gérer. Je caressai ma poitrine en descendant du véhicule. Les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers le couvert dense des arbres alors que je me figeai. Je ne pourrais jamais passer à travers ce mur vert. J'en étais incapable. Bien trop maladroite et humaine. Cependant j'étais consciente que mon ancien « guide » ne pourrait pas me venir en aide cette fois. Je les suivis donc sans broncher. Si j'avais pu nous rendre à notre clairière, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Du moins, je l'espérais. Je devais avouer qu'Edward fut d'une grande aide. Il soulevait les branches, s'effaçant pour que je puisse avancer. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste mécanique et je savais que lui comme moi en avions conscience. C'était pour cette raison que jamais je ne pourrais oublier Edward, que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer. Même s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, il était quand même là à mes côtés. Je me rendais juste compte à l'instant même que nous pouvions être amis, mais que j'avais bien trop peur de n'être que cela. Mais au prix de ma passion, j'étais prête à l'accepter. Relevant mon regard vers lui et bien que mon cœur eut hurlé de douleur, je lui souris. Il me contempla, comme étonné de mon initiative avant d'y répondre. Je fus distraite un moment, trébuchai et fus rattrapée par un geste habile de mon « guide ».

_Certaines choses ne changent jamais murmura-t-il, amusée.

J'opinai. Consciente que cette phrase voulait plus dire pour moi que pour lui. Si certaines choses ne changeaient pas, elles me permettaient de demeurer en vie. Car subir un autre changement comme celui de notre relation à Edward et moi me serait fatal. Nous débouchâmes un moment plus tard sur le vaste terrain de baseball. Tous les Cullen y étaient, attendant le signal, leur permettant de jouer. Signal devant être donnée par Alice. Une brise me surprit. Je frissonnai. Scrutant le ciel, je vis que des nuages s'amoncelaient. Alice avait donc eu raison. Et comme une sotte, j'avais oublié mon coupe-vent. A vrai dire, j'avais pensé qu'une fois de plus, les visions d'Alice s'étaient avérées, me forçant à rentrer plus tôt à la maison. J'avais de moins en moins confiance en ses visions, chose qui me faisait culpabiliser. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je sentis alors un léger poids poser sur mes épaules. Il s'agissait du manteau d'Edward. Son regard était concentré sur un point, me faisant sentir qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce geste. Sûrement insignifiant pour lui.

_Merci murmurai-je.

_Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Rejoignons-les.

J'obtempérai doucement, calmant les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, inspirant discrètement son odeur. Toujours aussi merveilleuse. Esmé m'enlaça dès mon arrivée, geste maternelle que j'appréciais de plus en plus. Toute la famille patientait en attente du signal. Alice demeurait silencieuse, paupières closes. Je scrutai le ciel, il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Seul Forks pouvait changer d'humeur si promptement. Passant de la joviale chaleur à l'obscure humidité.

_Dommage qu'aucun de nous n'est le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps, quoique peut-être serait-ce le futur pouvoir de Bella ? S'exclama Emmett, récoltant de ce fait six grondements et un hurlement silencieux. Le mien. Qu'il ne ramène pas cela sur le tapis. Nous semblions plutôt bien nous entendre.

_Rabat-joie marmonna ce dernier.

L'incident fut clos. Esmé me caressa l'épaule, contemplant le ciel à mes côtés.

_Hey Bella ! Me héla Emmett.

Je reportai mon attention vers lui, il avait ce sourire narquois qui me déplaisait fortement venant de lui. Je haussai un sourcil, circonspecte. Que mijotait-il ?

_C'est vrai que tu as une bécane ? S'enquit-il.

Je vis Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel. Cherchait-il les ennuis ? Cherchait-il à se faire tuer ? Ou se faire expulser de sa chambre cette nuit ? Cette perspective m'enchanterait. Je consentis à lui répondre.

_Oui.

_Et tu la conduis ?

_Oui.

_Sans te rétamer ?

J'entendis un feulement. Je me rendis compte qu'il venait d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il désapprouvait ma lubie à l'instar de mes hallucinations auditives ? Je l'ignorai pour le moment.

_J'ai eu bon professeur.

_Le clébard ? Répliqua Edward.

_Edward le prévint Carlisle.

Je frémis. C'était pire que d'entendre les insultes de la bouche de Jacob. Car lui était immature et puéril mais Edward avait toujours eu ce charisme. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse qualifier mon ami de la sorte, qu'importaient les tensions qui émanaient d'eux.

_Non, Jacob Black, le Quilleute.

Emmett partit d'un rire tonitruant tandis qu'Edward baissait les yeux. J'espérais qu'il s'en voulait. C'était lui qui m'avait juré ne jamais avoir à choisir.

_Penses-tu que ton pote le Quilleute me laisserait sauter de la falaise ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_Emmett ! S'exclamèrent Esmé et Rosalie en chœur avant que cette dernière ne lui assène une claque magistrale sur l'arrière de la tête. Edward avait de nouveau grondé. Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi devenait-il si étrange ? Il y a un moment, il semblait le parfait ami, et maintenant il agissait comme un vampire des plus égocentriques.

_Je lui demanderai.

_Allons-y sourit Alice.

Tous se placèrent à ce signal, oubliant la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu et les tensions qu'elle avait engendré. Emmett sautillait gaiement, comme pour s'échauffer alors que Rosalie attachait ses longs cheveux blonds. Jasper donna quelques coups de poings à son gant, j'eus peur un instant qu'il ne craque, envoyant un tendre sourire à Alice qui tenait la balle au niveau de sa taille. Carlisle se trouvait à une base, dardant un regard exaspéré sur Emmett. Je retins un rire avant de contempler le dernier mais non le moindre membre de la fratrie. Je fus aspirée par ses prunelles topaze, emplis de colère. De quoi m'en voulait-il cette fois ? Avais-je commis quelques actes regrettables ? J'en avais légèrement assez de son inconstance. Que lui prenait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Nous étions sur la bonne voie. Esmé annonça le début de la rencontre, mettant fin à notre contact visuel, me permettant de retrouver un semblant de raison. La balle envoyée par Alice fendit l'air, heurtant la batte de Rosalie dans un bruit caverneux. La balle survola la forêt. Edward devrait la sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Rosalie avait déjà fait le tour du terrain lorsqu'Edward revint.

_Sauve s'exclama Esmé.

_Que se passe-t-il Mini-Edward ? Minauda Emmett.

Edward l'ignora royalement, reprenant place.

_Emmett devrait être plus prudent. Edward n'est plus aussi tendre qu'auparavant murmura Esmé.

Il était vrai qu'Edward n'était plus même, restait à savoir pourquoi. Je suivis des yeux le « strike » d'Emmett, contenant un rire.

_Pourquoi ?

Elle n'eut l'occasion de me répondre que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers la même direction. La forêt. Que se passait-il ? Une angoisse familière m'étreignit le cœur. Etais-ce Victoria ? M'avait-elle retrouvé ? Avais-je eu raison de me méfier de cette partie de Baseball ? Edward recula de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à être devant moi. Jasper frémit, plaçant Alice derrière lui. Je fus surprise de ce geste, qu'est-ce qui pouvait tant effrayer Jasper ? Victoria n'était que seule. Où étais-ce…Les Volturi ? Tremblante, je me blottis contre Esmé.

_Ce n'est rien Bella.

_Ils ont trahis le traité déclara Emmett.

Le traité ? Il ne s'agissait que des Loups-garous dans ce cas. Le soulagement me fit sourire. Je me retirai de l'étreinte de la jeune mère, m'avançant de quelques pas. C'est alors que je vis cinq loups-garous d'une taille immense, de carrures impressionnantes, couverts de fourrures, armés de dents pareils à des couteaux se dirigeaient vers nous. Je reconnus Paul, son poil argent sombre, me souvenant parfaitement de sa mutation violente lors de notre première rencontre, Sam en chef de file, plus grand que ses congénères, sa silhouette noire ébène et enfin ce lui que je cherchais. Sur le flanc droit du chef de meute, presqu'aussi grand que ce dernier, le poil brun roux ébouriffé, je vis Jacob. Il paraissait décontracté, comme s'il ne risquait pas sa vie. Puéril et immature, je l'avais toujours dit. Je fis quelques pas en sa direction lorsqu'une poigne ferme me retint.

_Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je envers Edward.

Il ne répondit pas, se rendant près de Carlisle après avoir lancé un long regard à Emmett qui se tint derrière moi. Que cherchait-il à faire ? M'empêcher de voir mon ami ? Je n'étais rien pour lui, qu'il me laisse mener ma vie comme bon me semblait. Cela me rappela un de mes rêves, plutôt cauchemars, fait quelques jours plus tôt, où j'étais tiraillée entre deux camps, divisée entre deux lieux.

_Je servirais d'interprète. Ils n'ont pas assez confiance en nous, pour se transformer en humains expliqua Edward.

_Bien. Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda poliment Carlisle.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sam et Edward s'entretenaient silencieusement avant que ce dernier ne se fige.

_Ils traquaient Victoria, se permettant ainsi de franchir la frontière. Elle leur a échappé de nouveau. Ils sont venus nous demander de redéfinir les frontières le temps qu'ils s'en emparent.

_Vers où se dirigeait-elle? Reprit le jeune patriarche.

_L'Est puis le Nord. Elle est douée répondit Edward, instantanément.

Carlisle soupira. Victoria était insaisissable. Je le savais. Ils le savaient. Elle n'aurait de cesse que lorsqu'elle m'aura « dégommé », vengeant ainsi James, sans savoir que je n'étais plus rien pour Edward. C'était injuste tout de même. Quoiqu'entre lui et moi, je préférais être sacrifiée. Un monde sans lui ne pourrait pas fonctionner.

_Elle traque Bella murmura le patriarche.

_Nous le savons. Son acolyte fut mis hors d'état de nuire répliqua Edward, tendu.

_Que proposez-vous ? Enchaîna Jasper.

_Surveiller Bella termina Edward, se tournant vers moi comme toutes les personnes présentes.

Quoi ? Des sentinelles ? Non. Il en était hors de question. Ils seraient en danger. Je refusais de vivre au prix de nombreuses vies.

_Ce serait dangereux répliquai-je.

_Pas plus que fréquenter des vampires cracha Edward fusillant Jacob du regard.

Ce dernier émit une sorte de toussotement, ressemblant fortement à un rire. Il fit un pas en avant, se postant face à Edward, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, j'eus peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, demeurant figé devant ce dernier. C'est alors que j'assistais à la pire chose qui puisse exister. La torture d'Edward. Ses traits se déformèrent dans un rictus douloureux. Je revoyais cette scène à Volterra, Edward gisant au sol. Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Que lui faisait subir Jacob ?

_Arrête Jacob m'écriai-je.

J'aurais voulu avancer mais Emmett me retint fermement contre lui. Non ! Son frère souffrait. Je devais réagir. Je devais intervenir. Que lui montrait Jacob ? Que lui faisait-il bon sang ? Mon cœur se décomposait de nouveau. J'acceptais de tout subir s'il pouvait être épargné. Que Jacob s'en prenne à moi ? Contre toute attente, je vis Edward vaciller, avant de s'effondrer à genou sur le sol, les mains contre ses temps. Jacob semblait satisfait, Jacob semblait extatique. Sam l'entraîna loin de ses lieux, lorsqu'il vit Jasper avança, menaçant. Moi, j'étais figée sur place. Edward, au sol ? Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Mon corps ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Je cessais de me débattre, perdant peu à peu toutes mes forces. J'avais sous les yeux mon pire cauchemar. L'amour de ma vie en train de dépérir. Que lui avait fait Jake ? C'est alors que j'entendis son cri. Et cela me fit sombrer dans des ténèbres obscures où mon cœur répondait à cet appel.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Non ! Qu'il cesse ! Pourquoi me montrait tout cela ? Ne me voyait-il pas déjà mort ? Devait-il sourire à mon cadavre ? Je vacillai, tombant à genou. Elle était là, gisante dans cette boue, m'appelant, m'intimant de revenir. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rentrée chez elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su résister ? Je la pensais si forte. Son visage immaculé de boue. J'étais un monstre ! Une abomination ! Une horreur de la nature ! J'avais blessé un ange ! J'avais blessé mon âme ! Comment pourrais-je encore exister en apprenant cela ? Comment aurais-je la force de continuer à la regarder dans les yeux ? Je me haïssais de toute ma chaire. Je voulais mourir. Je souhaitais mourir. Que le ciel me prenne, que la damnation m'achève. Je souhaitais être puni pour l'avoir blesser. Je n'avais jamais mérité son amour. J'étais indigne d'elle. Indigne de l'aimer. J'étais un monstre, rien de plus. Son visage, ses traits déformés par la douleur…Ses larmes…J'étais odieux ! Sa forme frêle dans les bras de Sam, son allure vide…Un hurlement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Non…Je ne voulais plus en voir. J'en avais assez vu et pourtant je savais qu'elle continuerait à me hanter. Ce serait mon châtiment éternel. Je serrai mon cœur brisé qui hurlait dans ma poitrine. La douleur était pire que celles que j'eusse connues. Elle était insoutenable. Incontrôlable. J'aurais souhaité l'inconscience pour m'en départir. J'aurais souhaité la mort plutôt que de l'affronter était pourtant elle faisait partie de mon châtiment. Le don de Jane n'était rien comparé à cet endolorissement de l'esprit, de mon âme, de mon corps. Car tous appartenaient à cet ange que j'avais osé aimés. Je sentis le bras de mon père, me soulever, mais je n'avais conscience de rien. Je ne voyais rien. J'étais vide à mon tour. Comment avais-je pu lui infliger cela ? Dans une ultime force, je me tournai vers elle, tremblant, vacillant, mon poids supporté par Carlisle et la vit évanouie dans les bras de mon frère. Cette ultime image, ramenant toutes les horreurs montrées par ce clébard, termina ma torture, faisant exploser cœur et m'accueillant dans l'inconscience où mon cœur répondait à l'appel silencieux de cet ange dont j'avais été le bourreau. Le prédateur des prédateurs.


	8. Réveil illusoire

Point de vue d'Edward :

« La mort est paisible, facile…C'est plus dure de vivre…J'en avais parfaitement conscience. Elle était là, dans mes bras, contre moi. Son souffle sur ma peau. C'était si réel. J'entendais même les battements de son cœur, je les ressentais. Ils résonnaient en moi. Et pourtant, je savais que cela était impossible. Notre histoire avait eu lieu, elle n'était plus. Alors étais-ce un rêve ? Dans ce cas, comment pourrais-je rêver ? Je suis incapable de créer de si magnifiques illusions. Néanmoins, je souhaitais demeurer là. Il n'y avait plus aucune souffrance, juste la suprême plaisance de sa présence. J'étais en vie. J'étais heureux. Une étreinte parfaite. Et je redevenais humain. Et je redevenais ce faible vampire, épris d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns chatouillaient ma joue. Je ressentais cette sensation. J'humai son odeur, ce bouquet que je souhaitais tant mais que jamais je ne m'autoriserai à aspirer. Le cadre était du plus parfait acabit. Elle, moi, nous. Redire, hurler ce « nous ». Son corps frissonnant sous mes doigts…Comment m'en détacher ? Commet m'en résoudre ? Malgré la plénitude qui me submergeait à l'instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser. Et après ? Que se passerait-il une fois que cette image s'évaporerait ? Qu'arriverait-il à mon cœur ? Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Même mort, à présent, il se désintégrait. Sa consistance devint moins palpable. Elle devenait de plus en plus légère telle une brume. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis la plus belle illusion s'évaporait, me laissant inerte, désespéré, amorphe ».

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, une seule question me vint à l'esprit. Que s'était-il passé ? La lumière environnante était si éblouissante qu'elle brûla mes prunelles. Le jour était de retour, succédant une nuit…Pleine d'horreurs. Me revinrent en mémoire, les évènements de la veille. Elle, gisant dans cette boue. Elle, s'enlaçant vainement. Elle…Elle…Elle, constamment. Partout. Je me répugnais alors que mon cœur se remettait à hurler. Comment allait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Une odeur me parvint. Une odeur familière. Mon père. Refermant les paupières, j'espérai qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il me laisserait dans ma léthargie. Qu'il oublierait ce qui s'était passé. Vain espoir, j'en avais conscience. Mais était-ce si mal d'espérer ? Ce clébard…avait eu raison de moi, usant de ma plus grande faiblesse. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il l'avait relevé lorsque je l'avais abattu. Il l'avait sauvé lorsque je l'avais démoli. Un faible gémissement m'échappa lorsque je revis son visage, déformée par la douleur. L'appréhension. Le doute. Même mon nom lui faisait horreur. Comme je me faisais horreur.

_Edward ?

Je ne cillai point. J'avais peur de flancher si mes lèvres s'entrouvraient. Peut-être étais-je silencieux extérieurement, impassible sûrement mais en moi un chaos incommensurable faisait rage, dévastant tout sur son passage, y compris ma volonté.

_Relève toi.

Aucune once de colère dans sa voix, ni de déception comme j'aurais cru percevoir. Son ton était suppliant, inquiet. Jamais Carlisle ne m'avait parut aussi impuissant. Je devinai qu'il ne devait pas comprendre la cause de ce phénomène. M'étais-je évanoui ? Vraiment ?

_Comment ai-je pu sombrer ? Murmurai-je.

Ma voix était rauque, douloureuse, éraillée. A la fois, fort ténor et faible assurance.

_Aucun vampire n'a jamais sombré Edward. J'aurais souhaité te répondre mais je ne peux que spéculer.

Il eut un moment d'arrêt, hésitant, jaugeant mes réactions, mes émotions avant de poursuivre.

_Ta souffrance était…Telle, hier soir, incontrôlable à vrai dire, nous en avons été tous effrayés, ébahis. Je n'avais jamais vu cela Edward. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant. Cela a dépassé les limites du rationnel. Ton esprit n'a plus pu supporter telle douleur et s'est relâché.

J'opinai faiblement. Que pouvais-je ajouter ? Ce phénomène était unique. Les Vampires n'étaient pas du genre à pleurer une compagne ou un amour perdu. D'ailleurs l'amour n'avait jamais été pris en compte chez les Vampires moyens. Le Désir charnel avait toujours prédominé. Dans certains cas, une réunion d'intérêts pouvait entraîner une relation durable. Cependant, cette…humanité que nous conférait notre alimentation, nous rendait plus susceptible, plus fragile face à nos émotions.

_Edward, qu'as-tu vu ? Que t'as montré Jacob ?

Je grimaçai. Il était normal que Carlisle s'en enquisse mais étais-je prêt ? Ne serait-il pas déçu de mon attitude ? Ne m'en voudrait-il pas ? Après tout, lorsque j'avais décidé de quitter Bella, ce maudit jour où j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort, il fut le premier à qui j'en eus parlé. Carlisle m'avait alors dit qu'il me soutiendrait quelque soit mon choix, comme toujours. Néanmoins, il avait souligné, que je n'y survivrais pas. Que cette séparation provoquerait beaucoup plus de mal. Je ne l'avais pas cru. Obnubilé par mon instinct protecteur. Elle avait faillit mourir, je devais partir. En voici les conséquences, et j'étais le seul responsable. Je rouvris les yeux, acceptant pour la première fois de croiser ceux de mon père. De mon ami. De mon mentor. Ses traits étaient impassibles bien que ses yeux me laissèrent pantois. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour moi. Après tout, j'avais été son premier compagnon. Le premier membre de sa famille. Voulant mettre fin à sa torture, je consentis à y répondre. Je m'assis sur mon divan, reprenant mes esprits. Mes sens se stabilisaient, je redevenais un monstre.

_J'ai juste vu combien j'avais été stupide. Combien je l'avais fait souffrir. Dans cette forêt, lorsque je l'ai quitté, je lui ai fait croire que je ne l'aimais plus, que je ne l'avais jamais. Que tout était imposture…Je pensais qu'une rupture brutale l'aiderait à m'oublier.

J'eus un rire désabusé, froid. Un rire dénué de sentiments, indifférent. Le genre de rire qu'on se permettait lorsque l'on n'avait plus la force de feinter.

_Je suis partit la laissant dans la forêt....

Je recouvrais mon visage de mes mains, revoyant la scène encore et encore. Je devais terminer. Je devais en parler.

_Sam l'a retrouvé, quasi-démente. Son corps était couvert de boue, et elle marmonnait de vagues paroles. Je pensais la protéger. Elle a tant souffert Carlisle. Tant souffert.

Le silence s'installa dans ma chambre. Mon antre. Ma prison et mon exutoire. Elle avait pénétré en ces lieux, déposant son odeur. Et si je humais les murs, je pouvais retrouver sa fragrance. Et si je me blottissais contre le divan, je retrouverais son parfum. L'illusion de sa présence.

_Edward, cette histoire est un immense malentendu. Vous souffrez tous les deux de manière déraisonnée. Je t'ai laissé le temps de prendre conscience de la situation, mais tu n'en as rien fait. Tu t'es juste laissé aveugler. Il est temps que tu te ressaisisses, Edward. Tu es en vie, voilà qui est heureux. Elle est en vie, voilà qui est heureux. Tu l'aimes, voilà qui est heureux. Et elle t'aime, quoique tu penses ou veux penser.

M'aimer moi ? Après tout ce que je lui avais infligé. Qu'il me permette de douter. Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'assurance de sa haine envers moi qu'à cet instant. Je n'étais pas aveugle, au contraire, j'étais le seul à y voir clair.

_Non Carlisle. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a vécut. Elle est heureuse maintenant. Elle a trouvé…Quelqu'un. Je ne veux plus la faire souffrir. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est tout ce que je demande. J'ai été assez arrogant pour croire qu'elle m'appartenait. Je ne veux plus avoir à revoir cela. J'en ai eu assez en une éternité. Je serais celui qui la protègera, qui la consolera. Mais jamais, elle ne devra savoir…Combien elle compte pour moi.

Une boule obstruait ma gorge. Je me sentais si las. Comme si j'avais vécu mille ans. Mais je savais avoir raison. Je prenais la bonne solution. Je verrais Bella, lui présenterai mes excuses pour l'avoir tant fait souffrir, je la féliciterai pour son nouvel ami et je retournerais à mon vaste monde, sans but, sans horizon. Carlisle me scruta avant de se lever. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. J'avais cependant une question.

_Comment va-t-elle ?

_Mal.

Je sursautai. Qu'avait-elle ? En quoi pouvais-je aider ? Avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre son, poser la moindre question, mon père m'intima le silence.

_Elle ira mal tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux. Tu devrais apprendre de tes erreurs Edward. Tu as eu la preuve qu'elle te haïssait. Moi j'ai la preuve qu'elle t'aime, autant que tu l'aimes. Parce que quand tu t'es effondré hier soir, et que j'ai dû assister à tes hurlements. J'ai cru que mon esprit se scindait en deux. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Parce que tu es mon fils.

Et pourtant, alors que je te relevais, que j'espérais retirer cette douleur en toi, je l'ai vu agoniser. Le moindre de tes frémissements déchirait son être tout entier. Un cadavre voilà ce que j'ai vu en elle. Tu l'avais peut-être convaincu que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais elle, Edward elle n'a pas cessé.

Ce serait trop étrange, trop facile, trop beau, trop illusoire. Ce serait aussi fou que merveilleux, aussi inattendu qu'espéré, aussi salvateur que douloureux. Je refusais d'y croire. Mon cœur était déjà assez mal au point.

_Comment peux-tu croire cela ?

_Parce que moi, je la regarde sans avoir le voile de la culpabilité sur les yeux.

Il sortit alors après un dernier sourire. Je vis dans sa tête, l'image de Bella, effondrée dans les bras d'Emmett. Aurait-elle pu s'effondrer en réponse à ma souffrance ? Ou n'étais-ce que culpabilité ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Que Bella m'aime un tant soit peu ? Qu'il y est un espoir ? Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, la reposant sur le dossier de mon divan. Non Edward, n'espère pas. Non Edward, n'y crois pas. Et si je voulais y croire ? Et si je voulais voir se réaliser mon rêve. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais étais-ce trop demander de participer à son bonheur ? D'être la cause de son bonheur ?

Je ressentis alors ses caresses sur mes bras, comme dans ce rêve, je palpai la douceur de sa peau, je percevais l'éclat de ses prunelles, son éblouissant sourire. Je me complaisais dans ce rêve absurde, cette illusion ratée. L'illusion où elle serait mienne, et moi sien. Où elle serait de nouveau cette reine, gouvernant mon âme, bâtissant mon Moi, ravivant la flamme vitale de mon être.


	9. Le droit de savoir

Point de vue de Bella :

« _Jacob, qu'as-tu fait à Edward ? Arrête ! Je t'en supplie Arrête….Edward !

Je ne pus que discerner dans la pénombre son corps s'effondrer, inerte, sans vie.

_Edward ! Hurlai-je »

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle nuit. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Qu'avait osé faire Jacob à Edward ? Je revoyais sa chute, j'entendais encore et encore son hurlement. Inhumain. Comme si on lui arrachait son cœur et son âme. Comme si de concert, on me retirait les miens. Comment allait-il à présent ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Je devais le voir, m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien ? Peu m'importait que mon cœur s'y oppose. Je ne souhaitais que le revoir. Effleurer de mes yeux sa beauté et me convaincre que jamais il ne cesserait de s'illuminer. Haletante, je me redressai. Chose peu aisée compte tenu de mes tremblements. Je me relevai lentement, me dirigeant vers la porte…Je devais faire plus vite.

_Où comptes-tu te rendre comme cela ?

Je sursautais en entendant cette voix. Alice. Elle était là. Me retournant brusquement, je la vis installer dans mon rocking-chair. Là où tant de fois il avait attendu mon réveil. Ses traits étaient soucieux. Etait-ce de mauvaises nouvelles qu'elles me rapportaient ? Les pulsations de mon myocarde doublèrent d'allure. Je me sentais encore plus faible que la veille.

_Comment va-t-il Alice ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je dois le voir. Peux-tu m'emmener ? Est-il en état ? Réponds Alice, quoiqu'il soit arrivé, dis le moi. Je le supporterais. Assure-moi juste qu'il va bien. Assure-moi juste…

Elle fut devant moi en un instant avant de m'enlacer. Je blottis mon visage contre son cou, sanglotant silencieusement. Elle me fit asseoir sur mon lit, me berçant doucement. Etait-ce si horrible ? Etait-il… ? Non. Je le rejoindrais sur le champ. Je jurai sur la puissance qui m'avait mise sur cette Terre, qui m'avait fait rencontrer Edward, que s'il me le reprenait, je le suivrais sans regret.

_Il va bien Bella. Je l'ai quitté, il y a un moment. Ce n'était qu'un évanouissement.

Je la fixai, mes yeux voilés de larmes, incrédule. Evanouissement ? Un vampire ne peut pas s'évanouir. Me mentait-elle ? Souhaitait-elle me préserver ? Comprenant mes interrogations, elle tint mon visage en coupe, fortement comme pour donner plus d'assurance à ses propos.

_Edward a subit un choc. Tel que….Son esprit n'a pas pu le supporter. Carlisle suppose que c'est peut-être à cause de notre alimentation. Nous sommes beaucoup plus humains, beaucoup plus fragiles. Et Edward…souffrait déjà beaucoup trop.

Souffrait ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrirait-il ? Il m'avait parut bien portant. Il m'avait semblé vivant. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il savoir de la souffrance ? Il n'avait pas vécu ce que je vivais. Ce que je taisais pour qu'il soit épargné. Mes efforts auraient-ils été vains ? Avait-il aperçu ma douleur ? Se sentait-il coupable ? D'où sa souffrance ?

_Pourquoi Edward souffrirait-il ?

Elle détourna les yeux, lentement, hésitante. Que me cachait-elle ? Je devais savoir. Si Edward souffrait, je souffrais avec lui. Mon seul havre de paix est de savoir que malgré ce que je subissais, il était heureux. Si je m'étais trompée….

_C'est à lui de t'en parler… Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton ami l'a achevé.

_Que lui a-t-il fait ? M'exclamai-je, de nouveau alerte, paniquée.

Si Jacob avait blessé Edward, il m'entendrait. Je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains. Loups-Garous ou pas.

_Il lui a juste montré dans quel état tu étais après…notre départ.

Non ! Non ! Il avait exactement révélé ce que j'avais tant souhaité taire à Edward. Maintenant il se sentirait coupable, il croira me devoir quelque chose. Il se sentira obligé envers moi. Etait-ce sa culpabilité qui l'avait fait sombrer ? Bon sang ! C'était de ma faute, si j'étais plus normale, moins banale, moins humaine, j'aurais réagit différemment. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'aurait pas été obligé de revenir. Tout cela par ma faute.

_Edward était ravagé. Te voir…Ainsi est horrible pour lui…

_Il a dut se sentir si coupable. Je vais tuer Jacob, l'étriper, l'égorger…

_Coupable ?

Elle semblait ébahie. Je me tournai vers elle, interrompant la mise en place d'un attentat en la personne de mon (ex) meilleur ami. Ses prunelles étaient dures, comme si elle contenait une certaine rage. Pourquoi son expression avait-elle tant changé en un si court instant ?

_Tu penses qu'il s'est effondré parce qu'il se sent coupable…

Je séchai mes larmes, surprise de la tournure de sa phrase. Prudente, stupéfaite. Surprise.

_Pour quel autre raison, aurait-il perdu l'esprit ?

_Par amour.

Non, je ne voulais plus y croire. Je ne voulais plus avoir à souffrir. A être malheureuse. Je secouai la tête frénétiquement.

_Arrête Alice, je t'en prie. Cela ne nous mènera nulle part.

Elle soupira alors que je contemplai la fenêtre derrière moi. L'aube était déjà présente, recouvrant de ses magnifiques couleurs ma couette violette. Ses rayons se répercutaient contre mes meubles, éclairant la pièce. Un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle douleur. Un nouvel ennemi. Il faudrait que je le visse, pour lui assurer que j'allais bien maintenant, qu'il ne devait plus se sentir coupable. Que je lui retirais ce fardeau. Je devais juste lui permettre de poursuivre sa vie. Cette discussion était inévitable. Bien qu'appréhendée.

_Nous sommes Samedi. Veux-tu toujours te rendre à Port Angeles ?

Oh ! Notre sortie, je l'avais vraiment omise. A en juger par ma réaction, elle comprit, déçue soudainement.

_Tu n'as pas la tête à cela, je comprends.

_Non, je serais…ravie qu'on y aille déglutis-je.

Ravie était une notion relative selon les peuples et les mondes. Mais au nom de mon amie, je devais faire des sacrifices. Je me rendis compte que je faisais toujours des sacrifices. C'était moi qui avais quitté ce Phoenix ensoleillé pour une bourgade humide, en sacrifice pour ma mère. C'était moi qui m'étais donné à James, pour sauver ma famille et Edward. C'était moi encore qui avais accepté de me rendre en Italie, quitte à mourir pour le sauver. C'était moi enfin qui taisais ma douleur pour sauvegarder son bonheur. Etais-je destinée à être un martyr ? Alice sautilla apparemment enjouée. Je compris alors pourquoi j'étais martyre. C'était pour ne jamais avoir à perdre ce que je possédais en cet instant. Ne jamais perdre leur considération, leur amour, leur respect, leur attention. Pour ne jamais avoir à leur dire adieu. Vampires, Humains, Loups.

_Ne veux-tu pas te rendormir ? Il est tôt.

Me rendormir ? Refaire un cauchemar ? Non. C'en serait trop. J'avais beaucoup subit. Autant limiter les dégâts. Je niai doucement, me dirigeant vers mon ordinateur. La machine ronronnait, j'eus peur de réveiller Charlie. A propos de ce dernier, comment avait-il réagit en me voyant de retour ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'à dit Charlie en me voyant ?

_Il n'a pas parut confiant en voyant Emmett te porter mais je lui ai expliqué que tu t'étais endormie. Il fut rasséréné.

Je souris tristement à cette pensée. Me voir au creux des bras immenses d'Emmett l'aurait terrifié sans aucun doute. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où je lui avais parlé pour la première fois d'Edward, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett et avait apposé son véto. Cela me semblait si loin à présent. Des années, des décennies. Au côté des vampires, j'avais vécu. J'avais trouvé ma place, à présent, je me sentais un peu trop petite pour le monde. J'allais devoir grandir, trouver ma place, construire ma vie. Tout ce qui m'avait semblé banal avec Edward. J'avais pensé à une autre sorte d'existence.

_Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Je fus surprise, me tournant vers elle. Soucieuse, mon petit lutin, je déteignais sur elle apparemment.

_Bien.

L'engin se mit en marche. J'ouvris ma boîte, et y vis un nouveau mail de ma mère. Affolée, non. Curieuse, oui. Elle me racontait sa nouvelle lubie. Styliste. J'eus un sourire. Ma mère était aussi exubérante qu'amusante. Pleine de vie. Heureuse. Phil la comblait. De nouveau, je pensais que mon sacrifice ne fut pas vain. Elle me demandait des nouvelles des cours, de mes amis, d'Edward. Mon cœur eut un raté. Elle avait dû parler avec Charlie qui lui avait divulgué notre nouvelle situation. Tremblante, j'y répondis, sachant pertinemment que je devais mentir. Oui maman, je vais bien. Je vais parfaitement bien. L'école me convient. Alice nous a prévu beaucoup de sortie. Quant à Edward…Je m'arrêtai un moment. Tout allait merveilleusement bien.

_Edward est un ami formidable. Hier soir, j'ai passé la soirée chez les Cullen. Ils sont adorables. Tu me manques Maman. _

Un baiser pour clôturer mes mensonges et un envoi pour ne plus avoir à me sentir coupable.

_Ami ?

Je soupirai. Que voulait-elle que j'emploie ? Meilleur ami ? Ennemi ? J'en avais des tas en réservoir mais aucun ne pouvait convenir. Seulement ami.

_Je vais me préparer. Après je passerai un savon à Jake.

Fuyant son regard scrutateur, sa moue désapprobatrice, ses reproches silencieux, je pris quelques affaires et me rendis dans la salle de bain, souffrir en paix. Souffrir seule.

oOo

Il décrocha au bout de la deuxième tonalité, endormi, ronchon. Il n'était pas loin de huit heures. Charlie venait de quitter les lieux, ravi de savoir que j'étais de sortie. Selon lui, il avait peur que je ne replonge avec son retour. Il ignorait combien il avait eu raison Sauf que ma chute avait été plus brusque donc plus douloureuse.

_Allo ?

_Espèce d'abruti, arrogant, stupide, puéril, vaniteux, inconscient, irresponsable…

_Attends, je prends des notes.

Je grognai. Il était si bête…Si idiot.

_Merci. Je n'en méritai pas tant.

_Comment as-tu pu faire cela ?

Il s'esclaffa, décuplant ma rage. Je serrai le combiné si fort que mes doigts s'engourdissaient. S'il était devant moi, je l'aurais étranglé.

_La sangsue s'est plainte ?

_Il n'aurait pas dû savoir.

Il cessa de rire de suite, et je pouvais imaginer son froncement de sourcil significatif, signe de sa colère future.

_Pourquoi serais-tu la seule à souffrir ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas assumer ses actes ? Est-ce trop lui demander ? Aurais-tu peur d'importuner sa plénitude ?

Un grondement provint de derrière moi. Me tournant doucement, je vis Alice, lèvres retroussées, en désaccord avec mon meilleur ami. Jacob avait tort sur toute la ligne. Il décrivait Edward comme indifférent, comme peu soucieux de ce qui m'arrivait. S'il avait su que j'étais mal, il aurait sacrifié son bonheur pour moi. Mais moi, je n'aurais pas été ce bonheur qu'il convoitait. Voilà pourquoi, je m'étais tue.

_La buveuse de sang est chez toi ? Mes salutations Sangsue. Toute ma considération pour ton frère. S'est-il remis ?

_Arrête Jacob. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Edward n'aurait jamais dû avoir conscience de ces images. Notre histoire est terminée. Ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire culpabiliser.

_Ecoutes moi attentivement Bella. Je m'en fous de ce que ressent ce buveur de sang, ce monstre qui t'a abandonné sans scrupule. Tu es peut-être assez naïve pour prendre des pincettes, pour espérer. Pas moi. Si tu le permets, je vais me rendormir. Et je te promets de recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre autant sinon plus que tu as souffert.

Il raccrocha sans un autre mot, alors que je demeurai pantoise, coite, subjuguée. Bien j'étais touchée, horrifiée, stupéfaite. Si je revoyais encore une fois, ce que j'avais eu à subir hier soir, je n'y survivrai pas. Je n'y survivrai plus. Je reposai le combiné. Comment pourrais-je arrêter Jake ? Comment pourrais-je éviter à cette vision d'horreur de se perpétuer ?

_Ton ami est exécrable…Bien que prévenant. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

_Il m'aime bien.

Je me tournai, préparant mon petit déjeuner sous le regard attentif d'Alice. Elle n'avait pas quitté les lieux, ayant peur que je rechute. Elle était également prévenante. Sur certains points, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à Jacob qu'elle aimerait le croire.

_T'a-t-il déjà fait des avances ?

_Oui. Je l'ai éconduit.

Je pris une bouchée de céréales, m'installant sur la table. Elle prit place face à moi, légèrement dégoutée de mon repas. Je haussai les épaules. Edward avait les mêmes réactions. Mon cœur se serra légèrement. Pas de cri ce matin, bonne nouvelle.

_Pourquoi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Souhaitait-elle que je sorte avec Jacob ? Cela serait paradoxal. Elle rit, comprenant mes réflexions.

_Loin de moi cette idée. Je me demandais juste pourquoi.

_Parce que…Je ne le considère pas de cette manière. Il s'agirait plus d'un frère qu'un…potentiel petit ami.

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux topaze irradiant de curiosité. Elle était vraiment jolie. J'appréciais vraiment mon lutin. Qu'importe son exubérance.

_N'étais-ce que cela ?

_Que sous-entends-tu ?

_Bella, tout ce que je veux savoir, bien que j'en sois certaine, c'et si tu l'aimes encore ?

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il s'agissait de la dernière question que j'aurais souhaité qu'elle me pose. La réponse était d'une évidence certaine. Elle en avait connaissance, elle souhaitait juste me l'entendre dire. Me l'entendre le clamer. Je n'avais plus vraiment la force à faire cela. Mais elle attendait, obstinée. Et au bout d'un long silence, je rendis les armes.

_Oui Alice.

_Oui quoi ?

Avec un soupir, je lui lançai un regard noir. Elle pouvait être agaçante. Elle me rendit un sourire. Eblouissant.

_Oui Alice. J'aime Edward.

_Alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Je n'émis aucune protestation. Je ne souhaitais plus argumenter. Je me contentai de déjeuner, le regard las, le cœur battant. Il était bien trop tard pour espérer. Je le savais. Cela me suffisait.

oOo

Faire les boutiques avec Alice était une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais m'habituer. Elle m'entraînait dans tous les magasins de Port Angeles, magasins qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur et tentai de me faire essayer des vêtements de plus en plus…étranges. Je réussissais à me défiler. Parfois. Mais je devais avouer que cela m'était plaisant à retrouver. Ne plus constamment être agacée par elle ou elle par moi, ne plus avoir à refuser toute sorte de lubie qu'elle aurait développée m'avait manqué. Cette séparation entre Edward et moi avaient eu des conséquences horribles. Non seulement j'avais perdu l'homme de ma vie (de mon éternité) mais j'avais été privé de ma meilleure amie. Elle riait constamment, s'amusant de mes rebuffades, réitérant des demandes, insistants jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Elle était vraiment phénoménale, adorablement phénoménale.

Faire les boutiques portait quand même un inconvénient majeur. Elle était si sublime et moi banal. A notre passage, je n'étais pas le centre de mire (bien heureusement) mais dans les boutiques, j'étais presque omise (Agaçant).

Après une matinée harassante, Alice m'emmena déjeuner, profitant de cet instant pour récapituler tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore en sa possession. Je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille. Au bout d'un moment, remarquant surement mon ennui, elle se tut. J'aimais bien Port Angeles. A bien des égards, Phoenix s'y reflétait. Cependant, ces derniers mois avaient rendus cet endroit plus…Attrayant. J'y avais rencontré, y avais découvert son identité, y avais sauvé, y avais entendu sa voix. En parlant de sa voix, elle me manquait. Du moins, celle s'inquiétant pour moi. Je ne m'étais pas mise en danger. Pourquoi ne devait-elle apparaître que dans ces cas-là ?

_Veux-tu rentrer Bella ?

Je sursautais. Avait-elle deviné mes pensées ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je niai doucement. Tournant mon regard vers les passants, je ressentis le trou de mon cœur s'ébranler. Leurs mains liées, leurs lèvres scellées, j'avais réussi à les éviter. Mais il avait fallut qu'il revienne bouleversant mon deuil. Je caressai mon cœur espérant le calmer.

_Il t'arrive souvent de faire ce geste. Comme si tu tenais ton cœur.

Elle avait remarqué. Bon sang ! Etais-je si prévisible ? Si lisible ? Je ne cillai pas, l'ignorant cette fois. Elle sembla comprendre que je ne voulais en parler et se contenta de me reprendre faire le tour des boutiques. C'est alors que je saisis. Elle voulait que j'oublie. Que j'oublie cette douleur et que je vive pour une fois. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Elle souhaitait juste m'aider à retrouver ma place.

Le soir, une fois nos courses terminées, nous retournâmes à Forks, comme dans un abattoir. Nous étions silencieuses et j'étais épuisée. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais eu à supporter tant d'amour. J'en étais mentalement lassée. Je m'installai alors confortablement contre la banquette de la Mercedes, prêtée par Carlisle. Humant le doux cuir, reposant. Mes yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de se fermer, mes cils chatouillant ma joue. Je me laissai bercer par le silence environnant, et submerger par les ténèbres.


	10. Amour donne moi ta Force

Point de vue d'Edward :

Le jardin représentait à cette heure le plus fabuleux patchwork que j'avais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir. Un patchwork des plus apaisants. Je ressentais les caresses de cette légère brise qui s'élevait en provenance de l'Ouest, à jamais tiède contre ma peau de marbre, apportant avec elle de délicieuses fragrances. Les entêtants effluves de fleurs se mêlaient à celles plus savoureuses des animaux environnant. Ma soif ne se manifesta pas en cet instant. Comme pour me permettre d'oublier qui j'étais, comme pour me persuader que j'avais ma place dans ce patchwork. Mes paupières se clouèrent lentement, me permettant d'apprécier le « silence ». Un « silence » ponctuait des commentaires du match de Baseball de ce soir visionné par Emmett, le clapotis des flots de la rivière toute proche et des crissements de pneus des voitures sur les graviers. Mon ouïe surdéveloppée comportait certes des avantages mais lorsque l'on aspirait au silence, surtout en cet instant, il était dérangeant. Il me rappelait combien j'étais intrus en ce lieu. Rouvrant les yeux, j'émis un soupir de contentement. Je percevais la moindre nuance de ce crépuscule s'étendant indéfiniment. La fin d'un jour, le début d'un autre. Lumineux, éblouissant. Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec telle beauté ? C'était si époustouflant. Le crépuscule n'avait rien à m'envier. Il était libre d'apparaître et de disparaître, de contempler ses spectateurs, de sourire à nos ébahissements. Le crépuscule pouvait aimer…Pouvait se déclarer… Pourquoi ne le pouvais-je pas ? Depuis quand étais-je devenue si faible ? Depuis quand étais-je devenu si étranger à moi-même et à ceux qui m'entouraient ?

Je percevais les pneus de la Mercedes de Carlisle sortir de l'asphalte. Alice était de retour. Comment allait Bella ? Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'en enquérir. Je devais savoir. Les pensées d'Alice n'étaient que chansons populaires des années 90. Alice était si simple. Sa vie était simple, ses objectifs également. Ses rêves tout autant. Je l'enviais pour la simplicité de ses humeurs, de ses problèmes. Alice était une sorte de concentré de bonne humeur et d'optimiste. Mais également un distributeur d'exubérance et d'agacement. Me préparant à l'accueillir, _son_ odeur me frappa de plein fouet. Elle était là, du moins non loin de moi. C'était comme si tout mon corps était poussé par une obscure force dans cette direction. Comme si la moindre fibre de mon être reconnaissait l'infime fibre du sien. Cette emprise…Elle était immuable, j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

La Mercedes de mon père déboucha dans l'allée, se dirigeant vers le garage. J'entendis parfaitement, par-dessus le ronronnement du moteur, les pulsations cardiaques de Bella. Je perçus également sa respiration régulière, paisible. Elle dormait. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le garage. Bien trop lentement pour un vampire. Mais je désirais encore savourer cet instant. L'instant où tous les effluves de mon patchwork avaient disparut au profit du sien. L'instant où nul autre bruit n'attira mon attention hormis les battements de son cœur, et l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à leur dire adieu. L'instant où je ne perçus plus le crépuscule vu qu'une éclipse venait de l'asservir.

_Peux-tu faire un peu plus vite Edward ? *Alice*_

Non. Pourquoi me presser ? J'étais dans une transe, qu'on m'y laisse.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide. *Alice*_

Avec un soupir de résignation, je coupai court à ma transe et la rejoignis dans notre garage. Elle s'extirpa de l'habitacle et se dirigea vers la maison. Je la contemplai, surpris. Que faisait-elle ? Que faisait Bella en ces lieux ? A quoi jouait Alice ? Je la retins alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil du garage.

_Que fait-elle ici ?

_Comme tu as pu le remarquer. Elle dort.

Elle me fit face, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Ce qui était très mauvais signe chez ma sœur. Je fronçai les sourcils, pénétrant dans son esprit. Toujours ces mêmes chansons. Que me cachait-elle ?

_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas chez elle ? M'enquis-je, réprobateur.

_Aurais-tu préféré ?

Evidemment que non. Sa seule présence constituait mon havre de paix. Et Alice le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi, elle n'attendait de réponse. Voyant que j'attendais toujours des explications, elle soupira :

_Pendant que nous étions sur la route, elle s'est endormie. J'ai contacté Charlie et lui ai prévenu qu'elle dormirait chez nous. Une soirée pyjama. A ce propos, tu es censé être en randonné avec Emmett. Le chef Swan ne porte pas très à cœur.

Tu m'étonnes ? Je le méritai amplement après ce que j'avais osé faire à son unique fille. A sa merveilleuse fille. Cependant, je ne voyais toujours pas l'intérêt de cette machination. Exaspérée, Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler.

_Non m'exclamai-je, incisif.

Non…Je ne lui avouerai pas que je l'aime. Elle se sentirait obligé de revenir. Je le refusais. C'est alors que dans l'esprit de ma sœur se dessina une scène étrangement familière. La cuisine des Swan. Bella, resplendissante, déjeunant. Alice était installée face à elle, semblant attendre quelque chose de Bella. Une réponse à une question. Une Révélation. Tout d'un coup, un soupir résigné franchit les lèvres pincées de mon ange. Cette expression m'était si familière. Combien de fois avais-je eu droit à cette mimique ? Elle jeta un regard noir à Alice et déclara, d'un ton ferme, las, sans réplique, assuré :

« _Oui Alice. J'aime Edward. »

Non…C'était impossible. Alice devait avoir tout inventé. Alice devait avoir tout manigancé. Bella ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Elle aimait un autre. Elle était heureuse…Je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine. Du moins, je ressentais cette sensation tout aussi parfaitement que si elle eût été vraie. Cette vision se dissipa. Une autre se profila. Cette fois, elle était à Port Angeles. Mon amour déjeunait alors que ma sœur la scrutait attentivement. C'est alors qu'un couple d'amoureux passa. Cette vision me força à tenir ma poitrine. Avec surprise, je vis que Bella fit de même. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? La voix de ma sœur s'éleva, empli de reproches. Comme si elle s'était aperçue d'une chose dont elle tenait rigueur. Mais à qui ? Sûrement à moi. J'étais le seul à blâmer.

« _Il t'arrive souvent de faire ce geste. Comme si tu tenais ton cœur. »

Je faisais le même geste. Constamment. A l'évocation d'un souvenir ou de quelque chose susceptible de me faire souvenir. C'est pourquoi je n'écoutais plus de musique. Une autre image me vint à l'esprit. Cette image venait de mon esprit non celui de ma sœur. Lorsque nous l'avions amené au match de Baseball, dans la voiture, nous avions tout deux arrêter la musique. Se pouvait-il que pendant ce temps, je m'eus trompé ? Qu'elle n'eut jamais cessé de m'aimer ? Qu'aussi fou et improbable que cela pouvait être, elle continuerait à m'aimer ? Je chancelais sous le poids de cet aveu. Alice me contemplait, comme soulagée. J'avais enfin compris. Enfin saisis tout ce qu'ils avaient tant tenté me faire comprendre.

_Je t'aurais connu plus vite, Grand frère. Elle est là dans cette voiture. Prends-la dans tes bras, emmène là dans ta chambre et là attends. Attends son réveil. Une fois fait. Révèle-lui combien tu l'aimes. C'est tout ce qu'elle attend.*Alice*_

Cela me semblait si fou. Pourquoi m'aimerait encore ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son amour pour moi n'avait jamais eu aucun sens. Et se dire que depuis mon retour, j'aurais pu l'avoir à mes côtés, me chagrinait plus encore. Si elle m'aimait encore, j'avais été plus monstrueux que d'ordinaire. Je nous avais fait souffrir inutilement. Mais si au contraire, elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi, je lui aurais épargné la peine de m'éconduire ? Je haletais. J'ignorai quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. Comment réagir. Alice caressa mon bras, en signe de réconfort, d'encouragement.

_Ne doutes plus. Elle ne souffrirait que davantage.

Elle s'éclipsa alors, me laissant dans ce garage, à quelques mètres d'elle. « J'aime Edward ». Et si elle voulait juste dire, aimer dans le sens amical du terme ?

_Agis*Alice*_

Parfois j'avais l'impression que ce lutin lisait dans mes pensées. D'un pas lourd, je me dirigeai vers le côté passager de la voiture de mon père. Elle était si belle. Si fragile. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir de moi ? J'ouvris la portière doucement, espérant ne pas troubler son sommeil. Son odeur m'embauma de nouveau. Du freesia. Si nous nous remettons ensemble, je planterais un champ de freesia dans le jardin en l'honneur de son parfum. Me baissant légèrement, je passai ma tête dans l'habitacle, la contemplant un moment. Cela également m'avait manqué. Je remettais une mèche de ses cheveux, derrière son oreille. Elle bougea légèrement. Avait-elle parlé ? Si cela avait été le cas, je le regrettais. Peu rassasié de ma contemplation, je consentis à privilégier son confort à mon bien-être. Je plaçai un bras autour de ses épaules et un autre au creux de ses genoux. Elle était si légère. Si frêle entre mes bras. Je la serrai alors contre moi. Tendrement. Son contact fut comme de l'essence à mon être. Je revivais. Entièrement pleinement. Et je l'aimais. Follement, démesurément.

Soudain, elle eut une étonnante réaction. Elle se blottit contre mon, agrippant le col de ma chemise. Comme si elle était à sa place entre mes bras. Comme si elle et moi ne fusions plus qu'un. Alors que mes jambes nous menaient à la villa, mes yeux ne pouvaient s'extraire de cette œuvre d'Art. Dieu était un fabuleux artiste. Lui seul aurait pu dessiner si magnifique créature. Dieu devait être extrêmement bon, pour avoir mis dans le chemin d'un Damné, un ange tel qu'elle.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus ressentit cela venant de toi Edward*Jasper*_

Que ressentait-il ? De l'espoir ? L'espoir que peut-être tout redeviendrait comme avant. L'espoir que Bella m'aime toujours. Oui cet espoir, je le sentais vibrer en moi. Je le sentais embrumer mon esprit, exhortait mes sens de s'éveiller. Je le sentais envahir mes veines, ma chair. J'espérais. Après Huit mois, j'espérais de nouveau. A présent, je devais juste savoir si je faisais bien d'espérer. Je pénétrai dans la demeure, indifférent à ma famille qui devait sûrement contempler, peu soucieux de leurs pensées. J'étais avec elle. Tout pouvait disparaître. Soit, je m'y ferais, tant qu'elle demeurait là.

_« Amour, donne-moi ta force, et cette force me sauvera. » _(Roméo & Juliette)

Oui Amour, donne-moi la force de la reconquérir. Cela me sauvera.

_Alors heureux Eddie ? *Emmett*_

Son souffle caressait mon cou, en un rythme que je tentais d'imiter. Imiter l'inimitable. Doucement, lentement, je posais un baiser sur son front, m'y attardant, appréciant la douceur de sa peau, la texture souple de son épiderme. Une fois dans mon antre, je l'installai sur mon divan, délicatement, avant de la recouvrir d'un plaid. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement, comme pour se protéger. Inconsciemment, elle pressentait le danger que j'étais, que j'avais toujours été.

Je m'assis sur le sol et la contemplai, inlassablement. J'avais l'impression de retourner en arrière. Je pouvais presque imaginer les mots qu'elle prononcerait. Les tournures qu'elle emploierait. J'eus un sourire. Faible certes. Mais je souriais car j'espérais. J'espérais être pardonné. Pardonné de ne pas l'avoir mérité.

Ma décision était prise, nous avions souffert trop longtemps. Si Alice avait raison et que Bella m'aimait autant, dans ce cas, mon acte fut justifié. Mais si j'avais été le seul voyant dans cette situation, je m'en irai le plus loin possible de son être pour ne pas qu'elle culpabilise, qu'elle se sente obligée à mon égard. Je voulais qu'elle ait le choix. Ce que je n'avais plus depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Du bout des doigts, je caressai sa joue. Si chaude. Comme le feu et la glace. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensembles et pourtant nous l'avions été. Aurions-nous une autre chance ? Pourrais-je de nouveau apprécier l'éternité ?

Je posai mon front sur sa couche, savourant la chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps. Une si douce chaleur.

_Je t'aime Bella murmurai-je.


	11. Permets moi de t'aimer

Point de vue de Bella :

Cette texture sous mes doigts m'était à bien des égards, familière. J'avais déjà eu l'honneur de caresser cette composition. C'était il y a bien longtemps. L'époque où j'avais vécu.

Cette odeur embaumant le moindre atome de l'air que j'inspirais ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Je l'avais tant humé que je pouvais en énumérer les composants sans erreur. Sans aucun écart.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je pouvais deviner le plafond blanc au-dessus ma tête, la fenêtre face à moi. Je pouvais deviner la place du moindre meuble de cette pièce car j'y ai été entré tant de fois. Je m'étais blottis contre son propriétaire tant de fois.

Et bien que de retrouver cette pièce m'emplissait d'une joie incommensurable, je ne comprenais pas la raison de ma présence ici. Je m'étais endormie dans la voiture de Carlisle. Pourquoi Alice ne m'avait-elle pas ramené chez moi ? Que mijotait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Edward, dont je devinais l'agacement de me savoir là, avait avoir avec tout cela ?

Etais-je seule ? Oui, j'en étais persuadée. Edward avait toujours su lorsque je n'étais plus dans les bras de Morphée. S'il avait été là, il m'aurait apostrophé. J'ouvris les yeux, prudente, si jamais je m'étais trompée. La vue de la pièce me serra le cœur. Tant de beaux souvenirs dans cet endroit. Tant de merveilleux moments. Tant de baisers partagés. Il faisait nuit. Etonnant. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Longtemps. J'avais les membres gourds et l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Me redressant, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours. Il faisait trop sombre pour mes banals yeux d'humaine. J'avisai la porte de sa salle de bain. M'en voudrait-il si je l'utilisais ?

Je frissonnai lorsque mes pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol. Il faisait frais pour un mois de Mai. A Forks, rien de bien surprenant. Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Son odeur était si puissante en ce lieu. Si apaisante. Je demeurai ainsi à l'humer sans retenue. Peu m'importait que mon cœur ne hurle à la mort ou que mes cauchemars se décuplent. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était profiter de l'instant.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me fit grimacer. Depuis quand étais-je si cernée ? Depuis quand avais-je si pâle figure ? Depuis quand avais-je si macabre allure ? La réponse était évidente. Les conséquences visibles. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage. Cela acheva de me réveiller. Me rendant plus lucide. Plus alerte. Où étaient-ils ? Alice aurait déboulé comme une tornade, m'exposant sa prochaine torture, le rire d'Emmett se serait fait entendre face à mes grognements en réponse à ma meilleure amie. Esmé m'aurait demandé si j'avais faim et Jasper aurait tenté d'apaiser mon mal-être. Leur absence se faisait sentir. Et je me mis à paniquer. Et s'ils étaient partis ? Et s'ils m'avaient laissé seuls ?

Le trou béant de ma poitrine se plaignit. J'évoquai de mauvais souvenirs à ce dernier. Mais si cette angoisse était justifiée ? Que ferais-je ? Je ne pourrais plus y survivre. Le revoir, les revoir m'avaient rendus une certaine dose de vie. S'ils m'abandonnaient, je ne serais plus. Je ne pourrais plus être. J'avais déjà eu à supporter une fois cette douleur. Je n'y survivrais pas deux fois. Après m'être essuyé le visage, je quittais les lieux, en quête de réponse. En quête de réconfort à ma nouvelle panique. Le couloir était silencieux. La maison était-elle déserte ? Cela ne faisait qu'accroître mon anxiété. Les pulsations irrégulières de mon myocarde résonnèrent en moi, me faisant trembler. Bon sang ! Calme-toi Bella. Je descendis prudemment les marches. Aucun son. Aucun bruit. Emmett n'aurait pu être aussi silencieux. Je caressai ma poitrine. L'abyme de ma poitrine s'ébranlait. Non. Laisse-moi encore espérer qu'ils sont toujours là. J'atteins le rez-de-chaussée, aux aguets. Baissant les yeux, j'attendais l'habituelle salve de douleur. J'étais prête à la supporter. Elle pouvait m'emporter, me balloter. C'est alors que son sublime ténor surgit du fond de mon esprit. Non ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il s'agissait d'Edward. Lui-seul mettait tant de puissance dans sa voix, tant d'inflexion.

_Bella ?

Je me retournais doucement et le vis, droit sur le seuil de son salon. Adonis de mon passé, divinité de mon présent. J'étais tant soulagée de le voir que j'avais faillit me pendre à son cou. Ma lucidité m'empêcha tel acte. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et le contemplai, subjuguée. Ses délicieux traits étaient déformés par l'inquiétude. De quoi pouvait-il être inquiet ? Sa posture était assurée, impassible mais je voyais bien que ses poings étaient serrés. Que s'était-il passé ? M'en voulait-il de quoique ce soit ? M'en voulait-il de m'imposer autant dans sa vie ? De ne point le laisser vivre la sienne ? M'en voulait d'avoir été faible il y a quelques mois ? Se sentait-il obligé envers moi ? Je le déchargeai de ce fardeau. Pourtant je souhaitais qu'il m'explique pourquoi il agissait aussi étrangement. Je vis des cernes sous ses yeux pourtant ocres. Il me semblait plus terne que d'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce parce que je le voyais vraiment pour la première fois depuis son retour. Comme si Edward, à mon instar avait été changé. Comme s'il taisait à tous, un débat intérieur. Cette conjecture me ramena à une affirmation d'Alice. « Et Edward…souffrait déjà beaucoup trop. »

Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Il ne devait pas souffrir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Cela décuplé ma douleur. Il était si silencieux. Cela me rendait folle.

_Comment vas-tu ? M'enquis-je.

Il parut surpris de ma question. Je l'étais moi-même de l'avoir posé. J'aurais dû me taire, ce qui lui arrivait ne me concernait pas. Mais j'avais peur…Pour lui. Aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraître.

_Bien et…Toi ?

J'opinai. J'allais parfaitement bien hormis ce gouffre dans mon cœur auquel il n'y pouvait rien. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, je vis qu'il était seul.

_Où sont les autres ?

_Ils sont à la chasse.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Après tout, il aurait pu rester pour me dire Adieu comme la dernière fois. Refusant de repenser à tout cela, je me secouai mentalement la tête, caressant ma poitrine et relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me scrutait, ébahi. Comme s'il voyait en moi, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Je décidai d'omettre ce détail.

_Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas?

_J'attendais ton réveil.

Voilà pourquoi il m'en voulait. Je le forçais à surveiller une pauvre humaine insignifiante au lieu de profiter de sa famille. Il y avait de quoi me haïr. Je devais juste être un boulet pour lui.

_ Je suis désolée.

_Pardon ?

Détournant les yeux, je me concentrai sur un point au loin. Je devais partir. Je devais lui permettre de s'amuser. Cependant je souhaitais une dernière réponse.

_Je suis désolée que tu aies dû demeurer ici. Cependant pourquoi suis-je ici ?

_Alice ne souhaitait pas troubler ton sommeil. Elle a dit Charlie qu'elle organisait une soirée pyjama.

Il eut un sourire désabusé avant de poursuivre, s'adossant nonchalamment sur le mur. Il était si beau. Si…Eblouissant. Le fossé qui nous séparait ne cessait de s'agrandir finalement. Que manigançait Alice ? Apparemment Edward y était innocent ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi étais-je dans sa chambre ?

_Bella…

Sa voix avait perdu toute assurance, comme si elle tentait de dire quelque chose sans succès, de me faire comprendre quelque chose sans y parvenir. Il avança de quelques pas et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il ? Hésitant, il posa sa main froide sur mon bras, j'attendis le souffle haletant. Il décroisa mon bras, avant de dessiner l'une de mes veines de son doigt de glace. J'en frissonnai. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'empara tendrement de ma main et la posa contre son cœur silencieux. Je n'aimais pas ce que je ressentais. J'en voulais plus. Mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Nous n'étions plus ensembles. Pourquoi me torturait-il davantage ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Que voulait-il faire ?

_Danse avec moi.

Je relevai vivement les yeux vers lui. Que venait-il de dire ? Danser ? Nous deux ? Non…Non…Je devais rêver. J'allais me réveiller dans un court instant et je souffrirais d'avoir laissé mon imagination me menait aussi loin. Il n'attendit aucune réponse me rapprochant de lui. Sa main se posa sur mon dos et je crus faiblir. Pourquoi me faisait-il cela ? Il nous fit balancer au rythme d'une musique inexistante alors que nous n'étions pas censés être si proche. L'abyme de mon cœur jubilait. Pour l'instant…

Il demeurait silencieux….Me contemplant de ce regard qui me rendait si faible…

Il me faisait espérer. C'était odieux de sa part de me faire espérer pour mieux torturer. Jamais Edward n'aurait fait cela. C'était sûrement un cauchemar. Edward avait de la compassion. Il ne me torturerait pas impunément. Je fermai les yeux, retenant de longs sanglots. Si c'était un rêve…Je souhaitais en profiter. Je posai ma main sur son épaule…Froide…Forte. Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille, me rapprochant ostensiblement de lui, de sorte que je pus enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur était merveilleuse. Si réelle. Tout semblait si réel. Sa main parcourait mon dos en de douces caresses. J'aimais ses caresses. J'allais souffrir à mon réveil, j'en avais conscience. Peu m'importait. Je voulais profiter de cette illusion…Encore…Encore…

Je ne voulais plus me réveiller. Peu m'importait la vie. Je voulais ce rêve. Je voulais y demeurer. Je voulais m'y complaire.

_Bella…

Non…Qu'il nous laisse ainsi. Qu'il ne rompe pas cette magie. Ce rêve. D'un mouvement tendre, il me repoussa, me permettant de contempler ses traits. Ce rêve allait-il tourner au cauchemar ? Son pouce traçait de vagues symboles sur mon poignet. Un contact apaisant.

Ses longs cils se soulevèrent, me laissant haletante face à ses deux magnifiques topazes. Si flamboyantes. Si fascinantes. Je dus contrôler mes sens. Ordonner à mon cœur de cesser de battre aussi fortement de peur qu'il ne l'entende, d'ordonner à mon souffle de se stabiliser de peur qu'il comprenne combien son emprise me tenaillait. M'achever. Mais plus que tout, je dus empêcher le trou béant de ma poitrine de se refermer, de peur qu'il ne se rouvre de la plus perverse des manières. Douloureuse et permanente. J'ignorai dans ce cas-là, si je survivrais.

_Bella ? Répéta-t-il.

Son ténor. Ses si charmants décibels. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre tant de douceur. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y mettre tant de faiblesse. Il me rendait ainsi encore plus faible. Forçant mon cadavre à se décomposer plus promptement. Je fermai les yeux. Peut-être que cette illusion se retirerait-elle si j'y mettais assez de volonté ? Je pensais avoir assez joui de cette situation. J'allais devoir affronter la réalité.

_Regarde moi.

Je ne voulais plus voir de fantôme. J'en avais assez vu. Assez côtoyé. A présent, je ne souhaitais que me réveiller. Il était temps que je grandisse. Que je rejoigne le monde réel. Que je mûrisse. Le monde des vampires ne voulait plus de moi en son sein. Edward non plus.

_Si tu savais comme je me sens misérable. Je suis parti dans l'espoir de te rendre à l'humanité, je n'avais pas compris…peut-être n'avais-je pas voulu comprendre, combien nous nous aimions.

_Non…s'il te plaît.

J'avais déjà assez mal. Qu'il cesse d'en rajouter. Qu'il cesse de me torturer. Qu'il cesse tout simplement de me vouloir me faire espérer. Je voulais que ce rêve cesse. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je me réveiller ? Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? Réveille-toi Bella ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

_Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

Non…Bella…Retournes dans ta réalité…

_Il est temps que je me réveille.

Des sanglots me prirent la gorge, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je serrai ma poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer le feu brûlant qui s'y propageait. De calmer la nausée qui me tenaillait. « Nous nous aimions »…Non. Je me dégageai de son étreinte, déjà faible et quittai les lieux. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était ce qu'il aimerait que je crois. Se pouvait-il qu'Edward eusse changé à ce point ?

oOo

**Il ne s'agit que d'un bout de chapitre…Je souhaitais le terminer ce soir mais je fus dans l'incapacité de le faire. La semaine prochaine, il sera publié. **

**Elyanne**


	12. Damne ostentation

Point de vue d'Edward :

Un instant, je la tenais contre moi, son corps contre le mien, son souffle caressant mon cou et son cœur stimulant le mien. Et l'instant d'après, elle claquait la porte ne laissant que l'ombre de moi-même. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? J'allais lui avouer mon amour, lui ouvrir mon âme puisqu'elle pensait que j'en avais une. Je me sentais défaillir. « Il est temps que je me réveille »…Elle avait pensé s'être endormie. Elle avait pensé que je lui mentais…Que je n'avais été qu'un songe...Elle m'avait repoussé…

_Edward ? Que lui as-tu fait ?*Rosalie*_

Je souhaitais juste lui avouer que je l'aimais. Je souhaitais juste qu'elle comprenne l'amour que je lui portais. C'était tout ce que j'espérais. Mais à présent…Comment me pardonnerait-elle tout ce que je lui avais subir ?

_Tu n'es pas si différent de Roméo Edward. Lui comme toi détruisait votre propre bonheur *Esmé*_

_Non…Je ne suis pas Roméo…

_C'est vrai…Roméo s'est battu pour Juliette*Alice*_

Elle n'avait pas le droit. En disant cela, elle sous-estimait l'amour que je portais à Bella, le minimisait. Je n'étais pas Roméo. Mais j'aimais bien plus ma Juliette que ce jeune inconstant. Je n'avais aimé qu'elle. Prêt à tout pour elle.

_Arrête Alice…Cesse de douter de mon amour pour elle.

_Prouve-le. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Que j'ai eu tort. Prouve-moi que tu l'aimes*Alice*_

Leur prouver ? Leur prouver que je l'aimais ? Aucune preuve ne suffirait. La retenir ? En serais-je capable ? Saurais-je me faire pardonner ? Saurais lui faire comprendre combien je l'aimais de manière déraisonnée ? J'avais besoin d'elle. Je fus à son côté en un instant, la retenant d'une poigne ferme. Le cœur battant, son odeur s'ancrant en moi. Elle me fit face, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Ce fut un coup de poignard de plus dans mon cœur déjà mis à mal. Sa souffrance trouvait écho dans la mienne. Nous étions à bien des égards complémentaires. Et la vision de sa douleur suscitait la mienne.

_Edward…Je t'en prie supplia-t-elle.

Sa voix si faiblarde…Si peu elle…Depuis quand m'était-elle si étrangère ? L'avais-je détruit à ce point là ? A cet instant, j'aurais voulu lui rendre sa liberté. Lui dire que je lui laissais son libre arbitre. Mais j'avais encore l'espoir fou qu'elle puisse me pardonner. Qu'elle m'écouterait ? Qu'elle m'aimerait encore ? L'espoir fou d'un avenir.

_Bella…Tu dois savoir murmurai-je. Tu dois comprendre…Je t'aime Bella. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et l'unique raison de mon départ fut justement mon amour pour toi. Tu ignores Bella…Tu ignores ce que cela a été. Tu ignores combien j'en ai souffert. Combien j'en souffre encore.

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme pour démentir mes propos. Comment pouvait-elle douter de mon amour, de ma souffrance ? J'aurais pourtant cru qu'elle aurait été la seule à entendre mes silencieux hurlements.

_Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Cela te plait-il de me voir me morfondre ? Cela te plaît-il de me torturer ? Edward…Que veux-tu de moi ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

La colère suintait de chacune de ses paroles fouettant l'air, striant ma volonté. Elle était justifiée, méritée mais insupportable.

_Tu as dit ne plus m'aimer Edward….Pourquoi compliques-tu… ?

_Et tu m'as cru ? M'emportai-je. Malgré toutes les fois où j'ai juré t'aimer, tu as laissé un mot brisé la foi que tu avais en moi.

_Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu aucun sens s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était absurde. Sa réplique était absurde. C'était moi qui ne la méritais pas. C'était son amour pour moi qui n'avait aucun sens.

_Cesse d'être si déraisonnable

Son regard me défiait comme pour ébranler mon assurance. Elle méprisait mes intentions, mes paroles. Elle pensait tout savoir, tout comprendre. Elle était si obtuse parfois. Voici le pourquoi de mon amour. La voyant silencieuse, je poursuivis mes explications.

_Je te dois des excuses, à vrai dire, je te dois bien plus… J'ai cru que tu m'oublierais, que tu passerais à autre chose. J'ai sous-estimé ton amour et le mien de surcroît. Vivre sans toi fut impossible.

Un frémissement lui échappa. J'omis cette réaction pour l'instant. Je devais d'abord m'expliquer, m'excuser puis l'aimer.

_J'ai erré sans but durant des mois, ballotté par la vie. Plus rien ne suscitait mon envie, plus rien ne m'attrayait. J'étais un de ces pantins dirigé par ses instincts…Je vivais en dehors du temps…Le temps ne signifiait plus rien pour moi à vrai dire. Plus rien ne signifiait quelque chose…J'avais perdu mon centre de gravité…

Je resserrai mon emprise sur elle, la voyant gémir. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle ?

_Je t'en prie…

_Tu ne me croies toujours pas, n'est-il ? Ironisai-je, désabusé.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent avant qu'elles ne laissent quelques mots s'échapper. Elle était si pâle…Elle aurait pu être comme moi. Je frissonnai à cette idée.

_Ce que tu décris, c'est ma vie sans toi…

Si sa souffrance avait été égale à la mienne ne serait-ce que de manière infime, alors j'avouais avoir mérité sa répulsion à mon égard. Etait-ce normal qu'un humain ressente de telles choses ? Il est vrai que Bella avait toujours été différente. Et pour une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit comme tout le monde, elle aurait moins souffert, elle aurait eu cet instinct qui l'aurait forcé à ne jamais me côtoyer, elle aurait vécu une autre vie…Avec son clébard d'ami. Mais elle aurait vécu une autre réalité…Plus saine. Mais Bella était cette princesse parfaite, sans instinct qui s'était amourachée du méchant au lieu du prince charmant, bouleversant son propre conte de fée et le mien de surcroît.

_Je dois me réveiller s'exclama-t-elle, secouant de nouveau la tête.

Je sentis la rage s'éprendre de mes membres, s'écoulaient dans mes veines, atteindre mes nerfs et les stimuler. Prenant cependant conscience du trésor que je tenais du bout des doigts, je m'exhortai à me calmer.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse pour te convaincre que je suis sincère et bien réel ? Que tu ne rêves pas ? Que tu es bien dans la réalité et que je t'aime ?

Soudain, elle devint furieuse, ses poings se serrèrent et elle les abattit sur mon torse avec ce qui devait être toute sa force, la blessant à chaque coup. Bien que cela ne m'injuriai pas physiquement, j'agonisais. Comme si chaque martèlement, m'accablait de sa douleur. Un coup…Pour l'avoir quitté…Un coup…Pour l'avoir fait souffrir…Un coup…Pour l'avoir mis en danger…Un coup…Pour l'avoir sous-estimé…Un coup…Pour l'avoir fait croire que je ne ressentais rien pour elle…Un coup…Pour lui demander Pardon…Pour lui avouer mes sentiments.

_Je veux que tu cesses de me faire croire que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu cesses de me torturer…D'hanter mes nuits…Je veux que tu cesses d'être aussi adorable…Aussi peu haïssable …Je veux pouvoir te regarder sans sentir cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Cet abyme béant qui jubile à ton contact et hurle à ton absence…Je veux ne plus entendre ta voix même quand tu n'es plus là…Je ne veux plus avoir à me demander si tu es heureux sans moi…Je veux t'oublier…Paradoxalement, je m'en sais incapable…

Sa voix fut entrecoupée de sanglots, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Elle cessa sa violence, se réfugiant dans mes bras, là où j'espérais qu'elle demeure, me permettant de l'enlacer, de savourer son contact. De la réconforter. De me réconforter. Elle souhaitait m'oublier…Elle souhaitait ne plus avoir à me considérer…Alice avait eu tort, Bella n'avait plus besoin de moi. J'étais un boulet, un fardeau. Je caressai ses longs cheveux bruns, la tenant fermement contre moi, torturé. Si c'était ce qu'elle désirait…Soit. Je m'étais juré de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse…Je m'exécuterai.

_Je suis désolé Bella. Désolé d'avoir été si égoïste. J'ai privilégié mes intérêts aux tiens. A présent, permets-moi d'y remédier…Je ne t'importunerais plus avec cela. Et si tu veux m'oublier…J'y consentirais…

_Tu n'as donc rien compris Edward murmura-t-elle, faiblement, contre mon torse. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de tes erreurs…

Elle se détacha légèrement de moi, je la gardais cependant contre moi. Si cela était nos derniers instants, je souhaitais m'en délecter. Ses yeux, rougis par ses larmes, me semblèrent encore plus envoûtants. Ses joues, striées de sillons humides, me parurent encore plus douces. Ses traits déformés par la colère et le chagrin m'apparurent encore plus beaux. Elle était belle. Elle était si désirable. Je l'aurais aimé quelque soit sa forme, quelque soit son apparence.

_Justement Bella, ce n'est pour ne plus avoir à réitérer mes erreurs que j'accepte de me retirer…

_Tais-toi gronda-t-elle m'arrachant un sourire.

Mon influence sur elle se faisait ressentir. Elle devenait nerveuse, violente. Je remarquai alors qu'elle semblait obnubilée par mes lèvres, là où demeurait encore un semblant de sourire. Concentrée, attentive, comme jaugeant une situation, comme se permettant une réflexion. Pensait-elle à ce que je souhaitais penser ? Me permettrait-elle cette pensée ? Ce baiser ?

Se rendant compte de mon attention, elle détourna les yeux. Que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Les mots ne suffisaient plus, les larmes non plus. Que me restait-il ? Que pouvais-je encore tenter ? D'une main tremblante, je caressai sa joue. Chaude. Bien trop chaude dû aux nombreuses larmes l'ayant sillonnée. Mon contact devait lui paraître si froid, elle ne put retenir un frisson. Voyant qu'elle n'objecta pas, je poursuivis, descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, dessinant sa jugulaire, remontant par sa nuque, fourrageant sa chevelure tendrement. D'un geste précis, je la forçais à relever les yeux, les fixant sur les miens. Un halètement lui échappa. Que voyait-elle en moi ? Ma sincérité. Ma douleur. Mon amour. Je voyais parfaitement son doute. Elle ne me croyait toujours pas.

_Bella, avant toi, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles- des points de lumière et de raison…Et puis…Tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout s'est illuminé, tout s'incendiait, tout était beau. C'est alors que tu as disparu, comme un météore tombé derrière l'horizon. Tout s'était de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait pourtant changé. C'était juste que mes yeux avaient été aveuglé par la splendeur du météore, par sa magnificence, m'empêchant de distinguer les étoiles, emportant ma raison. Comment dans ce cas, retrouver goût à ma pâle existence de vampire ?

Sa main remonta jusqu'à la mienne, la retirant doucement. Doutait-elle toujours ? Elle déposa ma main sur mon cœur.

_Tes yeux s'ajusteront à l'obscurité. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un privilège de la vie vampirique ?

Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à cela. Elle m'avait cru. Elle avait cru le moindre de mes mensonges. Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Je n'étais même pas arrivé à me mentir.

_Mes yeux n'ont plus besoin de l'obscurité vu qu'ils voient la lumière. Et mon état de vampire ne me sauve pourtant pas de ma douleur, de l'aveuglement ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'être vampire me détruit un peu plus chaque jour.

Je serrai ses doigts fermement, y déposant mes lèvres.

_S'il te plaît Edward…Non…

_Penses-tu encore rêver ? Me penses-tu encore capable de te mentir ?

_Je ne veux plus souffrir…

Souffrir ? Nous étions deux dans ce cas. Il suffirait pourtant qu'elle acquiesce mes paroles, qu'elle se conforte dans l'idée que j'étais sincère. Elle nous sauverait ainsi tous les deux de la perdition.

_Moi non plus chuchotai-je.

Elle sursauta à ses mots comme si une révélation se faisait en elle. J'ignorai ce que cela fut, j'ignorai ce que cela engendrait dans son esprit. Tout ce qui me préoccupa, fut cette lueur d'espoir qui se balança dans ses yeux. Cette lueur me permit un écart. Mon ultime preuve. Je me penchai vers elle, doucement, lentement, savourant son odeur. Me délectant de son être…Je perçus parfaitement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, le rythme de sa respiration devenir plus saccadée. Cela m'avait également manqué. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Mes paumes se posèrent sur ses joues, alors que mes lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes.

_Edward…Non…

Je me figeai. Venait-elle de me refuser un baiser ? Ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire.

_Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je, alerté.

_Cela va me faire du mal.

Mon air interrogateur dut la forcer à être plus explicite. Elle semblait cependant lutter contre une part d'elle. Un débat intérieur. Entre elle et « elle ».

_Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter une nouvelle douleur à mon réveil Edward.

Furieux, désespéré, je m'emparai avidement de ses lèvres, peu soucieux de la bienséance, de la courtoisie. J'allais la perdre, cela me faisait l'effet d'être bien plus prioritaire. Retrouver cependant ses lèvres fut comme salvateur…Son souffle se mêlait au mien dans une osmose parfaite, ses lippes dansaient en concert avec les miennes, avec cette même ardeur. Cette même volonté d'aller plus loin. Ses bras qu'elle avait serré contre elle, se passèrent autour de ma taille, comme une acceptation. Je jubilais. Mon cœur jubilait. Mon âme jubilait. Je vivais, renaissais tel un phénix de mes cendres. Se pouvait-il d'aimer démesurément ? Oui. Et ce soir, j'avais eu ce sentiment que je lui appartenais, immuablement. J'étais destiné à être à ses côtés, combien même, m'aurait-elle refusé cet honneur. Mes lèvres quittèrent un bref instant les siennes, murmurant son nom. Je devinai déclencher son ire, risquer sa vie et pourtant je souhaitais pour une fois, transgresser ces barrières, ces limites que je nous avais imposé. Je sentis sa main, chaude, se faufilait sous ma chemise et ne l'en empêchai pas. Je la désirais autant qu'un homme puisse désirer une femme. Et son sang ne comptait plus à mes yeux. Seuls son corps, son être comptait.

_Une capacité pulmonaire impressionnante pour une humaine*Emmett*_

Ignorer tout ce qui ne la concernait pas. Ignorer tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Essoufflée, elle se détacha de mes lèvres. J'en profitai pour poser mon front sur le sien. Elle n'était pas la seule à respirer plus fort que d'ordinaire Elle n'était pas la seule à chercher un soupçon de lucidité.

_Je ne compte aller nulle part. Je demeurerai toujours là, près de toi.

_Ne me promets rien…

_Je te le promets dans ce cas.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens avec intérêt. Trouvait-elle les réponses à ses inquiétudes ? Comprenait-elle enfin combien elle comptait pour moi ?

_Je t'aime Bella.

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre moi. Me croyait-elle ? Etions-nous enfin réunis ? Pourrais-je compter sur le lendemain ?

_Je te crois Edward…Mais qu'adviendrait-il si de nouveau cet incident survient ? Vas-tu t'en aller ? Vas-tu me quitter en me faisant croire que je n'étais plus rien pour toi ?

J'eus un sursaut imperceptible. Elle me demandait comment je réagirais si un membre de ma famille tentait de l'assassiner, comment je concevrais le fait de la savoir en danger à cause de moi…Elle me demandait juste si je serais toujours là pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_Nous apprenons de nos erreurs Bella. Je ne m'en irai plus. Tu es ma vie Bella, désormais et à jamais.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front pour appuyer mes propos. Pour appuyer ma décision. Quoiqu'il advienne, je resterai à ses côtés, autant qu'elle le souhaiterait, tant qu'elle le souhaitera.


	13. De nous deux à jamais

Point de vue de Bella :

J'étais là où je n'aurais jamais pensé être. Près de lui, contre lui. Comme dans un rêve. Je sentais ses puissants bras m'entourer comme pour me protéger. De lui, de moi, de nous. Et pourtant, j'aurais souhaité y croire pleinement. J'aurais souhaité lui hurler que je l'aimais à mon tour mais j'avais peur, peur de me réveiller, peur qu'il ne disparaisse. J'avais peur que cette nuit, que j'avais de très nombreuses fois imaginée ne s'évapore, soit qu'illusion. J'avais juste peur. Quoi de plus légitime ? J'avais ce droit. Droit au doute, à la méfiance. Droit à la non croyance. Néanmoins, ses paroles, ses gestes, sa souffrance faisant écho à la mienne, m'exhortaient de le croire, de cesser mes simagrées et de le rejoindre, ce que j'aspirais le plus pleinement. Tout mon être se voyait porter vers lui, alors qu'attendais-je ? Que me fallait-il de plus ? L'absolue conviction qu'Edward demeurerait.

_Nous apprenons de nos erreurs Bella. Je ne m'en irai plus. Tu es ma vie Bella, désormais et à jamais.

Ses lèvres de glace caressèrent mon front, me permettant de m'enivrer de son odeur, de son haleine. De sa sublime magnificence. Face à mon silence, face à mon amorphisme, il recula de quelques pas et s'était comme si mon cœur m'était arraché. Je ne saurais pas vivre sans lui mais avais encore trop peur de vivre avec lui.

_Je ne m'en irai plus répéta-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

S'il se mettait à perdre son assurance, que me restait-il ? Je caressai son visage, m'imprégnant de ses traits. La beauté d'Edward ne résidait pas à son seul vampirisme. Lorsque je regardais ses traits, lorsque je contemplai ses yeux, je voyais ce qui en lui, m'attirait tant. C'était cette lueur d'humanité qui souhaitait tant que je la délivre, c'était cet amour, cet attention qu'il me vouait, c'était la parfaite conviction de l'existence de son âme, c'était également ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses frayeurs, ses colères. Pouvait-on tout aimer en quelqu'un ? Absolument. La preuve en était les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, la saccade de mon souffle, l'abyme béant de mon cœur qui jubilait à l'idée que tout fut vrai. Mais c'était surtout ce sentiment qui embrasait tout mon être. L'espoir. Et ce fut cet espoir qui me fit délier les lèvres et fit entendre ma voix.

_Je t'aime Edward…

Il tint mon visage, inhalant mon odeur avant de prendre de nouveau, possession de mes lèvres d'une si tendre manière, si douce étreinte. Comme cela m'avait manqué ! Je revivais. J'étais de nouveau sur Terre, plus de bulle, plus de mal, plus d'abyme. Rien d'autre que son contact, ses lèvres et sa présence. Nous étions de nouveau réunis, comme deux âmes à jamais liées. J'appartenais à Edward, quand bien même ne m'aurait-il pas souhaité à ses côtés, je me savais destinée éternellement à lui être fidèle. A l'aimer. Et cette éternité que quelques jours plus tôt j'avais rejeté revint plus flamboyante à mon esprit, embrasant tout once de désarroi. Je demeurerai avec lui. Je demeurai près de lui. Je demeurai à lui. Il se détacha doucement, soupirant agacé. Je le contemplai, ébahie, il me sourit, désignant du menton, son épaule. Je vis alors, les membres de cette splendide famille nous contemplait, affichant diverses attitudes. De la jubilation d'Alice au simple acquiescement de Rosalie. De l'amusement d'Emmett à la tendresse d'Esmé. Du soulagement de Jasper à la gaieté mesurée de Carlisle.

Je rougis, détournant les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'aurais souhaité. Ostentatoire baiser donné me semblait assez…Privé. J'entendis alors s'élever le cristallin rire de mon aimé, un rire qui m'avait vraiment fait défaut. Relevant les yeux, je fus éblouie par sa splendeur. Un Adonis. Le plus bel des Ephèbes. Il m'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur mon cou.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Ils essaieront de ne plus y penser. Quoiqu'avec Emmett, je ne peux rien te garantir.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Après tout, l'euphorie que je ressentais à cet instant me permettait de supporter Emmett quelques heures…Voir quelques jours. Et puis, j'étais persuadée qu'Edward saurait contenir son frère. Je l'y forcerais. Il se saisit de ma main, nettoyant une larme oubliée au coin de mon œil.

_Excuse moi d'avoir versé tes larmes.

_Contente toi de plus les verser plaisantai-je.

Il opina avec ferveur et j'étais persuadée qu'il s'y appliquerait. Son bras étreint ma taille alors qu'il nous menait vers sa famille. Je devais avoir une étrange allure, déboussolée peut-être, heureuse également, perdue sans aucun doute. Mais j'étais certaine que j'avais changé. Que mon air devait paraître plus énervé. Plus extatique.

_Roméo a trouvé sa Juliette déclara Emmett.

Avec surprise, je vis Rosalie lui asséner un coup derrière la tête, un grognement au bout des lèvres, provoquant les protestations de son époux et les rires de sa famille.

_Méfie toi de tes propos Emmett menaça Edward.

_C'est que le minuscule Eddie mordrait !

Edward gronda furieusement. J'ignorai les pensées de son frère mais ce dernier avait dû aller bien trop loin. Je passai une main sur le torse d'Edward, espérant le distraire. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de me sourire.

_Eddie est un garçon obéissant reprit Emmett.

_Cela suffit Emmett intima Esmé, ce qui força le gros ours à se contenir. Assez amusant tableau, l'immense grizzli réduit à néant par la minuscule femme. Je pensais déjà à faire avec Jacob, si en plus cet abruti s'y mettait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Jacob ? Comment ce dernier allait-il réagir ? Allait-il m'en vouloir ? Comment saurais-je le convaincre du bienfondé de ces retrouvailles ? Saurais-je conserver son amitié et l'amour d'Edward ?

Je sentis un doigt frais me soulever le menton, me forçant à scruter deux magnifiques topazes. Des topazes irradiantes et inquiètes.

_A quoi penses-tu ? Murmura-t-il.

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête. Edward ne me forcerait pas à choisir entre un des deux camps tant que je n'étais rien pour lui, mais à présent, qu'il savait que je l'aimais, que je savais qu'il tenait tant à moi, j'avais de fort doutes qu'il m'empêcherait de côtoyer mon meilleur ami. Comment me dépêtrer de cette situation ? Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être méfiant, je détournai les yeux, me concentrant sur Alice qui semblait elle aussi sur le qui-vive. Avait-elle deviné mes pensées ?

_J'ai l'impression que tous les remerciements te reviennent Alice souris-je.

Elle s'illumina, se permettant un large sourire. Edward resserra son emprise sur ma taille. Nous lui en étions reconnaissants, sans elle, que serions-nous devenus ?

_Merci murmura mon Adonis.

_Je n'y suis pour rien, il était impossible, voir inconcevable de séparer deux aimants.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Heureux. Il me semblait n'avoir jamais rit de la sorte depuis son départ. Un rire juste, vrai, délivrant. Un rire libérateur. Je me rendis compte que la mention de son départ n'ébranlait presque plus ma poitrine. C'était neuf. Comme si j'avais de nouveau, un seul cœur, une seule âme. Comme si j'étais enfin Moi. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement, les derniers évènements étaient assez éprouvants. Edward me souleva, déposant ma tête au creux de son cou que je humais avec délectation. Il s'excusa auprès de sa famille puis se retira. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes lorsqu'il me déposa sur son divan. Je me blottis contre lui, prête à sombrer, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

_Tu m'as manqué Edward…

_Toi aussi. Tu n'as pas idée.

Oh si ! Mais un débat n'était pas indiqué en cet instant, j'étais bien trop épuisée. Il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse. Huit mois sans l'entendre et elle me demeurait si familière. C'était elle. Le berceau de mon histoire, de la nôtre. La fredonner en cet instant ne faisait que renforcer l'idée que nous étions tous les deux, réunis, pour l'éternité. Je saisis sa main que j'enserrai fortement.

_Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Peu à peu, je sombrais et c'était comme si je retournais des années auparavant. J'étais là. Il était là. Ce fut l'une des meilleures nuits que j'eusse passé. Complète, reposante.

Cependant, je savais ce qui nous attendait. Quelques obstacles se soulevaient en cette nuit mais nous saurions la braver.


	14. Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort

Point de vue de Bella :

Ce fut son sourire que je vis en m'éveillant. Ce fut ses traits qui dissipèrent les ténèbres de la nuit. Ce fut lui mon aube. Ma Clarté. Ce fut sous ses baisers que j'affrontais la douce lumière du jour, sous ses caresses que je souriais à ce dimanche s'annonçant brumeux. Contrairement à moi.

_Bonjour mon Ange.

Avais-je été plus heureuse qu'en cet instant ? Allais-je pouvoir retirer ce sourire niais de mon visage ? J'en doutais fortement. J'inspirais profondément, mêlant de ce fait, son odeur et l'air. Imprégnant chaque cellule de son être en moi. Mon cœur battait vigoureusement. J'étais en vie. Mon Adonis posa son oreille contre ma poitrine, augmentant de ce fait la saccade de mon myocarde.

_J'ai l'impression que ton cœur bat en moi. Chaque décibel de ses battements m'est reconnaissable.

Je souris. Il me l'avait souvent dit, mais je devais avouer que l'instant invitait à de telles confidences. Nous demeurâmes ainsi, étreints, sur son divan, silencieux, unis. La vie me paraissait si douce. Si prometteuse. J'étais heureuse pleinement. Je sentais ses doigts longer mon dos, ses lèvres caresser mon ventre, ses boucles rousses chatouiller mon menton. Je ne me lasserais jamais de lui, de ses contacts.

Au bout d'un moment, la réalité nous obligea à nous extirper de notre monde. Charlie m'attendait. Jacob s'impatientait. Angela s'inquiétait. Après son départ, une nouvelle vie m'avait été imposée. Retrouver l'ancienne m'était à présent impossible. Ce qui avait été ne redeviendrait plus. Mais ce qui serait sera à déterminer. Je m'extirpai de son étreinte, ressentant comme une prolepse de ce qui nous attendait. Et plus je mettais de distance entre nous et plus j'avais la foutue impression que un obstacle de plus s'était implanté.

Qu'adviendrait-il de nouveau entre nous ? N'avions-nous pas déjà assez souffert ?

oOo

Alice me raccompagna chez moi, conformément à l'alibi posé. Mon père m'attendait sur le perron visiblement inquiet, ravi mais également soulagé. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que ce soit Edward mon chauffeur ? Comment lui annoncer que nous étions de nouveau ensemble ? Comment lui dire que ces huit derniers mois avaient disparus de mon existence ? Il m'enlaça, m'étudiant scrupuleusement avant de se figer. Voyait-il mon bonheur ? Ma guérison ? Ma renaissance ?

_Comment cela s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il.

_Bien.

Je déposai mes affaires au pied de l'escalier, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il me manquait déjà. J'aurais souhaité qu'il soit là, à mes côtés, de me convaincre encore et encore que tout était réel. Que tout serait toujours réel. Mais j'avais tant peur de la réaction de Charlie que j'avais préféré éloigner Edward de ce lieu. Pour le moment. Alors que je me servais de mes céréales, j'entendis la chaise grincer derrière moi. Avait-il deviné ? J'omis ce fait, espérant le contraire.

_Etait-il là-bas ?

Je savais parfaitement qui il mentionnait. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Ce qu'il aurait espéré entendre. J'en avais parfaitement conscience. Mais ne souhaitait-il pas davantage mon bonheur ? Ne souhaitait-il pas mon euphorie ? Tout père tendait vers ce but.

_ Je l'ai vu ce matin

Je n'avais jamais su mentir et pourtant il était le seul à réellement me croire. A ne jamais douter de moi. A croire que je lui étais constamment honnête. Une note de culpabilité m'étreignit. J'aimais beaucoup trop mon père pour cela. M'aimait-il au point d'accepter de nouveau, Edward dans ma vie ?

_Ne devrais-tu pas être à la pêche ?

Ses yeux me scrutaient avec tant d'attention…Comme s'il aurait souhaité lire en moi. Sonder mon esprit. Mon âme. Je m'installai face à lui, m'emparant d'une bouchée de céréales. Cette scène semblait être redondante. Sur cette table s'était succédé Alice, Jacob, Charlie, Edward. Sur cette table des révélations avaient été faites, des larmes avaient trouvées refuge sur des épaules, des sanglots avaient retentis. Cette salle était une sorte d'antre des souvenirs.

_Billy n'était pas très enclin à s'y rendre.

Ce nom me ramena à penser à mon meilleur ami. Cet ami qui attendait sûrement de mes nouvelles, qui se doutait fortement de ce qui s'était passé. Comment pourrais-je demeurer avec l'un, vivre avec l'autre ? Etais-ce ainsi que j'allais devoir me partager ? Me revins en mémoire ce rêve, là où j'étais déchirée par deux camps, deux espèces, deux familles. Comment continuerais-je à appartenir aux deux ? Ne serais-ce pas égoïste ?

_Je ne t'ai pas vu ainsi depuis huit mois Bella. Cet éclat dans tes yeux avait disparu, j'ai même cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Tu irradies…d'espoir. Comme si soudainement tu revivais.

Pourquoi mon père devait-il être aussi observateur ? Pourquoi mon père ne pouvait-il pas jouer le rôle du parfait aveugle et sourd ? Comment pouvait-il aussi bien me comprendre ?

_Tu tentes de dissimuler une joie immense sans succès. Tout en toi le hurle.

J'avais donc sous-estimé Charlie. Il décelait mes mensonges, mes humeurs. J'étais si désolée de lui avoir fait subir cela. Lui avoir fait voir mon manoir des horreurs. L'avoir à ce point torturait.

_Tu es de nouveau avec lui.

Une assertion. L'absolue conviction de ses propos ne permettait aucune protestation, aucune contestation. Il savait. Je savais. Je ne pouvais qu'opiner, qu'acquiescer. Relevant les yeux vers deux exactes répliques de mes prunelles, j'affrontais sa déception, son incompréhension. J'affrontais sa colère. Non envers moi mais envers lui. Pour ne pas avoir su m'épargner.

_Oui.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme refusant cette vérité, espérant dissiper mes mots. Je me sentais vraiment navrée. Mon but n'était pas de le torturer. J'avais juste retrouvé ma vie. Mon âme.

_Comment as-tu pu lui pardonner après tout cela ? Après ce que tu as subit ?

_Il en a parfaitement conscience. Il a souffert presque autant que moi. Cette séparation a été une énorme erreur. Il en a conscience.

Charlie serra les poings alors que sa mâchoire se tendait. Une légère teinte rougeâtre embrasa son visage. Je m'attendais à une explosion mais elle ne vint pas. Il demeurait calme, étrangement. Il ne hurlait pas, ne s'égosillait pas. Se contentant de me contempler avec une certaine amertume. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Si une chose était pire que les hurlements chez Charlie, c'était bien les sentiments que laissaient transparaitre ses yeux. Ils avaient exactement la même expression que ce jour-là….Ce jour où, à l'instar de ma mère, je l'avais quitté.

_Comment puis-je t'empêcher de le voir ?

De la détresse mais également de la peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée que je puisse sombrer de nouveau. Il avait surtout peur que je n'y survive plus.

_Tu ne le peux pas justement…Il doit être là où je suis. Il doit se trouver à mes côtés. Nous en avons besoin tout deux murmurai-je.

Il se leva lentement, tentant de contenir sa colère et fit un pas en direction de la sortie avant de s'arrêter.

_Tu ne peux pas Bella…Tu ne peux pas lui pardonner si facilement. Je te revois encore ce jour-là…Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir si impuissant…Etre aussi inutile face à ta douleur.

Je sentis mes joues s'humecter. Voici le premier obstacle, la souffrance de mon père. Comment poursuivre une vie heureuse si je détruisais mon père ? Mais comment vivre avec mon père sans ma vie heureuse ? Cornélien dilemme.

_Je suis désolée Papa.

Il soupira, comprenant ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Ce qu'elle annonçait. Ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Ses poings tremblèrent légèrement. Je pouvais presque voir ses veines à travers sa peau presque parcheminé. Comme celle d'Aro. J'avais si peu considéré mon père que je n'avais pas noté ce changement. La vieillesse, l'épuisement.

_Bien. Ton choix est fait. A présent, en voici les conséquences…

Je fermai les yeux, attendant son déni, sa colère, sa rage. Attendant son rejet. Attendant mon châtiment. Le silence s'éternisa un long moment, j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'en était allé si son souffle n'était pas si bruyant. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis ses épaules s'affaisser, le rendant encore plus abattu. Plus impuissant. Je m'en voulais tant de lui infliger cela. De lui infliger cette douleur. Pourquoi devais-je être si foncièrement mauvaise ?

_Qu'il te rend encore une fois malheureuse et je le traquerais jusqu'à ce que la mort lui paraisse souhaitable…Jusque là, qu'il ne traîne pas dans le coin.

Il se retira sans autre mot, sans autre haine. J'aurais accepté toutes ses réactions sans broncher. Je l'aimais bien plus qu'il ne le concevait. Bien plus que je ne saurais lui dire. La porte de la maison claqua doucement. J'eus la soudaine impression que ce simple geste fit écrouler la demeure tel un château de cartes. Tout avait-il été si précaire ? Ma lucidité s'était-elle accrue depuis la veille ? Avais-je été aussi amorphe pour ne rien voir autour de moi ? Je déposai mon bol à peine entamé dans l'évier. Un courant d'air s'infiltra jusqu'à moi me faisant frissonner. Puis je le sentis. Il était là. Non loin de moi. Tout près. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je sentis ses bras m'étreindre tendrement. M'étreindre doucement. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon cou dans une salvateur course dont le départ fut me jugulaire, et l'arrivée ma mâchoire. Je laissai ma tête aller en arrière, la posant contre son épaule. J'avais besoin de ce réconfort.

_Je suis désolé mon Ange.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu avais aimé une personne plus saine, tu n'aurais même pas eu à t'inquiéter de cela.

Il resserra sa poigne sur ma taille, réfutant mes propos. Qu'importait ce qu'il pensait, je savais avoir raison.

_Il ne t'en veut pas. C'est moi qu'il souhaite égorger.

Je souris à cette pensée, imaginant tel un manga, Charlie étripait mon aimé. Une image que je me hâtais de dissiper.

_Je le fais tant souffrir. Ma seule consolation est de savoir que bientôt je m'en irai. Je deviendrais ce que tu es, le protégeant de moi.

Une fois vampire, je ne serais plus un fardeau pour personne. Si l'idée m'avait parut improbable il y a quelques semaines, en ce jour elle me paraissait des plus sensés. Edward et moi demeurerions ensembles pour l'éternité. Notre éternité. Je sentis parfaitement ses bras se figer, tout son corps se raidir. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Ses lèvres cessèrent leur valse et il s'extirpa de notre étreinte. Que lui prenait-il ? Il m'obligea à lui faire face et je haletais en voyant ses yeux…Sombres. Reflets de son humeur. Il était en colère. Pire. Il était hors de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Ainsi, Edward ressemblait vraiment à un vampire. Magnifiquement dangereux.

_Etre vampire ? Est-ce cela que tu nommes consolation ?

Désarçonnée par sa réaction, par cette question, je le contemplai, amorphe.

_Comptes-tu devenir un monstre ?

Non je désirais devenir sa compagne. Mais peut-être ne le souhaitait-il pas ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait refusé la poignée d'Aro scellant la promesse de ma transformation. Si Edward refusait de moi pour l'éternité, je me rendrais aux Volturis, leur épargnant ainsi un inutile déplacement. Cependant je sentis un frémissement au niveau de ma poitrine. Mon cœur semblait se rendre compte de son erreur. Et si Edward n'avait pas été sérieux ? Je me sentis secouer.

_Bella ! Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Je te l'ai promis.

_Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Répliquai-je.

Il me relâcha, s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, laissant échapper au passage un grondement. Un grondement bestial, animal. Je m'enlaçai doucement en attente du verdict. Méfiante.

_Bella, tu ne deviendras pas vampire. Je ne laisserai personne t'ôter ton âme. Elle m'est bien trop précieuse. Tu n'as pas à craindre les Volturis, nous trouverons une autre alternative.

_Une alternative où je demeurerais humaine, n'est-il ? Bredouillai-je.

_Evidemment s'exclama-t-il.

Je me figeai. J'avais cru. J'avais vraiment cru en un « nous ». Mais en exprimant l'idée de me voir demeurer humaine, il venait de me considérer comme une simple distraction. Une simple et banale distraction.

_Je vais vieillir, en as-tu conscience ?

Ses traits s'adoucirent et un léger sourire dessina ses lèvres. Un sourire qui glaça mon cœur. N'attendait-il que cela ? Il se rapprocha de moi, lentement, savourant ma torture puis leva ses doigts dans l'espoir d'atteindre ma joue, je reculai de plusieurs pas. S'il me refusait pour compagne, autant ne plus me donner d'espoir. Il soupira.

_Certes. Mais je demeurerais. Sauf si tu attendais autre chose. Une personne plus mâture.

_Tu es absurde. Et si je meurs ?

Il m'étreignit, humant mon odeur. Le bouquet.

_Je te suivrais.

_Dans ce cas.

Je m'extirpai de son étreinte, quittant les lieux. Me suivre dans la mort pour ne pas que je le suive dans la damnation. Edward avait parfois d'étranges raisonnements. Nous voir séparer par la mort au lieu d'unis par la vie. Il me rattrapa, me ramenant doucement vers lui.

_Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

_Je n'ai été qu'une distraction pour toi. Pourquoi continues-tu à me faire espérer dans ce cas ?

Ses mains s'emparèrent de mon visage, me forçant à contempler son visage déformé par la détresse, la colère, la rage.

_Je ne te damnerai pas.

S'il ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait et je l'espérais. Il n'était pas le seul rouage de cette grande machination. D'autres avaient leur mot à dire. J'affrontais une dernière fois ses prunelles, redevenues de délicates topazes. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes un moment.

_N'en parlons plus murmura-t-il.

Il me relâcha. Je pris mon coupe vent, l'enfilais puis me mis à la recherche de mes clés de voiture.

_Que fais-tu ?

_Ta famille sera ravie d'apprendre que pour ton propre intérêt, tu es prêt à décimer une ville. Des innocents.

Sa main d'albâtre bloqua soudainement les miennes tandis que ses doigts frais les emprisonnèrent brusquement. Je ne relevai pas les yeux, peu désireuse d'affronter ses humeurs. Une aura sombre émanait de sa personne. Ce qui était très mauvais signe venant de lui.

_Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Edward. Tu n'es pas l'unique Vampire du comté non plus.

Un nouveau grondement, plus nerveux cette fois, me répondit. Je me sentis soudain soulever du sol avant de me retrouver dans sa voiture, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il s'occupa de ma ceinture alors que je contemplai ses traits. M'en voulait-il ? M'en tenait-il rigueur ? Alors qu'il allait s'extirper, je le retins. Ses prunelles affrontèrent les miennes. Du bout des doigts, je traçai le contour fin de sa mâchoire.

_Tu m'es également précieux Edward. Tu ignores combien. Ne m'en veux pas de vouloir plus que quelques années à tes côtés. Ne m'en veux pas d'aspirer à une éternité pour te contempler. Pour t'aimer.

Il se saisit de ma main, y déposa un baiser.

_Ne m'en veux pas de t'aimer au point de refuser la perte de ton humanité. Tu es innocente. Je ne veux pas avoir à être l'être qui ne t'apporterait que malheur et désolation. Je veux être celui qui te mènerait aux bonnes grâces et non l'excommunié qui provoquerait ta perdition.

Il contourna le véhicule, s'installant derrière le volant. Je tournai mon visage vers la vitre alors que le paysage se mettait à défiler.

_Je préfère la perdition si cela me permets de demeurer…Avec toi Edward chuchotai-je.

Nulle réponse ne me vint. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Edward et moi étions à bien des égards complémentaires. A d'autres, bien trop ressemblant. Tous deux nous étions bornés, fixés sur nos positions. Un nouvel obstacle à notre amour. Arriverions-nous à le surmonter ?


	15. Ainsi soitil

Point de vue d'Edward :

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi bornée ? Aussi peu sensée ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle m'aime tant ? Pouvais-je lui en vouloir de désirer la même chose que moi, sa présence éternelle à mes côtés ? Le seul fait était que, bien que doté d'un égoïsme surdimensionné, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle, son intérêt prônait sur mes aspirations. Et son intérêt à cet instant, était de demeurer humaine. De conserver son âme. Ce bien dont j'étais dépourvu. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je refusais de me laisser emporter en sa présence, elle était déjà bien trop en danger, c'était pour cette raison que je demeurais silencieux, jetant de vagues d'œil vers sa personne. Elle semblait absorbée par ses pensées. Que n'aurais-je donné pour les entendre ? Pour en avoir connaissance ? Je garai la Volvo près de la Mercedes de mon père et fus en un instant devant sa portière. Elle saisit ma main, la serrant tendrement. Sa peau chaude contre la mienne me fit frissonner. Etais-ce normal pour un Vampire d'être aussi ébranlé par le toucher ?

Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent les miens avec intérêt et appréhension. Deux magnifiques prunelles chocolat, m'envoûtant totalement. Je pouvais percevoir chaque courbe de ses iris, l'infime variation de trajectoire du cercle brun. Je pouvais même apercevoir le plus sombre éclat de ce dernier. Ainsi, à défaut de ses pensées, c'était ses yeux que je « lisais ». Elle rougit face à mon regard inquisiteur. Et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur mes lèvres. J'entendis parfaitement le sang affluer sur ses joues, passant d'une veine à un capillaire. Avait-elle conscience de toute la machination qui se jouait à ce simple phénomène ? Ma gorge me démangea mais cela fut parfaitement contrôlable. L'idée même de goûter à son sang me répugnait. Je l'avais perdu une fois, du moins deux. Cela me suffisait. Mes doigts se posèrent, presque involontairement sur sa joue. Je me testais. Je voulais me convaincre que j'y étais arrivé. Que j'avais su vaincre le vampire qui était en moi. La chaleur que ce geste provoqua en moi, m'électrisa. C'était comme si j'étais le siège de deux antagonismes. Le froid, le chaud. La Glace, le Feu.

_Besoin d'un plan pour trouver le chemin de la maison ? *Emmett*_

Je retins un grognement. Emmett devait toujours interrompre les plus fondamentaux des instants que je partageais avec elle. Je rabaissai ma main, me contenant de tenir la sienne.

_Sais-tu qu'avec tout cela, je me borne à te faire plaisir ? Peu m'importe ce qu'ils diront. Je ne te damnerai pas.

Un éclat de colère traversa ses prunelles avant de disparaître. Elle haussa les épaules, se contentant d'avancer. Elle était si parfaite. Si supérieure à moi dans de nombreux domaines. Elle savait se maîtriser, elle savait pardonner. Elle me rendait meilleure. Du moins, je me sentais meilleur. Mais que lui apportais-je de bon ? Mis à part mon amour ? Mieux valait m'éviter de telles réflexions, je savais parfaitement où elle m'avait mené la dernière fois. Nous pénétrâmes dans ma demeure. Je pouvais parfaitement deviner la présence de chacun. Carlisle était dans son bureau, faisant les cent pas, Esmé arrosait des plantes derrière la maison, Emmett et Jasper commentaient le match de catch du jour tandis que mes sœurs débattaient sur diverses collections de haute couture. Mon pouvoir et ma nature me permettaient bien des facultés mais me privaient de tant d'autres. Je les hélais un à un, les sommant de nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger, parfaitement conscience de la stupidité de cette réunion. Mais elle y tenait et je ne pouvais lui refuser cela. Je m'étais promis de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

_Que se passe-t-il ? *Esmé*_

Rien qu'une nouvelle lubie de mon aimée, incapable de rationnaliser mais je me contentais de lui sourire. Bella leur expliquerait d'elle-même le but de cet assemblement.

_Que venez-vous nous annoncer ? Naissance ? Future Naissance ? Mariage ?*Emmett*_

Je sifflai à travers mes dents. Emmett n'avait pas le droit de penser cela. Jamais, il n'y aurait de naissance et y pensais me ramener invariablement à culpabiliser. Je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Mais l'idée de mariage ne me paraissait pas si désagréable, ni dénué de fondement. Je veux dire. Mariage signifiait l'union de deux êtres pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, signifiait l'alliance de deux avenirs, de deux vies devant tous. N'étais-ce pas ce que je souhaitais ? Que tous sachent combien je l'aimais ? Mais un mariage reviendrait à accepter sa damnation. N'y pouvait-il pas y avoir l'un sans l'autre ? Se devait-il que ces deux notions soient intrinsèquement liées ? Je me secouai mentalement la tête. Je ne devais pas y penser. Un autre problème était d'abord à régler. La convaincre de demeurer ce qu'elle était.

_Une nouvelle dispute ? *Jasper*_

Je niai doucement. Non. Juste deux esprits butés. Deux personnes bornées ayant deux avis partagés, antagonistes. L'esprit d'Alice n'était constitué que de chaos, notre indécision mettait son pouvoir à rude épreuve. Elle me fusilla du regard, je m'en excusai d'un sourire.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés, je vis Bella paniqué. Il était vrai qu'elle détestait être le point de mire. Je lui serrai tendrement la main, lui insufflant le courage nécessaire pour effectuer cet acte que je désapprouvais. Elle se leva, titubante avant de reprendre contenance. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi maîtresse d'elle-même ? Elle avait tant changé. Si différente de la Bella d'avant mais si semblable.

_Excusez ce dérangement. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Du moins…De votre écoute.

_Tu l'as entièrement ma chérie sourit Esmé.

Cela sembla rasséréner Bella, qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever les yeux, scrutant ma famille.

_Alice vous a raconté notre périple italien, vous avez connaissance de ce qui s'est dit, de ce qui s'est fait…Des promesses scellées.

Je n'avais rien promis. C'était Alice qui avait tout fait, qui avait tout dit. Je n'avais jamais souhaité tuer Bella. Je ne le souhaiterais jamais.

_Sa transformation *Carlisle*_

Mon père me fixa attentivement. Il avait deviné et il avait parfaitement connaissance de ma position. Il savait que je refusais de la damner. Il serait mon soutien dans cette bataille.

_Si je suis là, c'est qu'une discorde nous sépare Edward et moi. Nous avons promis aux Volturis que je serais transformée mais je ne souhaite pas l'être par obligation. Ma requête est simple. Souhaitez-vous que je rejoigne votre famille ?

Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée, et les battements de son cœur bien trop erratiques. Elle doutait malgré les apparences. Elle savait que tous me soutiendraient. Que nul ne rejoindrait son rang. Jamais un membre de la famille ne souhaiterait la tuer. Elle leurs était précieuse, tout comme à moi. Ses yeux glissèrent vers moi, en attente de ma réponse. Espérait-elle que j'eusse changé d'avis en si peu de temps ?

_Non Bella. Je refuse que tu deviennes une Cullen de cette manière. Et les Volturis ne représentent pas un danger, nous trouverons un moyen de te protéger en te laissant ton âme. Il suffirait que je te cache, que je te dissimule.

_Aurais-tu omis Démétri ? *Esmé*_

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête. Démétri était un traqueur, bien différent de James mais j'avais dans l'idée que face à Bella, son pouvoir ne servirait à rien.

_Bella est immunisée contre le pouvoir de Démétri, comme celui de Jane ou le mien.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? S'enquit Jasper.

Je ne l'étais pas. Je pouvais me tromper mais je voulais y croire et cela Jasper le comprit. J'entendis un soupir agacé venant de mon ange et retins un sourire. Elle s'impatientait.

_Edward vous propose une autre alternative, peu sûre, risquée.

_Nous aimons les risques s'exclama Emmett.

J'éclatai de rire. Emmett pouvait être le plus loyal des amis comme le plus agaçant des ennemis. Un allié de taille, une arme de choix. Esmé leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Alice assénait une légère tape sur le sommet de la tête de notre frère.

_Abruti d'Edward*Alice*_

Je n'y étais pour rien. Je n'avais qu'émis une proposition.

_Bien reprit Bella.

Elle se tourna vers Esmé, cette dernière lui offrit un large sourire. Je soupirai, je savais que ma mère lui céderait. Elle appréciait bien trop Bella, pour lui refuser un tel cadeau. Cadeau empoisonné.

_Bien sûr Bella. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille.

_Merci Esmé. Alice ?

_Evidemment Bella. Je ne suis pas aussi abrutie que certains.

Elle me fusilla du regard, grinçant des dents.

_Ne te sens surtout pas visé petit frère*Alice*_

Je pinçai l'arrête de mon nez, dans un geste désespéré. Qu'avais-je fait pour hériter de tels êtres ?

_Rosalie ?

_Excuse moi Bella. Mais, aussi désagréable qu'il m'est de l'avouer, Edward a raison. Je refuse de te savoir damner. J'aurais préféré avoir le choix.

Soutenu par Rosalie ? La dernière personne qui aurait pu me comprendre. J'en fus si surpris que je demeurai un instant, la contemplant comme pour la première fois. Elle baissa les yeux comme désolée d'infliger cela à mon aimée. Peut-être l'avais-je sous-estimée ?

_Ce n'est rien. C'est ton droit le plus absolu lui sourit Bella. Emmett ?

_J'hésite. En devenant vampire, tu seras moins maladroite, comment vais-je me distraire ?

Il fut étonnant de voir sept paires de yeux se lever simultanément vers le ciel dans un concert si parfait, une rythmique, un timing si juste. Emmett partit de son rire tonitruant avant d'enfin apporter sa voix.

_Oui Bella. Je viens être ton allié.

Abandonné par Emmett ? Abandonné par mon propre frère ? Il me le paierait plus tard, j'en faisais le serment. Bella jubilait, trois voix à son actif. Je demeurai patient. Une dernière carte était à jouer bien plus importante que le jeu lui-même. Carlisle. Et Carlisle, jamais ne me trahirait, ne trahirait mes aspirations. Jasper opina puis tous se figèrent alors que j'arborais déjà un vague sourire. Carlisle se tourna vers moi, sérieux, grave. Ses traits ne me rassurèrent pas. C'est alors que j'eus connaissance de ses pensées.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu l'aimes, tu la désires à tes côtés. Aucune autre solution ne se dessine à l'horizon. *Carlisle*_

Je perdis mon sourire, en assimilant les propos de mon père. De ce mentor que j'avais toujours su apprécier. Comment pouvait-il me dire cela ? Faire cela ? J'avais eu confiance en lui. J'avais cru en lui. Ma main s'abattit sur la table, l'ébranlant fortement.

Bella sursauta.

_Non. Il en est hors de question rageai-je.

Omettant mes contestations, il se tourna vers Bella et opina. Je sentis la colère s'infiltrer dans chacun de mes membres, je le sentis traverser mes membres, engourdir mes doigts, me forçant à relâcher ceux de Bella. Ma vision semblait entachée de rouge. Me levant bruyamment je quittais les lieux.

_Non…Non.

Je me dirigeai vers le salon. Etre en rage près d'elle serait trop dangereux. Je serrai les poings, m'écorchant la peau, sentant mes ongles s'enfoncer au plus profond de mes paumes. Tapant contre le mur, j'y laissais ma trace. Sa faible voix me parvint.

_Quand pouvons-nous nous exécuter ?

Non…Non ! Je me saisis d'un vase et le brisai d'une poigne, éparpillant des milliers de morceaux dans la pièce. Mais rien n'arrivait à me calmer. Je n'avais pas sa maîtrise. Pas la force de concevoir ce qui allait arriver. Bella Vampire ? Non !

_La plus grande discrétion est toute indiquée reprit Carlisle.

_Tu as choisit de l'aimer, subis-en dignement les conséquences. *Rosalie*_

_Tu agis sottement Edward*Esmé*_

Ils souhaitaient tuer l'être que j'aimais le plus. Ils souhaitaient qu'elle soit un monstre, qu'elle perde cette humanité qui m'était si chère.

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Combien de temps pensez-vous la chose faisable ?

Non ! Je refusais que sa mort soit planifiée. Je revins dans la cuisine et me plantai près d'elle. Près de sa fragilité. Trop près de son frêle acabit.

_Après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes répondit Carlisle.

_Alice pourras-tu t'en occuper ? Questionna-t-elle, indifférente à ma présence.

Je lui saisis le menton, la forçant à me contempler. La forçant à m'affronter. Lui faisant voir l'état dans lequel elle me mettait.

_Non, j'en serais incapable. Désolée Bella.

Ma poigne se resserra sur sa mâchoire. Elle fronça les sourcils, continuant à me fusiller du regard.

_Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent grondai-je. Tu ne seras jamais ce que je suis.

Ses mains agrippèrent les miennes dans l'espoir de les détacher de sa sublime peau. Mais j'étais trop fort et trop en colère.

_Reprends-toi, tu lui fais du mal *Jasper*_

_Très bien. Dans ce cas, préfères-tu t'en aller maintenant ou me laisses-tu le temps de préparer ma souffrance? S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me figeai. Que sous-entendait-elle ? Pensait-elle que j'allais l'abandonner ? Je desserrai ma poigne à ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement le concevoir ? Son souffle s'accélérait. Son pouls également.

_Que veux-tu dire ? Murmurai-je.

_Lâches-moi Edward.

_Réponds-moi grondai-je.

_Exécutes-toi répliqua-t-elle.

Je vis des perles salées se former aux bords de ses yeux, perler sur ses joues avant de s'écraser sur mes mains, glissant jusqu'à mon poignet avant de percuter le sol dans un bruit mat, audible uniquement pour ma famille et moi-même.

_Ne lui avais-tu pas promis de ne plus la faire pleurer ? *Emmett*_

J'ignorai sa remarque. Il n'avait pas le droit de me poignarder alors que j'étais déjà sur le sol. Doucement, je relâchais son visage, caressant au passage sa mâchoire rougie par ma force. J'avais été violent, je l'avais presque blessé. Etais-je vraiment capable de tels extrêmes pour sa protection ? Pire encore pour la sérénité de mon éternité ? J'étais bien trop égoïste. M'approchant doucement, je la pris dans mes bras, l'étreignant tendrement.

_Excuse moi. Je n'étais plus moi-même.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenant de passer ses frêles bras autour de ma taille. L'imaginer Vampire, l'imaginer blême était au-dessus de mes forces. L'imaginer seulement morte me terrifiait.

_Que faisons-nous Edward ? Si tu me refuses l'éternité et que je refuse la vieillesse, que nous reste-t-il ?

Je l'ignorai. J'avais à choisir entre son plaisir, son bonheur et l'éthique, la morale. Si je la transformais, comment arriverais-je à me contempler dans une glace sans me dégoûter ? Sans me cracher dessus ? Il fallait que l'un de nous deux cède. Que l'un de nous deux capitules. Et ce fut avec une profonde douleur que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas le choix. Tous étaient ligués contre moi. Même la raison me forçait à prendre son parti. Il était vrai qu'en choisissant de l'aimer j'avais signé son arrêt de mort. Je me détachai d'elle, le cœur en lambeaux avant de soupirer. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et durant un bref d'instant j'imaginais deux topazes me contempler. Comment pourrais-je lui infliger cela ? L'enlever à sa famille ? A ses amis ? Comment l'aliéner ? Son regard suppliant finit par renverser ma volonté. Je pris une profonde inspiration et opinai.

_Si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires….Alors Bella je…Je… Je consens à te tuer.

Elle ne s'extasia pas, ne jubila pas, se contentant de caresser ma joue avant d'y déposer un baiser. Je retins un frisson.

_Merci Edward.

Je la serrai contre moi, humant son odeur, insufflant de la vie à mes poumons. La perspective d'une éternité à nous me réjouissait, malgré la fatalité qui attendait mon ange. Je me « lèverai » chaque matin avec ses yeux comme astres, son sourire comme rayon, ses caresses comme réconfort. Je me « coucherais » le soir avec ses baisers comme berceuse, ses mots comme prière. Et je lui jurerai de continuer à l'aimer. Nous serions l'un pour l'autre, l'unique support, l'unique raison de continuer à croire en l'éternité. Mon étreinte se resserra à cette idée. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Et sentir sa présence…Et sentir la vie continuait à se débattre en elle. Mais à notre bonheur, serait sacrifié tant d'autres. Celui de Charlie Swan, celui de René et Phil, celui d'Angela, Mike et tant d'autres. Mais surtout celui de Jacob Black. Car bien que je l'eusse haïe, il demeurait son ami. Son sauveur. Son rayon de soleil. Serait-elle prête à tout sacrifier pour une banale éternité à mes côtés ?

_Je t'aime Edward…

Cela te sera-t-il suffisant ?


	16. Le malheur de l'un le bonheur de l'autre

Il se trouvait face à moi. Son imposante carrure projetant son ombre dans ce crépuscule naissant, ses puissants membres tendus me reprochant ma faiblesse, ses yeux ancrés dans leurs orbites irradiant de rage, ses poings serrés sous la volonté de m'épargner, de ne pas me blesser. Se contrôlant figé, pour éviter l'éveil du monstre qui dormait en lui. Il savait. Il savait que plus aucune chance ne lui était donnée. J'étais à un autre. A jamais. Il savait que je ne pouvais lui offrir que mon amitié. Une amitié encore incertaine compte tenu de l'hostilité qui régnait entre…Ma famille et mon meilleur ami. Une amitié qu'Edward désapprouvait, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à envisager. Le regard de Jacob me lacéra le cœur. De la tristesse, trop importante, vive. De la colère, majoritaire. Mais aucune haine. Juste la conviction qu'il m'avait perdu. Ce que j'aurais souhaité réfuter. Mais je n'avais moi-même aucune conviction.

_Comment as-tu pu Bella ? Lui pardonner ? Lui permettre de revenir sans broncher ?

Je baissai les yeux. La réponse m'était évidente. Je l'aimais…Démesurément, immuablement. Mais cet argument, cette raison ne lui serait jamais appréhensible.

_Comment as-tu pu Bella ? Ne te souviens-tu donc de rien ? De ce mal qui t'a rongé durant des mois ? De cette absence de vie ? De la mort qui t'a guetté ?

L'entendre me brisait le cœur. Comme si une fissure se dessinait peu à peu, séparant mon cœur en deux horizons. Mon amitié pour Jacob, infime. Et mon amour pour Edward. Puis ce fut ses hurlements qui m'assaillirent, marquant à chaque tonalité, plus profondément cette fissure.

_Ne te souviens-tu pas de tes larmes ? De cet abyme dans ton cœur, Bella ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de cet abandon ? Il t'a laissé, seul. T'abandonnant aux vampires, aux dangers, te faisant songer…à la mort ?

Revivre cette époque ébranla ma poitrine mais rien ne se fit sentir. Cet abyme dont parlé Jacob avait disparu. Ne reviendrait plus.

_Et tu lui as pardonné…tu lui as pardonné…murmura-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête pour le voir, abattu. Tout en lui suintait l'affliction. Ses paupières se clouèrent un instant….Et la seule chose que j'eus envie de faire fut de le prendre dans mes bras, reprendre cette peine que je lui infligeais. J'eus envie de le secouer, lui hurler que je n'en valais pas la peine mais je savais que cela le torturerait que plus.

_Nous aurions pu…Je t'aurais rendu heureuse Bella…Je t'aurais permis une vie heureuse…

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je me haïssais à cet instant. Je me haïssais de l'avoir fait espérer. Je me haïssais tout bonnement.

_Pardon Jake…Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, différents. Froids, déments. Et il desserra les poings en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Je tendis la main pour le retenir mais il m'ignora.

_Oublie Bella. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai été naïf. Sois…heureuse avec ta sangsue.

_Non Jake…Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Nous pouvons rester…

_Amis ? M'interrompit-il.

Dès l'instant où il prononça ce mot, je sus. Edward n'était pas le seul à refuser cette amitié. Jacob y veillerait. L'air sembla me manqua lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que cela impliquait. Le perdre ? Mon rayon de soleil ? Celui qui m'avait permit une survie ? Comment le pourrais-je ?

_Jacob, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il eut un rire désabusé, l'aliénant totalement. Devant moi, nulle trace de cet ami que j'avais connu, que j'avais apprécié. Seule demeurait l'image de cet homme, mi-loup, copie si parfaite de Sam Uley. De cet être froid qui m'avait déjà laissé une fois dans le passé. Ce fut à mon tour de ressentir de l'irritation. Réagir ainsi était sot, puéril. Ne pouvait-il pas être un tantinet heureux de me revoir en vie ? De me savoir ravie ?

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu l'accepter ?

Son rire se figea de suite, se transformant en rictus. Il s'approcha de moi véhément. Je fus effrayée un court instant de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Sa main s'approcha de mon visage. Si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur se dégageant de celle-ci caressait ma joue. Allait-il me blesser ? En serait-il capable ? Son regard dur, s'ancra dans le mien. Et j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un quelque part avait arrêté le court des choses. Tout me semblait immobile, amorphe. Comme un tableau. Une sculpture. Seuls nos respirations brisaient la quiétude de l'instant. Je vis ses prunelles dériver vers mes lèvres et pris peur…Il ne pouvait pas penser à cela. J'eus un mouvement de recul qui lui soutira un feulement. Un gémissement. Un gémissement de douleur qui fit écho en moi.

_Je ne peux l'accepter…Jamais Bella.

Et il s'en alla, sans attendre une réponse, sans attendre une réaction. Il ne retourna pas, me laissant patauger dans ma culpabilité, dans mon mal-être…

_Jake murmurai-je.

Il aurait pu m'entendre. Il aurait pu revenir. Mais il préféra se retirer. Il préféra m'oublier. Et si cela fut son choix, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Je ne pouvais qu'opiner. De nouvelles larmes furent versées. Une nouvelle blessure. Je sentis alors parfaitement mon myocarde se séparait. Non par la cloison séparant les deux ventricules mais plutôt par la métaphore. Une minuscule part appartenant jusqu'alors à Jacob se détacha de celle d'Edward sans aucun scrupule. Comme deux aimants de même pôle. Elles se repoussaient, instaurant en moi une douleur immuable. M'asseyant sur le perron, je contemplai le vent balayer les feuillages et emporter dans son sillage les restes d'une amitié sur laquelle j'avais beaucoup trop compté.

oOo

Je reposais ma dernière lecture. _Roméo et Juliette_. Je n'avais jamais réellement su apprécier cette œuvre à sa juste valeur. Mais en vivant ce que Juliette avait connu, je me rendis compte de la cohérence de cette histoire, du court des évènements. J'avais joué son rôle, pénétrant dans la fiction. Une fiction si réelle. Bien que notre histoire, à Edward et à moi, eut un dénouement plus heureux, il avait été Roméo. Et mon Jake, cet ami si loyal n'avait pu avoir que le rôle de Pâris, ce rôle et les désavantages que ce dernier introduisait. Notre dernière conversation aurait dû être plus joyeuse, empli de bonne humeur. Pas cela…

_Bella ?

Je me retournai, faisant face à mon unique raison d'exister. Il se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, hésitant, inspectant mon état. Je tentais de faire bonne figure en le rejoignant. Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, m'offrant le réconfort escompté. J'étais à ma place en ce lieu, près de lui. J'étais à ma place dans le creux de ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui, dessinant de vagues symboles sur son torse. Je pus noter cependant que cette infime part de moi hurlait en silence. Et rien ne saurait la faire taire. Il se défit de mon étreinte, tenant mon visage en coupe.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

_Bien lui assurais-je.

Il saisit mes lèvres doucement, prenant le soin de savourer ces dernières. J'humai son odeur. J'humai son haleine, inhalant sa fraîcheur. Avant que je ne puisse réellement y répondre, il se détacha.

_Un match de baseball est programmé pour ce soir. Te sens-tu avoir la tête à cela ?

Les revoir, tous, était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à l'instant. Omettre la douleur de mon ami et me complaire dans mon bonheur, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

_Ce serait une bonne idée.

_Nous pouvons rester ici si tu le désires…

Je niai vigoureusement. Son sourire en coin fit battre la chamade de mon cœur bien trop fort, bien trop vite. Et ce fut en se rendant compte de cela, qu'il joignait ses lèvres aux miennes, presque fiévreusement.


	17. Portes mon nom

Bella : 

Parfois, c'est un long chemin à travers la vie que nous rejoignons notre rêve. 

[Jacques Chardonne]

Comme une habitude qui ne se perdait pas, comme un reflexe presque inné, je m'accrochais à son cou, me délectant de la vitesse qui enivrait mes sens. Le vent fourrageant mes cheveux, bourdonnant à mes oreilles, giflant mes joues et me plaquant plus encore contre lui. Contre mon havre de paix. Ses mains tenaient mes jambes, et malgré mon jean, j'en ressentais les moindres traits. Son toucher me faisait frissonner et accélérait la chamade de mon cœur. C'était si bon de ne faire qu'un avec Edward. C'était cette impression que j'en avais. Comme si en cet instant, j'étais lui, il était moi. Et un adage me vint soudainement :

« De nos cris de douleur naîtront des mots d'amour. »

Et c'étais si vrai. De ma douleur avait naquit cette si sublime illusion. De ma souffrance, Edward et moi avions été réunis. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de son cou, ma joue se posant contre sa nuque. J'étais si bien là. Contre lui. Contre son odeur. Je demeurais ainsi un moment bercée par ses mouvements, par le rythme de sa respiration si inutile. Mais surtout par le silence. Le silence de son cœur. C'était comme si je posais ma tête contre un rocher. Aucun écho, et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je serais si silencieuse. Si vide à l'intérieur. Comment Edward pouvait aimer ? C'était inhumain de poser cette question mais elle me taraudait l'esprit. Peut-être cela appuyait le fait que nous aimions plus par la tête que par le cœur. Ou peut-être étais-ce juste une preuve concrète de la présence de l'âme d'Edward ? Aimer de toute son âme. M'aimer de toute son âme, de tout son être.

L'âme était une représentation de l'esprit. Nous aimions donc vraiment avec la tête. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon cœur était-il si présent lorsqu'Edward était là ? Pourquoi le simple toucher, le simple murmure, le simple baiser, affolait mon cœur ? Un simple organe se pouvait-il d'être aussi vivant ?

Dans ma quête de la vérité, je ne remarquai que plus tard, qu'il avait ralentit. Nous ne devions plus être bien loin, et pourtant il demeurait silencieux comme absent. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ? Je paniquai à cette idée. Je refusais de le blesser. Il se sentait déjà si peu humain. Je me redressai, posant mon menton sur son épaule.

_Que se passe-t-il ?

Il tourna le menton vers moi, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me fit redescendre et me serra contre lui. Que lui prenait-il ? Avait-il sentit un danger ? Victoria ou les Volturi ? Avait-il perçu mes propres pensées ? Comment avais-je pu avoir de telles idées ? J'étais si désolée. Cela n'avait jamais été mon intention. Il me relâcha, me souriant tendrement. Sûrement n'avait-il pas eu connaissance de mes idées ? Son index dessina mes lèvres.

_Je suis juste heureux de te savoir près de moi. Le simple fait que tu sois là me paraît si irréel. Bella, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose, non…ce serait plutôt une demande.

J'étais de plus en plus intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui tarauder l'esprit ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si étrange ? Que souhaitait-il dire ? Qu'importait sa demande, je consentirais à la lui permettre. A l'exécuter. Il détourna les yeux un moment comme pour chercher ses mots, un quelconque courage. Il ne souhaitait sûrement pas me quitter, vu la façon dont il réagissait. Qu'avait-il ? Etait-il revenu à sa parole ? Ne souhaitait-il plus me transformer ? Etais-ce Jacob le problème ? Je caressai sa joue, lui transmettant mon inquiétude. Il saisit mon poignet, humant mon bouquet. Avait-il soif ? Il rouvrit les yeux, si clairs.

_Bella, tu es ma vie désormais. Non, c'est maladroit, tu es beaucoup plus. Tu es mon éternité, et ces mots prennent tout leur sens maintenant, présentement. Bien que je sois réticent à l'idée de te transformer, je sais à présent, que je n'ai plus le choix…Alors autant mettre un peu d'ordre dans notre vie. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je n'ai jamais eu, bien heureusement à faire cela, tu es…Evidemment la première…J'ai l'impression d'être encore un adolescent alors que j'ai déjà quelques années à mon actif…

Il se permit un sourire, m'intriguant de plus en plus. Que lui prenait-il ? Je ne voyais toujours pas la cause de tout cela. Toutes ses paroles, bien que touchantes, ne me renseignaient en rien.

_Edward, tu m'inquiètes sérieusement. Qu'as-tu ?

Il retint un rire en caressant le pli qui s'était sûrement installé entre mes sourcils.

_Je t'aime Bella. Je ne peux dire que cela. Et pourtant cela me paraît être un euphémisme. J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire tous les jours, à chaque instant, te le prouver constamment. Je…

Il prit une longue inspiration, tenant fermement mes deux mains entre les siennes, dures et froides. Et pourtant, je sentis parfaitement un léger tremblement. Edward ne tremblait jamais. Edward n'avait jamais tremblé. Edward était infaillible. Peut-être étais-ce moi ? Peut-être étais-ce ma propre peur que je lui transmettais ? Je me rapprochai de lui, fourrageant son regard, espérant pénétrer son esprit. Moi, l'humaine ? Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

_Je veux que tu sois mienne Bella.

Je m'emparai doucement de ses lippes, espérant cela. J'étais sienne. La moindre parcelle de mon être lui appartenait. Etait-cela ? Avait-il peur de me perdre ? Avait-il peur que d'un coup je refuse de partager son éternité ? J'espérais qu'il trouve cela absurde. Car croire à mon désistement serait la pire idiotie qu'il aurait pu inventer.

_Je veux vraiment que tu sois mienne, Bella Swan murmura-t-il en déposant son front contre le mien.

_Je le suis Edward. Entièrement, tu ne perdras jamais. Je serais bientôt vampire, et nous demeurerons à jamais ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Il parut agacé. Non de moi mais de lui. Comme s'il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait cependant pas. Comme si, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, quelque chose lui échappait.

_Bella…

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire tel un aboiement. Que faisait-il là ? De quel droit se permettait-il de perturber notre instant ? Il arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. Et surtout maintenant, Edward n'était pas bien et j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi. Qu'Emmett aille au diable !

Il déboula à travers les arbres, interrompant notre instant. Je le fusillai du regard, ce à quoi il répondit par un nouvel accès de rire.

_Nous vous attendions, et vous prenez du bon temps. Quel esprit de famille !

Edward gronda en s'éloignant de moi.

_Emmet, je t'avais dit de ne pas les déranger le morigéna Alice, en apparaissant à ses côtés. Elle jeta un long regard à Edward, partageant sûrement des pensées.

_Ce n'est rien Alice, je…je n'y arrivais pas.

Qu'avait-il bon sang ? J'étais jalouse. Jalouse que sa sœur sache ce qu'il le tourmentait. C'était à moi de l'aider. Moi, sa future compagne. Je fronçai les sourcils, quémandant des réponses. Il me sourit, déposant un baiser sur mon front avant de se saisir de ma main.

_Allons-y. Ils doivent tous nous attendre murmura-t-il.

Je le suivis alors. Il marchait à un rythme bien lent. Un rythme humain. Nous n'étions plus très loin. J'aurais aimé le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exprime mais la présence de sa fratrie me dérangeait légèrement. Je renonçai par un soupir avant de détourner les yeux. Je n'en avais pas finit avec lui. Nous débouchâmes enfin sur le terrain de Baseball, terrain où tout le reste du clan nous attendait.

Edward :

J'avais été si près de le lui demander. Sa main, son cœur, sa vie. J'avais été si près de m'engager. De lui demander d'être totalement mienne, de porter mon nom, ma vie, mes soucis sur ses frêles épaules. J'avais été si près de lui proposer de partager non seulement mon éternité mais tout ce que je possédais. J'avais été si près, si près de lui demander….De m'épouser. Et il avait fallut que je sois faible, que je tremble. Il avait fallu que je sois un adolescent. Que je me comporte comme tel. C'était la plus importante décision que j'avais eu à prendre. J'avis dû peser les conséquences de cet acte, de ce que cela impliquerait pour elle. Je ne voulais pas lui compliquer les choses. J'en avais même parlé à Alice, elle s'était contentée de me dire de suivre mon cœur. Et si mon cœur ignorait quoi faire ? Je l'aimais démesurément et l'idée que nous ayons une éternité de concubinage me dérangeait grandement. J'avais été élevé, régi par divers principes et ma mère Elizabeth m'avait toujours appris à considérer la femme comme un trésor, comme le plus beau joyau. Et je ne pouvais décemment fréquenter ma compagne, en ne la nommant qu'ainsi. Je voulais que Bella soit ma femme. Je voulais la présenter comme tel. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne. Mais j'avais été lâche, j'avais été faible. Je ne m'étais sentit aussi…Humain.

Elle s'inquiétait de mon état, j'en avais conscience mais il fallait qu'elle soit patiente, qu'elle me laisse le temps d'entreprendre cette démarche. Qu'elle me laisse prendre les rênes et qu'elle suive docilement pour une fois.

_Tu y arriveras Edward, sois patient*Alice*_

J'opinai discrètement. Je l'avais attendu pendant un siècle, quelques heures ou jours de plus ne me coûteraient donc rien.

_Entreprenant Eddie, j'adore*Emmett*_

J'ignorai si je devais lui en vouloir. Ne m'avait-il pas donc sauvé de mon malaise ? Ne m'avait-il pas condamné à devoir encore me torturer à l'idée de la décevoir ?

Nous passâmes la couvert des arbres, retrouvant les miens, les nôtres. Esmé sourit en nous voyant, elle ignorait que j'avais été si près de lui apporter une belle-fille.

_Si mignons*Esmé*_

Je croisai le regard de Carlisle, soucieux. Il voyait bien que j'étais déboussolé. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui en parler ? Je voulais d'abord avoir la réponse de la principale concernée. Je voulais d'abord qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le choix, que je ne la forçais en rien, et que même son refus, ne changerait rien à mes sentiments.

_Y a-t-il un souci ? *Carlisle*_

Absolument rien. Je niai. Je ne voulais les inquiéter. Leur montrer à quel point, je les décevais. J'étais incapable de demander la main de Bella. Incapable de mettre un genou à terre et lui proposer de m'aimer.

_Bien, vu que nous sommes enfin réunis déclara Emmett, lançant un regard appuyé vers moi, soulignant mon retard, nous pouvons commencer.

Je déposai Bella près de ma mère, caressant sa joue. Son regard me scruta un moment, fourmillant de questions. Curieuse Bella. Curieuse mon ange. Je souris, déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front.

_Bonne chance murmura-t-elle.

_Je t'ai comme porte-bonheur répliquai-je.

Elle eut un rire avant de se détacher de moi.

_Bourreau des cœurs, je te promets de te faire payer chaque instant que tu passeras avec elle si tu ne rappliques pas *Emmett*_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, rejoignant ma base. Emmett avait un comportement sacrément puéril. Je plaignais profondément Rosalie.

_Tu parais angoissé Edward, c'est un fait assez rare. Et vu l'attitude distante d'Alice, j'en déduis qu'il se prépare quelque chose. Dangereux ? *Jasper*_

Je réfutai sa théorie. C'était cela que j'appréciais le plus chez Jasper, sa capacité à me comprendre, à comprendre mes silences et à ne jamais me brusquer. Tant que nous étions saufs, le reste comptait peu.

_Allons-y lança Alice.

J'opinai. Une fois encore, je partagerai son équipe. En fin de compte, Alice et moi avions toujours formé une équipe. A chaque instant de notre vie commune. Avec le recul, il m'était certain que je représentais pour elle, le frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Et moi l'insupportable petite sœur qui m'aurait permit d'apprécier la vie. J'aimais toute ma famille mais elle, elle avait un statut particulier. Elle était mon soutien. La batte de Jasper projeta la balle bien au-delà du terrain. Aux yeux de Bella, cela devait paraître si rapide, si prompt. Alors que pour les miens, tout se déroulait normalement. Avec une lenteur abordable. Je m'élançai, rapide, vif. Je m'élançai à toute allure. La seule chose dont j'avais un total contrôle. Ma vitesse. J'étais le plus rapide, je l'avais toujours été, au grand désespoir de mes frères. Et pourtant c'était, avec mon piano, ce qui me rassérénait, me calmait. A présent, quelqu'un d'autre avait son emprise sur ce côté impulsif. Et cette personne se tenait à l'autre bout du terrain près de ma mère. C'était en tenant cette balle que je compris. J'aurais inconditionnellement besoin d'elle. Et elle serait là. Pourquoi angoisserais-je ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de l'inévitable ? Depuis nos premiers moments, nous savions. Nous savions que nous étions plus que des amis, plus que de simples amoureux. Nous savions qu'il y avait autre chose. Qu'autre chose nous lierait. Cela ne serait qu'officialiser les choses.

_Edward, où es-tu bon sang ? Emmett a eu le temps de faire trois fois le tour du terrain. *Jasper*_

Je retournai sur le terrain, m'excusant piètrement par le fait que j'avais pu voir où elle avait atterrit. Ma famille me contempla étrangement, avant de ne pas plus s'en formaliser. Je tentais de garder la tête dans le jeu mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais avoir l'absolue conviction qu'elle accepterait. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle porte mon nom. J'étais bien heureux qu'un vampire puisse penser à plusieurs choses à la fois. Ainsi je n'attirai que peu d'attentions. Cela n'empêchait Carlisle de me toiser, vraiment inquiet.

_Tu es vraiment étrange*Carlisle*_

J'en avais parfaitement conscience. J'entendis la voix de ma mère commenter diverses actions, réprimander Emmett pour divers actes de tricheries. Je vis même Alice tenir la batte dangereusement à quelques mètres de notre commun frère. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance dès l'instant où j'entendis son rire s'élever dans la plaine silencieuse. Son rire communicatif, emplissant ses traits, éblouissant. Je la contemplai alors comme la plus belle merveille du monde. Et elle l'était ma merveille, bien plus précieuse que tout monument. Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de se saisir de la batte. Il sourit à Esmé avant de se préparer au jeu. Serions-nous ainsi Bella ? Je nous imaginais parfaitement, partagés la passion d'Emmett et Rosalie, la complicité d'Esmé et Carlisle mais surtout la profondeur des sentiments de Jasper et Alice. Nous serions une sublime symbiose.

Au bout d'un moment, le tonnerre se tut, nous forçant à cesser le jeu. Contemplant le ciel, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas plu. Le ciel tentait-il de mettre Bella sous de bonnes grâces ? Le ciel souhaitait-il m'aider ? Etait-il d'accord avec mon projet ? Serais-ce ma bonne étoile qui m'envoyait un signe ? Sûrement. Je me tournai alors vers Bella, contemplant sa magnificence. Oui. Je la voulais entièrement. Je souhaitais qu'elle soit mienne. Qu'à chaque réception, chaque visite, je la présente avec ostentation et fierté. Je voulais qu'elle soit ma femme. Je m'avançais donc vers elle, alors qu'elle en faisait de même, toujours soucieuse mais ravie de me voir sourire. Une peur tenaillait mon ventre. Une peur tenante que je ne pouvais omettre mais qui ne pouvait m'omettre. Je me saisis de ses mains et y déposai un baiser sur chacune d'elle.

_Maintenant ? *Alice*_

Peu m'importait qu'ils soient tous là. Peu m'importait ce qu'ils en penseraient. Il était là mon miracle et je voulais m'en saisir.

_Bella…

Son regard se posa délicatement sur moi. Me rendant encore plus faible, plus humain. Mais je devais le faire, je devais y arriver. Au nom de l'amour que je lui portais, au nom de ce pourquoi je m'étais battu pour être à ses côtés. Je l'aimais démesurément. Il était temps de le lui prouver.

_Mon ange, souhaiterais-tu porter mon nom ? Accepterais-tu d'être mienne en consentant à m'épouser ?

Je vis ses parfaites prunelles s'agrandir. De surprise ? D'effroi ? Je l'ignorais. Je contemplai ses traits qui s'affaissèrent un à un. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne s'attendait pas à telle demande. Rien de bien étonnant. Un curieux silence s'installa autour de nous. Du moins en apparence.

_Tu l'as fait ! Edward, tu l'as fait !*Alice*_

Oui j'avais su le dire. J'avais osé, enfin osé. J'avais osé lui prouver mon amour. Prouver à quel point son être m'était précieux. A présent, je me devais d'attendre, d'être patient. Je me devais d'attendre sa réponse. Savoir si mon être lui était précieux.

_C'était cela *Jasper*_

_Comment peux-tu… ? Edward ! *Rosalie*_

Avait-elle la moindre idée de combien son avis m'indifférait ? Je savais qu'elle désapprouvait mon amour pour Bella, ma fascination pour Bella, mon égoïsme pour Bella. Mais n'avait-elle jamais aimé ? N'avait-elle jamais su combien l'amour était égoïste ? Et j'avais le droit d'aimer. Et j'aimais Bella. J'aimais cette humaine qui avait eu le malheur de tomber sur moi, dans ce lycée. Que pouvais-je faire ? Ignorer mes sentiments ? Ignorer les siens ? Ne serait-ce pas inhumain ? Ne serait-ce pas inhumain de forcer deux êtres à cause de leurs différences, à ne jamais connaître le plaisir d'être à deux ?

_Edward, c'est merveilleux ! Mon Dieu ! Lui as-tu vraiment proposé d'être ma fille ? *Esmé*_

Je dus retenir un sourire. Ce n'était pas exactement le but de ma demande. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à eux à dire vrai. Mais c'était vrai, j'avais indirectement demandé à Bella de devenir sa fille.

_Edward, je ne sais que dire. Tu aurais pu m'en parler bon sang ! Après tout, j'aurais su t'aider. *Carlisle*_

Je ne pouvais le contempler à l'instant, absorbé par Bella, mais je pouvais deviner qu'il était ému malgré tout.

_Démentielle *Emmett*_

Exactement la réaction que j'espérais venant de lui. Une sorte de note d'humour, tentative nous permettant de tous nous détendre.

Le silence de Bella s'étendait, s'étalait immuable. Aucun signe de sa vivacité, de son consentement. Et si elle refusait ? Et si après tout, l'idée de l'engagement ne l'intéressait nullement ? Et si elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, l'immortalité ? Un étrange froid s'installa en moi.

Bella

Sa femme ? Je n'avais pensé à cela. Etre l'épouse d'Edward, l'Adonis, l'Apollon, l'être insaisissable. Et si sa demande me touchait, je ne savais que répondre. Renée m'avait élevé dans un certain dégoût des mariages précoces et à 18 ans, j'étais précoce. Evidemment, l'engagement marital n'avait rien à voir avec l'engagement éternel mais l'épouser me semblait si…Si étrange. J'aurais cru qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, si son visage n'était aussi sérieux, si le lieu n'était pas si propice. J'étais parfaitement consciente d'être le point de mire de tous les regards. Avaient-ils prévu cela ? J'en doutais. Le silence qui nous entourait était bien trop tendu. C'était comme choc. Comme je le ressentais. C'était cela qu'il souhaitait me dire dans cette forêt avant qu'Emmett n'intervienne. C'était cela qu'Alice savait, ou avait vu. C'était cela. Il m'offrait sa vie au sens humain du terme. Il déposait à mes pieds son avenir. Son éternité. Et même si je m'y étais attendue, savoir que je serais liée par une force transcendante à l'homme de mes rêves me déstabilisait. Je ne savais que dire. Je n'y étais pas prête. A 18 ans…J'ignorai pourquoi mais je ne me sentais pas prête à me marier. C'était comme un froid au fond de moi. Et je voyais dans son regard qu'il espérait. Si je refusais, qu'adviendrait-il de nos projets ? Pourquoi désirait-il plus ? Un avenir à mes côtés ne lui suffisait-il pas ? Pourquoi voulait-il plus ? Je consentis à déceler mes lèvres, que je sentais si pâteuses.

_Edward…Pourquoi ?

Il parut désarçonné. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la réponse habituelle. Il n'y avait ni de cris de joies, ni d'approbations. Juste une question. Mais mes réactions l'avaient toujours intrigué. Peut-être comprendrait-il celle-là plus que n'importe laquelle ? Il me scruta un moment, hébété. L'avais-je déçu ? Blessé ? Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais juste comprendre. La chamade de mon cœur s'accéléra. Bon sang ! Tais-toi.

_Parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es l'unique personne que je souhaite à mes côtés…

_J'en ai conscience mais pourquoi le mariage ? Je veux dire, nous allons partager une éternité…N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Je vis parfaitement dans son regard la douleur. J'étais stupide, je ne le méritais pas. Il devait m'en vouloir. J'étais inhumaine de lui faire subir cela. C'était juste que cela me semblait si difficile d'opiner. Comment le pourrais-je ? Comment saurais-je y arriver ? Je l'aimais cela n'était plus à remettre en cause mais le mariage revêtait un étrange voile à mes yeux.

_Bella, être unis à toi par les liens sacrés du mariage me semble tout à fait indiqué. Une éternité de concubinage me parait assez…Désordonnée.

Il n'avait pas tort. Je supposais que c'était normal après tout, j'allais être sa compagne, peut-être qu'épouse était plus abordable. Mais René ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui annoncer mon mariage prochain et les ragots. J'étais bien trop jeune. Je ne voulais pas être une de ses filles en cloques se mariant par défaut. Bien que je sache cela faut, cela n'empêchait les rumeurs. Je baissais les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ?

_Mon ange, calme-toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre à l'instant.

Il me proposait un répit. Il espérait un répit. Et si je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Et si au bout du compte, je refusais sa demande, qu'en serait-il ? J'opinai, acceptant ce répit. Nous avions tous deux tants besoin. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis que nous étions seuls.

_Ils ont préféré que cet instant ne reste qu'à nous murmura Edward.

Ils avaient surtout espéré une approbation immédiate et non une longue réflexion sans résultat. Je me sentais encore plus mal, grimpant sur le dos d'Edward. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place en ce lieu. Etais-cela le dernier obstacle ? Il venait donc de moi. Je serais l'investigateur de notre malheur ou l'impulsion de notre bonheur. J'avais besoin de temps. De me retrouver, de savoir si je pouvais y arriver. Etre une…Epouse ? Je retins un frisson. Le chemin se fit en silence, tous deux, effrayés par la même raison, perdre l'autre. Nous arrivâmes chez moi promptement, et il me déposa doucement sur le perron. Charlie était encore debout, le son de sa télévision s'élevait légèrement. Que dirait-il s'il savait qu'Edward avait demandé ma main ? Il s'arracherait les cheveux sûrement. Mon amoureux me fit tourner le menton, ce pendant que son autre main replaçait une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ses prunelles me scrutaient toujours avec cette même inquiétude.

_Prends ton temps Bella. Ne m'en veux pas.

Lui en vouloir ? C'était à moi que je m'en voulais, je n'étais pas saine. J'aurais dû accepter mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Comme si quelque chose en moi m'en empêchait. C'était presque absurde. Il m'embrassa tendrement, me serrant contre lui.

_Veux-tu de moi cette nuit ?

J'avais besoin de penser, de réfléchir. S'il pouvait me permettre une seule nuit, avec mes pensées, peut-être y verrais-je plus claire ?

_Je préférerais être seule.

Il opina, compréhensif, comme d'ordinaire. Et je ne l'aimais que plus alors pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas ? Oui. C'était si simple. Si évident. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, signe que rien n'avait changé, que j'avais juste besoin de temps.

_Je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin de moi.

Je me blottis contre lui un moment avant de devoir le laisser s'en aller.

_Bonne nuit mon ange.

Je lui souris puis m'engouffrer dans la maison. Seuls les ronflements de Charlie m'accueillirent, signe qu'il s'était endormi devant la télévision. J'éteignis ce dernier, secouai légèrement mon père. Il émit quelques grognements, m'arrachant un sourire. Je l'aidais à grimper les marches et le déposai sur son lit. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de voir ma chambre déserte et pourtant, je savais cela nécessaire. Après un regard vers l'extérieur, je refermai la vitre, et me préparai à me coucher. Etre l'épouse d'Edward ? Etre sa femme ? Etre présentée comme telle ? Signe qu'il m'appartenait. Signe que je lui appartenais. Pourquoi pas ? Que manquait-il à ce tableau ? Le consentement de ma mère. Nous étions si différentes elle et moi. Pourquoi son histoire m'arriverait-elle ? Surtout qu'il s'agissait de protagonistes radicalement différents et de situations particulièrement différentes. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, bien trop chaud. Il me manquait. Atrocement. Je ne pouvais même pas demeurer quelques instants sans lui. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? J'allais me damner pour lui. N'étais-ce pas plus fort que le mariage ? Et s'il suffisait de cela pour rendre Edward ? S'il suffisait juste d'un acquiescement, d'une approbation ? S'il suffisait pour son bonheur qu'un léger sacrifice ? Mon nom ? Cela ne serait-il pas plus convenable d'être mariée ? D'être vraiment unis à lui ? Cela ne serait pas plus puissant. Nos liens ne seraient-ils pas plus indestructibles ?


	18. A l'aube de ma damnation

Chapitre :

« L'amour est éternel, ce n'était qu'un lien inaliénable entre deux êtres, deux âmes, deux destinées. »

Si c'était le cas, si j'aimais vraiment Edward, nous étions déjà liés. Il ne suffisait que d'une officialisation. Qu'une simple formalité.

Le sommeil ne me venait cependant pas. Il était facile, aisé de penser sa vie, de l'imaginer, de se construire un futur à l'aide des couleurs de nos pensées, mais réaliser, accomplir, ce qui était de l'ordre du spirituel était bien plus compliqué. Ce qui me forçait à rester éveillée. J'aimais Edward, irrévocablement. J'aimais la moindre particule de son être. Et porter son nom serait une bénédiction. Mais quelque chose dans mon esprit malade m'empêchait d'opiner si vite. M'empêcher de courir trouver Edward et de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me redressai. 3h00. Même s'il m'avait assuré pouvoir être patient, j'avais l'impression qu'il attentait une réponse promptement. Une réponse que dans quelques heures, j'allais devoir lui fournir. Consciente que je ne retrouverais plus les bras de Morphée, je quittais le chaud abri de mes draps, frissonnant au contact du parquet frais. Tentant d'être la plus discrète possible, je me rendis vers la cuisine. La maison si silencieuse m'apporta une certaine sérénité. Comme si le temps s'était figé. Comme si quelque part, on me permettait un moment de pause. Qu'une brèche s'était installée sur le fil des évènements qui me transportait, qui me ballotait depuis quelques temps.

La lumière établie, mes yeux d'humaine en furent éblouies. Un jour cela cessera, je verrais le monde avec de nouveaux yeux, avec émerveillement, avec fascination. Un jour, je serais forte. Un jour, je serais Vampire. Je serais une Cullen. Une Cullen ? Cela impliquait forcément un mariage avec Edward, bien que je susse qu'il ne me forcerait pas. Etre pour Edward ce qu'Esmé était pour Carlisle, l'amour intarissable, la complicité.

Je me servis un verre d'eau et m'installai sur une des chaises autour de la table. Combien de fois Edward m'avait-il tenu compagnie en ces lieux ? Combien de fois avait-il scruté, fasciné le moindre de mes gestes ? Je lui rappelais son humanité, peut-être le rendais-je plus humain ?

Etre pour Edward, ce qu'Emmett était pour Rosalie, lui apportant réconfort, écoute, présence. Une sorte de roc sur lequel il pourrait se reposer. Ne plus être le boulet, le fardeau.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Bon sang ! Dis-le Bella. Dis-le. Je veux t'épouser. J'accepte d'être ta femme. Dis-le Bella. Tu le veux !

Etre pour Edward ce qu'Alice était pour Jasper, l'âme sœur, l'amie, la personne qui lui ferait oublier sa souffrance, omettre sa douleur.

Etre tout pour lui, à l'instar de ce qu'il était pour moi. Il suffisait de l'avouer. D'opiner. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Swan. N'était-ce pas une seule et même personne ? N'était-ce pas la même âme aimant démesurément Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui serait altéré ? Ma personnalité, mon physique, ce que j'étais, ce que je voulais être. Rien ne changerait. Je serais juste officielle sa femme. Aux yeux des humains, des divinités, je serais sa promise. Mais ce qui comptait le plus était ce que je serais à ses yeux. Pour lui, ce que je deviendrais. Edward avait été élevé selon d'anciennes coutumes. Me demander ma main devait lui paraître une chose des plus normales. Une étape que nous devions franchir, qui s'était dessinée sur notre chemin dès l'établissement de nos projets.

_Ne devrais-tu pas être couché à cette heure ?

Sursautant violemment, je dus tenir mon cœur pour en calmer ses battements. Bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il pas se manifester de manière plus courtoise ? Je fermai les yeux un moment, reprenant mon souffle. Si j'avais succombé à l'instant, il n'aurait eu à se le reprocher qu'à lui-même. Je le sentis plus que je ne l'entendis approcher. Son odeur avait toujours eu une certaine emprise sur moi. Une surprenante emprise à propos. Ses doigts retirèrent ma main de ma poitrine et s'y posèrent. Son contact froid eut meilleur effet sur mon état qui s'apaisa progressivement. Je rouvris les yeux, affrontant ses prunelles emplis d'inquiétudes, des prunelles légèrement mordorées. Que faisait-il ici ? Il m'avait permit une nuit de réflexion. Attendait-il une réponse présentement ? Je n'avais pas eu encore assez de temps…Pas assez de matière. Ses doigts glissèrent vers mon cou, ma mâchoire, lentement, prudemment.

_Excuse moi de t'avoir effrayé…J'étais juste inquiet de te savoir réveiller à cette heure-ci.

_Ce n'est qu'une insomnie.

Ses yeux flamboyants scrutèrent les miens avant de se dérober. Avait-il compris la source de mon insomnie ? Evidemment. Cette demande était dans toutes nos pensées. Nous avions peur de ce que nous pourrions faire, dire. Ses yeux refusaient de m'affronter. Il se taisait. Il attendait.

_J'en suis la cause…Cela n'a jamais été mon intention Bella. J'avais cru…

Je lui relevai le menton, le priant de ne pas se blâmer. La culpabilité avait prit place sur ses magnifiques traits. Non ! Je refusais de voir cela. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était moi qui étais trop étrange. Il émit un soupir comme si rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espéré. Ma main serra fortement la sienne.

_Excuse moi de torturer ton esprit.

_Il était déjà avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie plaisantais-je.

Il se permit un sourire quoique crispé avant de me rapprocher de sa personne et de m'installer sur ses genoux. Son nez caressa mon épaule, je retins un frisson. Ainsi, c'était comme si nous n'étions qu'un. Etreints, aimés. Liés. Nous étions liés par notre amour, notre foi en l'autre, notre besoin intempestif de la présence de l'autre. Nous étions liés par nos rêves, nos projets. Nous ne voulions que l'autre, prêt à cela à tant de sacrifices. Nous étions liés corps et âme. Et cette expression prenait tout son sens en cet instant. Mes bras trouvèrent parfaitement leur place autour de son cou, me permettant de palper ses boucles cuivrées.

_Bella, je veux que tu comprennes que mon but n'était pas de te brusquer. Si tu ne te sens pas prête à cela, soit, j'y consens. Rien ne t'est imposé.

Un ange. Rien de plus. Cependant, je voulais être uni à lui, je voulais partager ce que chaque couple partageait. Je voulais pour dernière expérience humaine, rejoindre sa famille, du moins socialement s'entend. Je voulais exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était juste…J'avais peur. J'ignorai de quoi ? J'avais juste peur. Une angoisse me saisissait les entrailles à la simple idée du mariage. J'aurais souhaité l'omettre mais elle était si présente.

_Tu demeures silencieuse. Je t'en prie, parles, ton silence me tourmente.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant d'y déposer le mien, appréciant son odeur, sa perfection. J'avais si mal de lui faire du mal. J'aurais tant souhaité mettre fin à ses peines d'un mot. Je savais en détenir le moyen. Mais je bloquais. J'étais tétanisée à l'idée de prononcer ces simples mots. Je le veux. Je l'avais toujours voulu.

_Bella…

Je souhaitais le dire. Je concentrais toute ma force en cela. Mais rien n'y faisait. Toujours ce satané blocage. D'où venait le problème ? Si tout en moi hurlait son approbation, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le réfuter ? Je savais pertinemment que si j'opinais, un bon nombre de contestataires s'élèverait. Ma mère, mon père…Jake. Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce lui mon tourmenteur ? Etait-ce pour la sainteté de son esprit que je me détruisais ? Cela serait absurde compte-tenu du fait que bientôt une nouvelle séparation bien plus marquante nous attendait. Je n'étais plus rien pour Jacob Black. Nous ne serions jamais amis. Cela était l'ordre des choses…Je détestais cet ordre. Les paumes d'Edward se posèrent sur mes joues, me forçant à lui faire face, attendant un quelconque signe de mon attention.

_A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

Je niai doucement. Jacob Black faisait partit de mon passé. A cette simple constatation, je sentis mon cœur gémir. Tais-toi. Un curieux silence s'installa entre Edward et moi. Ni froid, ni tendu…Triste. Comme si je venais de briser quelque chose en lui. Je me mis à paniquer. Qu'avais-je dit ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Ou vu ? Il se redressa, me soulevant sans un mot.

_Que se passe-t-il Edward ?

Il me ramena dans mon antre, me déposant sur le lit. Il me recouvrit de mes draps, puis s'apprêta à quitter les lieux.

_Edward…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il se figea à demi-chemin de ma fenêtre, toujours close, et prit une profonde inspiration. Je vis parfaitement ses poings se serrer. Bon sang ! Je rejetais mes couvertures, me postant entre la fenêtre et lui.

_Tu devrais te coucher mon ange. Il se fait tard.

_Expliques toi.

Il me contempla un moment avant de s'emparer tendrement de mes lèvres. Que de surprenantes réactions venant de lui ! De sa personne ! Ce fut un bref baiser bien que j'en ressentisse les effets dévastateurs.

_ Je t'aime mon ange. Je ne t'en veux pas.

M'en vouloir de quoi ? Je compris alors. Il avait donc cru que je refusais. Quelle absurdité ! Quelle ignoble naïveté ! Je m'étais engagée à partager son éternité. Comment pouvait-il douter de mon approbation ? Evidemment que j'étais effrayée, mais jamais je ne le refuserais. J'aimais Edward. Je souhaitais faire partie de sa famille, de sa vie, de tout ce qu'il était.

_Parfois, tu es obtus Edward.

Il me considéra, stupéfait. Cela m'irrita davantage, augmentant le débit de mes paroles.

_A t'entendre, tu me penses capable de refuser. Je te croyais intelligent. J'ai juste peur…Peur de l'inconnu, de ce mot mariage, de ce qu'il implique normalement. J'ai peur parce que…Je refuse que cela nous détruise. Pour mes parents…Tout s'est achevé si vite. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de moi…

Au fur et à mesure les paroles débitées, je me rendis compte de l'exactitude de ces dernières. C'était donc cela le blocage. Je ne sus m'arrêter. C'était comme ouvrir une fenêtre, laissant de ce fait l'air s'y glisser.

_Je ne veux pas que tu demeures à mes côtés par obligation. Je t'aime beaucoup trop Edward. Mais si en nous mariant, nous devenions étrangers l'un à l'autre, et si je changeais et toi aussi. Et si tu commençais à me haïr…Et si…

Des sanglots m'empêchèrent de poursuivre, brouillant de ce fait ma vue. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre lui. Son odeur…Ses bras…Je refusais de tout perdre.

_C'est à toi de devenir obtuse. Le jour où je te haïrais ne viendra jamais.

J'eus un sourire malgré mes larmes. Il prit mon visage en coupe, fourrageant mes prunelles des siennes. La détermination avait remplacé l'inquiétude, la désolation sur ses traits.

_Bella, je t'aime démesurément….Mon amour pour toi me semble même parfois indécent. Je ne peux me lasser de toi, de ta personne, de ce que tu es. Et l'unique raison qui me force à consentir à te transformer est de savoir que je pourrais demeurer à tes côtés à chaque infime instant. De savoir que ce sera toi mon éternité. Tu ignores combien je me sentais vide avant ton entrée dans ma vie. Tu es la consistance même de mon être. Tu es mon essence vitale. Et si je veux m'unir à toi, c'est uniquement pour montrer à tous combien je t'aime, combien j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur toi, et combien tu m'es précieuse.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent à ces mots, étouffés par son torse. C'était comme si je déversais toutes mes inquiétudes, craintes. Comme si je me vidais de cette angoisse qui m'étreignait. Je serrai fortement sa chemise, la froissant de ce fait.

_Quant à notre histoire, elle me semble radicalement différente de celle de tes parents. Nous sommes différents, nos sentiments également. Sans vouloir t'offenser, l'amour que ton père a pu éprouver pour ta mère ne représente qu'une infime part de celui que j'éprouve à ton encontre. Ce serait comme comparer un arbre et une forêt.

Je ris de nouveau, amusée par l'image. Il était vrai que les sentiments étaient différents. Je me sentis d'un coup soulagée. Je pouvais le faire, je pouvais accepter tout ce qu'il me demanderait. M'écartant légèrement de lui, je tins ses mains fermement. M'armant de courage, je déclarai.

_Oui…

_Pardon ?

_Je….Je serais ravie….Ravie de….Je serais ravie de porter ton nom.

Il parut ébahi, surpris, étonné. Comme s'il ne s'y attendait plus, comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir entendu. J'aurais ri si la situation n'était si sérieuse. S'il ne s'agissait pas de notre avenir. Il ressemblait à une statue ainsi. Puis il s'anima, irradiant. Et son bonheur déclencha le mien. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Il me serra fortement contre lui, humant mon odeur, nichant son visage au creux de mon cou, s'enivrant de mon humanité.

_Je te jure de t'aimer aussi démesurément que maintenant éternellement

_Eternellement répétais-je.

Il m'embrassa alors fougueusement, transgressant la plupart de ses limites et m'embrasant de ce fait. Je sentis la chamade de mon cœur s'affoler, le rythme de ma respiration haleter mais surtout je sentis un plaisir non dissimulé à goûter aux lèvres de mon…Fiancé. C'était si étrange mais c'était ce qu'il était dès à présent. Me soulevant d'un bras, je perçus le sol se dérober sous mes pieds avant que mon dos n'entre sur une surface plus confortable et tendre. Je lui souris, ravie de cette entreprise. Devenait-il raisonnable ? Lorsqu'il se contenta de me recouvrir, je sus combien j'avais eu tort. Grincheuse, je croisai les bras fermement contre ma poitrine et lui tournai le dos. Il partit d'un grand rire silencieux, plaisantant de mon malheur. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon cou longuement.

_Tu es épuisée Bella.

_Non…

A peine ce mot prononcé que je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Trahis par mon propre organisme. Fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait. Soit les baisers d'Edward, soit le sommeil. Visiblement, le sommeil l'emporta. Je ne résistai donc pas et me blottis contre Edward. Sa main longea mon dos en un rythme tendre et berçant.

_Je t'aime Bella.

Relevant une dernière fois les yeux vers lui, je lui souris. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de fredonner ma berceuse. Je me sentis transportée par sa voix.

_Je t'aime murmurai-je juste avant de sombrer.

Edward

Endormie ainsi, elle semblait si paisible. Comme si je lui offrais le plus bel abri au monde, mes bras. Comme si j'étais son havre de paix. Et je la contemplai, inlassablement. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eût réellement accepté ? Qu'elle eut consentit à me rendre euphorique ? J'avais du mal à vraiment concevoir le fait que l'ange que je tenais entre mes bras, que je berçais tendrement serait ma…femme. Ma femme. Le simple fait de le dire m'emplissait d'un sentiment étrange. Comme si nous n'étions que nous deux dans ce monde. Comme si elle et moi étions les seuls survivants d'une catastrophe quelconque. D'ailleurs une quelconque chose aurait pu nous tomber dessus que je n'aurais même pas réagit. Nous étions comme englobés dans une aura créée par nos soins. Une aura infranchissable pour les autres êtres qui peuplaient nos vies.

Sa main était négligemment posée sur mon torse, son annulaire toujours vierge. M'en voudrait-elle si je prenais de l'avance ? Si je permettais un écart ?

Détachant une main de sa taille, j'extirpai d'une de mes poches, un écrin. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore éveillée pour la lui enfiler. Cet écrin ne m'avait jamais quitté. C'était le dernier objet qui me restait de mon ancienne vie. La bague de ma mère. Il s'agissait d'une femme merveilleuse. Tendre, douce mais si déterminée. Je me souvenais parfaitement des nombreuses disputes que son obstination occasionnée. Des disputes sans aucune conséquence, compte tenu de l'amour que lui portait mon père. J'aurais aimé qu'elle eût connu Bella, qu'elle eût approuvé mon choix, ce dont je ne doutais point. Elizabeth était une femme juste, belle. Et elle me manquait…Atrocement. Même si Esmé était celle qui depuis avait joué son rôle, elle ne cessait de demeurer en moi. Constituant la plus belle part de moi. Je m'étais toujours assuré que s'il me restait une part d'humanité, elle venait sûrement d'Elizabeth. Seule elle aurait pu résister aux assauts du venin. Si forte qui plus est.

J'ouvris l'écrin et la fine bague apparue. C'était Carlisle qui me l'avait transmise. Ma mère le lui avait confié avant son trépas. Elle était si magnifique, si digne d'elle. Peut-être ne plairait-elle pas à Bella ? Dans ce cas, j'en chercherais une autre. Mais celle-ci avait une immense valeur. Un souvenir me revint. Elle m'avait un jour décrit son alliance en ces termes.

_« Edward, une femme est comme cette alliance. Un cœur ovale pour sa tendresse immense, sa générosité grande, sa douceur immuable, son écoute intarissable. Tel un trésor, il se doit d'être recherché, conservé, glorifié. Des pierres rondes inclinées pour l'entourer, pour la protéger. Il s'agit juste de son bouclier. Car pour protéger son cœur fragile, une femme a besoin de moyens. Et si un jour Edward, tu devais aimer une femme d'un amour certain et sincère, assures toi d'abaisser ses pierres rondes, et de devenir le gardien de son cœur ovale. De protéger ce trésor. Mais surtout Edward, montres-en-toi digne. Digne de sa pureté, de son éclat. Telle une alliance. »_

Je me saisis de l'annulaire vierge de mon aimé, glissant un regard vers son visage si paisible. Tendrement, je lui enfilais le si précieux anneau. Il irradia contre sa peau pâle, comme s'il venait de trouver son propriétaire légitime. Comme si depuis toujours, cet anneau lui était destiné. Une étrange sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Je n'avais encore jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je pouvais l'aimer en cet instant. Comme je pouvais la vénérer, mon trésor. Mon alliance. Mon aimé.

Bella

Ce fut de longs doigts fins, froids qui m'extirpèrent de mes songes. Mes paupières décloses, je contemplai mon miracle personnel. Edward. Il était éblouissant. Et tout me revint, sa demande, mon acceptation. Etait-ce un rêve ? Je me redressai, tentant de considérer une preuve de la réalisation de ces illusions. Ma chambre me semblait la même. Si ce n'était que la fenêtre demeurait close. Tout avait bien eut lieu. Massant mes tempes, je sentis un étrange poids sur mon annulaire, le contemplant derechef. Oh ! Si je me souvenais de tout ce que nous nous étions dit, cela ne faisait pas partie de mes remembrances. Cette splendide alliance…Se pouvait-il qu'il l'eut glissé sans mon consentement ? Mais je le lui avais donné, dès l'instant où j'avais accepté de l'épouser. Contemplant la fine bague, je ressentis ce même froid qu'auparavant. Cette même angoisse. Cela relevait d'une telle réalité, si tangible.

_Je me suis permis de te l'enfiler durant ton sommeil.

Elle était splendide. Sublime serait plus adéquat. Elle semblait ancienne, ce qui lui donnait tout son charme. Je la considérai sous divers angles, toujours impressionnée. Légère, fine. Elle semblait être taillée pour moi.

Il posa son menton sur mon épaule, contemplant près de moi, cette promesse.

_Elle appartenait à ma mère. Si tu la trouves obsolète…

_Elle est magnifique murmurai-je.

Ses bras enserrèrent ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. Il souleva ma main, l'appréciant sous tous les angles. Je retins de serrer le poing. C'était un léger fardeau sur mon doigt. Un léger poids. Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle demeurerait là pour l'éternité.

_As-tu toujours peur ?

J'appuyai ma joue sur la sienne, opinant doucement. Autant être sincère, il me connaissait. Il saurait.

_Je te promets d'adoucir ton avenir.

Je souris à sa remarque, me blottissant contre lui. Il me berça un long moment, dans le silence qui nous étreignit. La main d'Edward englobait la mienne. Protecteur. Je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Il s'y appliquerait. Je le savais. J'aurais souhaité demeurer toute la journée ainsi. Saisissant brusquement le poignet d'Edward, je vis que j'étais sacrément en retard.

_Merde !

Zut ! Fréquenter Jacob n'avait pas eu que du bon. Edward fronça sévèrement les sourcils à mon juron avant de s'étonner de me voir sauter hors du lit.

_Plaît-il ?

_Il est 10 heures ! Les cours, l'école. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ?

Je dénichai ma trousse de toilettes et des vêtements de rechange avant de sauter dans la salle de bain. J'allais avoir de gros ennuis. Déjà que Charlie et moi entretenions des relations légèrement tendus, savoir que j'avais séché les cours ne le raviraient pas. Me débarrassant de mes vêtements, je me figeai en contemplant mon alliance. Devais-je la retirer ? Devais-je la conserver ? Je savais ces questions totalement sottes, peu importait, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de sa magnificence. Me marier ? J'allais me marier. Moi Bella Swan ? A l'être le plus splendide qu'il put exister. Me marier ? Zut ! C'était quelque chose n'empêche. Isabella Masen Cullen. Mrs Cullen. Bon sang ! Cela semblait si étrange mais…Agréable. Je souris niaisement. Décidément, saurais-je m'arrêter un moment ?

_Je trouve que Mrs Cullen n'est pas si mal murmura-t-il.

Sa voix me parvint malgré l'épais obstacle qui nous séparait. Il était là. A quelques centimètres de moi, partageant mes pensées.

_Je pensais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.

Je pus deviner un rire l'étreindre.

_Je ne le peux pas. Mais les imaginer me semble si aisé.

_Que fais-tu derrière la porte ? M'enquis-je amusée.

_Je ne suis pas derrière la porte. Cela serait peu courtois.

M'entourant d'une longue serviette, j'ouvris la porte à la volée avant de le voir tranquillement accoudé contre le chambranle. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il était si beau. M'approchant de lui, dardant son regard si intense, je posai ma tête contre son torse.

_Menteur déclarais-je.

Son index releva mon menton, cependant que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, hâtivement. Son souffle se mêla au mien, prestement. J'adorais ses baisers, emplis de religion. Ses mains longèrent mes hanches, me rapprochant ostensiblement de lui. Je sentis mon cœur battre frénétiquement. Mauvaise idée. Mon ire ne tarderait à se déclencher. M'appuyant contre le mur, je fus totalement contre lui. Jamais Edward n'avait été si entreprenant. Etais-ce le fait que nous allions franchir une étape décisive ? Que nous étions plus proches que jamais ? Manquant de souffle, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes, alors qu'il parcourait mon cou d'enflammant baisers.

_Reverrais-tu tes limites à la baisse ? Murmurai-je, le souffle erratique.

_Non répondit-il, poursuivant sa douce torture.

_C'est bon à savoir répliquai-je, faible.

Sa peau semblait si froide contre la mienne, chacun de ses gestes provoquait mes frissonnements. Peut-être est-cela qui le força à stopper mon ire ? Son visage n'était qu'à quelques maudits centimètres du mien, et pour une fois, nous étions deux à respirer fortement.

_Souhaites-tu toujours te rendre en cour ?

Au diable tout ce qui ne le concernait pas.

_Après cela, je n'en suis plus très sûre.

Il rit avant de se détacher de moi, je protestais véhément. C'était vraiment injuste d'être priver de lui.

_Dans ce cas, apprêtes-toi, et allons annoncer nos fiançailles.

Je déglutis. Annoncer à qui ? Charlie n'était sûrement pas prêt à l'entendre. Il fallait du temps pour qu'il comprenne l'attachement d'Edward à mon égard. Ma mère ne serait sûrement pas extatique en apprenant la nouvelle. Quant à Jake…Je refusais d'y penser pour le moment. Mieux valait l'omettre. Aussi douloureux soit-il. Il saurait le moment venu. Il comprendrait peut-être.

_Tu penses à ton ami, n'est-il ?

_J'imaginais juste…Si seulement il pouvait comprendre, être heureux de me savoir heureuse. Mais…Il faut que je m'y fasse. N'a-t-on jamais vu un oiseau converser avec un poisson ?

Je ris maladroitement de cette comparaison. Les Cullen nous attendaient. C'était eux qui seraient les plus euphoriques à notre projet. M'engouffrant dans la salle de bain, il me retint.

_Je suis désolé mon ange…Mais un certain ordre fut établit. Je l'ai transgressé en t'aimant mais il demeure. Ton ami et moi ne pouvons nous entendre.

_Si seulement quelqu'un essayait…

_Non Bella, des ennemis naturels ne peuvent se côtoyer, c'est dans notre essence.

J'opinai avant de refermer la porte. Il n'avait pas tort et pourtant, pour une fois, je l'aurais tant souhaité.

oOo

J'étouffai sous l'étreinte d'Alice, encombrante mais ravie. La poigne sincère de Jasper me réchauffa le cœur. Il faisait tant d'effort. Esmé sanglota silencieusement, obligeant mes larmes à se déverser. Emmett, au tact légendaire, en profita pour scander à tue-tête, que le Lion et l'agneau allaient convoler. Edward se retint de lui sauter à la figure lorsque Carlisle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si surpris, si…ému. Comme si cette étreinte signifiait beaucoup. Cela redoubla mes larmes. Injuste vraiment que je sois la seule à extérioriser mon bonheur. Le patriarche relâcha mon aimé avec un sourire fier et droit. J'étais sûre que si Edward avait pu, il aurait rougit.

Rosalie fut la seule à demeurer distante. Malgré son sourire, je voyais qu'elle désapprouvait mes choix. Je me tuais par amour. Quelle ignominie ! Pour moi, il s'agissait d'un bel sacrifice. Alice et Esmé prirent de suite l'initiative de tout préparer. Et à cette idée, je déglutis bruyamment. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front pour m'encourager à tout supporter.

_Ce sera une expérience amusante.

Je l'avais fusillé du regard en suivant sa sœur.

Edward :

Carlisle m'avait enlacé comme un père l'aurait fait. Et pourtant, je m'étais sentit si étrange, comme s'il était vraiment ce père. Et ses pensées, pleine de fierté, m'avaient tant touchés.

_Tu y arrivais. Je suis si fière de ce que tu as entrepris. De ce que tu es devenu. *Carlisle*_

Esmé, rassurée, attendrie, me glorifia d'embrassades. Son tremplin d'enthousiasme m'amusa.

_Une nouvelle fille. Tu as enfin trouvé le bonheur. J'en suis ravie. J'avais eu si peur pour ton équilibre.*Esmé*_

Mon équilibre. Avec Bella, je me sentais enfin moi.

_Excuse ma froideur, Edward. Permets moi de ne pas féliciter ton égoïsme*Rosalie*_

L'être humain était égoïste. Egocentrique. Alors si en étant égoïste, cela me permet d'être humaine, alors j'en suis ravi.

_La robe, les fleurs, le traiteur…La date surtout, les invités…Vraiment Edward, tu aurais pu t'y prendre plus tôt*Alice*_

Je retins un rire. Excuse-moi Alice de n'avoir fait ma demande que maintenant. Il était vrai que c'était stupide de n'attendre que maintenant.

_Eddie va se marier avec l'agneau tant rêvé. C'est si romantique *Emmett*_

Je le fusillai du regard. Ne pouvait-il m'épargner en ce jour ?

_Félicitations Edward. Je suis ravi de ton initiative. Ton bonheur est plaisant à sentir *Jasper*_

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de me concentrer sur mon miracle personnel qui contemplait avec lassitude ma lutine de sœur. Elle releva les yeux vers moi, et je les vis s'illuminer. Bon sang ! J'avais toujours maudit la damnation. Mais pour une fois, je remerciai Carlisle de m'avoir permit cette longévité. Car grâce à elle, je l'avais connu. Ma Bella. Ma tendre aimée. A l'aube de ma damnation, l'avenir m'était incertain. A l'aube de la sienne, elle ne me rendait que plus humain.

Bella

A l'aube de ma damnation, je lui donnais mon humanité pour profiter de cet avenir encore incertain. A l'aube de ma damnation, je lui promettais de l'aimer éternellement.

Fin


End file.
